El Conjuro Naruto Style
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Cuando una familia formada por siete miembros, (dos padres y cinco hijos), se mudan a una nueva casa ubicada en Konoha sospechan que hay una presencia extraña en su hogar y llaman a dos parapsicólogos expertos en efectos paranormales. Cuando comienzan se dan cuenta de que hay una fuerza sobrenatural completamente agresiva a la que deben hacer frente y que amenaza las vidas de todos
1. Prologo

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013/Los personajes son propiedad de Masash Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para darle sentido a la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Lo paranormal era algo que muchachas veces preocupaba a la gente, principalmente porque aquello sucedido producto de esa energía nunca tenía buenas consecuencias, y en cuanto Konohamaru y sus amigos; Udon y Moegi, habían comprobado ser víctimas de algo así, habían ido en busca de alguna ayuda.

En su búsqueda, habían encontrado a un matrimonio de parapsicólogos que parecían capaces de ayudarlos.

-Nos aterra solo pensar en eso, al escucharnos creerán que estamos locos—dijo Konohamaru con la voz semi quebrada producto de la inestabilidad emocional que se había visto forzado a vivir.

Una marioneta muy bien hecha se encontraba sentada sobre un sofá, sola, siendo escudriñada por sus portadores y una pareja que estaba dispuesta ayudarlos con su "problema". La marioneta emulaba a un niño de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello pelirrojo, más había algo en ella que atemorizaba a simple vista, motivo por el cual ninguno de los presentes la veía a los ojos.

-Cuéntennos, por favor, desde el principio—pidió el hombre que, tras escuchar las suplicas de ayuda de aquellos jóvenes, junto a su esposa, había decidido ir en su ayuda.

-Empezó con cosas pequeñas como un brazo o una pierna en posición diferente—procedió Konohamaru deteniéndose parcialmente para asegurarse que todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuera exactamente lo que el recordada haber visto y vivido. -Luego tenía la cabeza hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo. Y un día pareció en otra habitación—el pelicastaño se apretó las manos con nerviosismo, -al parecer se movía solo.

El hombre observo de sola sayo a su esposa que estaba absorta en la historia relatados por los muchachos. Si bien la historia sonaba creíble, él no podía dejar de pensar que eso podía ser un abroma empleada por alguien, no ellos, solo para llamar la atención.

-¿Nunca pensaron que alguien tenía las llaves de su apartamento o que les jugaba una broma?—pregunto el hombre intentando justificar lo sucedido y a la vez tranquilizar a los jóvenes que no encontraban calma desde que poseían esa marioneta.

Konohamaru asintió inmediatamente.

-Fue justo lo que pensamos, pero no encontramos señal o evidencia de una intrusión—observo a sus amigos que asintieron, Udon en menor medida que había sido una de las victimas centrales de esa marioneta y solo quería deshacerse de ella.

La mujer, de mirada y voz bondadosa, estaba intrigada por la explicación que ellos daban. Claro que ella y su esposo habían sido participes y espectadores de muchas cosas que otros temerían simplemente con solo escuchar, pero vivían de ello, de ayudar a otros mediante lo que les era posible. Ella misma sentía y veía cosas que casi nadie podía…y sentía algo extraño y peligroso emanando de esa marioneta la cual evadía ver.

-¿Y eso fue lo que les hizo pensar que la marioneta estaba poseída?—preguntó ella.

El pelicastaño, conocido como Konohamaru, asintió observo a su amiga Moegi que se encontraba a su lado y que parecía estar igual de dispuesta que el a hacer todo cuanto fuera posible para que esa marioneta desapareciera de sus vidas de una vez por todas.

-Si, Moegi contacto a una médium y nos dijo que un chico llamado Sasori Akatsuna murió en este apartamento—explicó Konohamaru mientras su amiga bajaba la mirada con culpa al haber hecho eso en el pasado. -Se sentía solo y le gusto mi marioneta, imagino que solo quería hacer amigos.

Moegi levanto la vista hacia el matrimonio que esta vez comenzaba a creer del todo el relato de Konohamaru.

-Cuando nos enteramos sentimos lastima por él, trabajamos en un hospital como enfermeros, ayudamos a las personas—señalo Moegi haciendo que sus dos amigos asintieran como respuesta. -Así que…le dimos permiso para que entrara en la marioneta.

Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron ligeramente producto de la sorpresa. ¿Habían dado su consentimiento?

-Espera, ¿hicieron qué?—preguntó el hombre incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

Nunca se podía permitir ni autorizar que un ente, alma o criatura tomara lugar en el plano humano, si lo tenía el alma de los cercanos a ese ser…corría un riesgo inminente producto de la infestación y, seguidamente, posesión.

-Quería vivir con nosotros habitando en la marioneta…y lo dejamos—finalizo Moegi.

-Pero luego todo empeoro…- añadió Konohamaru observando con rencor, de sola sayo, la marioneta.

 _Konohamaru recordaba claramente que los tres habían salido tarde del trabajo y además habían tomado la decisión de ir al cine puesto que se estrenaba una película nueva. Moegi, que tenía las llaves, abrió la puerta mientras los tres reían rememorando la cómica película que habían disfrutado en el cine._

 _Udon sintió algo bajo su zapato y se inclinó para recoger un trozo de papel que estaba tirado ene l suelo, justo en la entrada mientras Moegi cerraba la puerta. Toco el hombro de Konohamaru quien observo con miedo a sus compañeros al ver lo que se leía en el papel: ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Moegi era ajena a los pensamientos de sus amigos puesto que ella veía cai con miedo a la marioneta que estaba sentada en el pasillo. Sus amigos, en cuanto hubieran superado la impresión de ese papel, se quedaron igualmente sorprendidos al ver a la marioneta sentada en el suelo con un lápiz de crayón color rojo en una de sus manos…como si ella hubiese escrito el papel_

-Cuando entramos a casa la encontramos sentada en el pasillo—explico Moegi a los parapsicólogos, -pero la habíamos dejado en la habitación de huéspedes.

 _Caminando hacia la marioneta con menos miedo que sus amigos, Moegi la evadió e ingreso a la sala, puerta que se encontraba ligeramente abierta e iluminada, frente a donde se encontraba la marioneta. Abriendo lentamente la puerta, temiendo encontrarse con algo en su interior, Moegi contuvo un jadeo al ver que todas las cosas allí presentes estaban tiradas y esparcidas por sobre el suelo en un desorden absoluto y sin forma. Las fotografías de ellos tres estaban rasgadas y rayas con el mismo crayón rojo. Y la luz que iluminaba la habitación solo era una lámpara que titilaba, tirada en un rincón. Moegi levanto a vista al ver líneas que finalizan en las paredes. Fue incapaz de contener un jadeo de sorpresa en cuanto vio lo que allí estaba escrito varias veces y con letras muy claras; ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Udon y Konohamaru, que entraron después de ella, se quedaron igualmente con la boca abiertas antes d escuchar el eco de algo cayendo al suelo y girando en su dirección. Los tres se voltearon viendo como el crayón en manos de la marioneta se deslizaba de sus manos y rodaba brevemente en su dirección. Konohamaru, harto después de haber visto y vivido cosas en el último tiempo, sin miedo, la recogió del suelo y camino hacia la puerta con ella bajo el brazo_

 _-¡Konohamaru!, ¡espera, Konohamaru!—le gritó Moegi._

 _En el exterior del edificio, Konohamaru abrió el basurero don de arrojo la muñeca y el trozo de pale que habían encontrado al entrar en el apartamento. Cerró la puerta del contenedor y volvió con sus amigos sin voltear atrás._

 _Después de eso, y haciéndoles ver a sus amigos que lo mejor era deshacerse de la muñeca, como él había hecho, Konohamaru se sintió más tranquilo y los alentó a limpiar la habitación para que luego se fueran a dormir. Habían tardado aproximadamente una hora para luego, exhaustos, tenderse sobre el colchón y dormirse en el acto. No había pasado siquiera media hora cuanto se despertaron producto de un fuerte estruendo de la puerta principal; alguien estaba tocando._

 _Aun teniendo miedo tras lo sucedido, Konohamaru fue el primero de salir de su habitación; que compartía con Udon. La luz de la habitación de Moegi se encendió y ella misma, vestida con el pijama, abrió su puerta y los observo con miedo. La puerta no sonaba más pero sabían que tenían que abrirla. Konohamaru se acercó con lentitud y giro la perilla abriendo la puerta en el acto…pero no había nadie allí. Bajo la mirada al suelo donde, para su miedo, se encontraba un trozo de papel con las palabras que anteriormente habían estado escritas en las paredes de la sala; ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Volteo hacia sus amigos que, pegados el uno al otro, se le acercaron lentamente. Prácticamente saltaron le miedo cuanto el mismo golpeteo tripe se escuchó en la puerta de su baño. Moegi, que estaba más cerca, y entre los temblores que la sacudían producto de los nervios, abrió la puerta. Se cubrió los labios al ver que la marioneta era la que producía ese estruendo y que ese encontraba sentada frente a la puerta._

-Estamos aterrorizados, no sabemos que está ocurriendo o que vamos a hacer—se expresó Konohamaru, -¿nos pueden ayudar?

El hombre, pelinegro y de ojos ónix, asintió al igual que su esposa; pelirosa y de ojos jade, que estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a esos muchachos que en poco tiempo habían vivido cosas terribles, solo de contar.

-Desde luego—admitió él. -Pero primero, entiendan que no existe Sasori y que jamás existió—explicó haciendo fruncir el ceño a los tres muchachos.

-Los fantasmas no tienen ese poder—explico ella, -lo que tenemos aquí es algo muy manipulador: un ente inhumano.

-Fue una equivocación dirigirse a esta marioneta—señalo el, sin observar la marioneta siquiera, -de esa forma el espíritu los engaño, le dieron permiso para infestar sus vidas.

-¿Qué es un espíritu inhumano?—preguntó Moegi.

-Es algo que jamás ha estado en la tierra con forma humana, es un ser demoniaco—explicó él.

Las simples palabras de ser demoniaco habían conseguido hacer temblar a los tres jóvenes que se sumieron brevemente en un silencio sepulcral que reflejaba sus miedos ocultos en los recuerdos de todo lo vivido hasta entonces.

-Entonces…¿la marioneta nunca estuvo poseída?—se atrevió a preguntar Konohamaru tras escucharlos.

Resultaba insólito para él y sus amigos pensar que, tras todo lo experimentado, esa marioneta no estuviera cargando alguna especie de ser maligno que ahora quería destruir y trastocar sus vidas.

-No, fue usada como un conducto, se movía para dar la impresión de posesión—explico la pelirosa igual de calmada pese a que la historia relatada por los jóvenes la hubiera tocado emocionalmente como todo aquello con lo que se encontraba en su trabajo. -Los demonios no poseen cosas, poseen a las personas…- se detuvo ella sabiendo que tendría que decirles claramente lo que ese _ente_ quería de ellos; -lo que pretendía era entrar en ustedes.

Los tres amigos se observaron con miedo producto de ella explicación…pero también más seguros al ver que, en quienes habían buscado ayuda, ellos eran más que capaces de deshacerse de esa amenaza.

* * *

El video de aquellos tres jóvenes a los que habían ayudado en uno de los muchos casos de su carrera, se desvaneció en el telón una vez que el proyector hubiera dejado de reproducir aquella cinta que tenía un asidero completamente real; y ellos podían dar fiel testimonio de ello.

-Gracias Mitsuki, apágalo, ¿sí?—le indico el pelinegro a un muchacho de no más de quince años, piel muy blanca y cabello celeste claro que llevaba tiempo trabajando para ellos por su propia voluntad y disponibilidad. Las luces se encendieron en la habitación por obra suya, dejando ver con toda claridad la masiva audiencia que diariamente pedía escuchar relatos y experiencias concisas sobre su trabajo y lo que hacían. -Logramos que la iglesia enviara a un sacerdote para bendecir la casa y a sus habitantes—indico él, -lo que invadía ese apartamento…no lo hizo más, ¿alguna pregunta?—como mínimo, veinte personas levantaron la mano pero le dieron la palabras a una chica de quince años llamada Chouchou que siempre asistía a sus charlas, -¿sí?

-¿Dónde está la marioneta ahora?—pregunto ella.

-La tenemos en un lugar seguro—respondió su esposa con una sonrisa ligera que siempre conseguía despejar los miedos de la audiencia.

Muchachas veces estos casos no eran tan fáciles de controlar como lo había sido el de la marioneta. Siempre había riesgo para ellos y lo sabían, más dedican su vida en ello por el bien de otras personas.

-¿sí?—tomo la pelirosa la palabra de otro de los jóvenes que igualmente siempre asistía.

-¿Y ustedes qué son?—pregunto un joven igualmente oven llamado Inojin, -es decir, ¿Las personas como los llaman?

Ambos se observaron brevemente. El tema de como _"darse a conocer"_ públicamente siempre era un dilema; los religiosos decían algo, los escépticos otra, y ellos…pues ellos tenían mucho que decir, de hecho.

-No han llamado; de monólogos, un término adecuado—puntualizo él, -cazadores, investigadores paranormales…- enumero intentado recordar exactamente todos los términos peyorativos por los que los llamaban.

-Locos—se burló ella por lo bajo provocando las risas de la audiencia.

Un poco de humor después de tanto suspenso servía para aligerar el ambiente.

-Chiflados—la siguió él al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando

Tocando suavemente el hombro de su esposo, y luego señalándose escasamente a sí misma, Sakura dio rienda suelta a lo que ella consideraba como el único título que les gustaba ostentar o nombrar ante las personas a las que ayudaban.

-Pero preferimos que solo nos llamen Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha—explicó ella.

* * *

 **PD:** Agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión y consejo, prometo actualizar tan pronto pueda. Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 1

**-** Enserio lamento la tardanza pero no he podido tener la película a mi alcance para escribir más rápido ya que mi señal de Internet es bastante...compleja. Perdón por la tardanza, prometo escribir tanto como mi tiempo y situación lo permita. :3

 **-** Como es claro, la historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto. Ni los personajes que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo estoy realizando una adaptación de la historia.

* * *

Para la familia Uzumaki el haber dejado su antigua casa a favor de un hogar nuevo, más espacioso y bucólico era una apuesta difícil y complicada. Naruto llevaba tiempo ahorrando el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa así y esta encajaba exactamente con su presupuesto…además de lo que necesitarían para pagar las reparaciones y el corte de la mudanza.

Pero, si, podían pagarla perfectamente.

-Llegamos—anunció Naruto deteniendo el auto.

Hinata, sentada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y salió inmediatamente en compañía de sus hijos y e hijas que comenzaron a bajar, algunos muy emocionados, y Boruto no tanto, aunque él, a medias, tenía justificación para actuar así.

-Ya cierren la boca—se quejó Boruto que llevaba todo el camino escuchando los chillidos de sus hermanas y hermano menor.

El rubio, de casi quince años, se había visto forzado a dejar a todos sus amigos en la ciudad producto del traslado familiar a la vida, por así decirlo, _"campestre"_. Había estado a nada de tener su primera novia, pero había desechado tal idea al notar que una relación a distancia hubiera sido un verdadero fiasco en su situación. Y ahora tenía que tolerar a sus insoportables hermanas y hermano menor todo el camino. ¿Estaban probando su paciencia? Pues eso era un error ya que era, por no decir nada, escasa.

Naruto, cerrando la puerta del vehículo y viendo que ya la mayoría de sus hijas e hijos habían bajado, observo a su esposa que tomaba aire después del viaje a través de la carretera.

-¿Oyes eso?—le preguntó divertido.

-No, no oigo nada—le respondió Hinata, confundida por su pregunta.

-Exacto—respondió Naruto en el acto, haciéndola reír.

Hinata inmediatamente siguió sus cuatro hijos que por poco y derriban la puerta, emocionados por entrar a su nueva casa para elegir habitación. Hinata debía de admitir que está igualmente emocionada que ellos, Naruto y ella habían esperado mucho y ahorrado cada centavo que les había sido posible para tener esa casa…y ahora era suya.

-Genial, estamos en medio de la nada—se quejó Boruto. El rubio volteo a ver a su padre antes de entrar. -¿Puedo elegir mi habitación o tampoco tengo alternativa?—pregunto a regañadientes, entrando a la casa y dándoles la espalda a sus dos padres.

Naruto observo a Hinata, que estaba de pie en la entrada observando a Boruto entrar completamente desganado. El rubio no sabía cómo tener paciencia para con su hijo mayor que les estaba dando a ambos, sobre todo a él, varios dolores y quebraderos de cabeza, como todo adolescente.

-Bueno, era la primera novia que tendría—recordó Hinata a Naruto, en voz alta, -ya lo superara—lo alentó ella.

-¿Tú crees?—le pregunto Naruto notoriamente dudoso.

-Eso espero—finalizó Hinata antes de entrar.

El rubio, solo con sus pensamientos y con el pequeño perro Akita Inu que tenían por mascota, negó para sí mismo. Lentamente camino hacia la casa pero se detuvo en espera de ingresar junto a su fiel amigo y compañero, Shiro quien para su sorpresa se quedó parado en la entrada sin atreverse a ingresa, como si sintiera miedo a algo que Naruto no podía ver.

\- Entra Shiro—le ordeno a su perro que siempre obedecía diligentemente, más esta vez el pequeño perrito se quedó quiero en su lugar, gimiendo de forma lastimera. -¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunto acercándose a él hasta sujetarle el collar que jalo en un intento porque el entrara, más no lo hizo pese al esfuerzo de Naruto. –Camina—pero Shiro siguió quieto en su lugar, como si hubiera algo en el interior de la casa que le resultara inquietante o peligroso. Naruto jamás recordaba haberlo visto así. -Está bien, como quieras.

Naruto, viendo que no podía hacer nada para que su perro entrara, lo dejo ser y en su lugar ingreso a la casa sin pensar en aquello que podía estar asustando a Shiro.

 _Cosas de perros_ , pensó Naruto únicamente.

* * *

La mudanza había llegado solo unos minutos después que ellos y eso había servido para comenzar a darle forma y lugar a toda la que, ahora, era su nueva casa. Incluso Boruto había recompuesto su habitual mal humor en pro de ayudar a su madre, hermanas y hermano mientras su padre dirigía a los encargados de la mudanza. Si había algo que Boruto apreciaba de la nueva casa era el espacio; ahora si podría tener una habitación para el solo ya que era mayor que sus hermanas y hermano. Ellos podían compartir pero él no aceptaría menos.

-Boruto ¿Sabes dónde está mi móvil?—se le acerco Isae.

De todos sus hermanos, y tenía cuatro, Isae era con la que mejor se llevaba. La rubia de larga cabellera rubia y orbes perla, iguales a los de su madre, era pasiva y nunca le daba problemas. Podía sentarse a su lado toda la tarde, centrada únicamente en dibujar y el disfrutaba de ese silencio en que podía hacer aquello que quisiera. Además de que ella no era una entrometida como Kushina o Himawari, y esta última le daba miedo por su mal temperamento.

 _Si la viera la abuela_ , pensó Boruto para sí mismo recordando a su abuela Kushina en base a los relatos de su padre.

-Creo que lo tiene Kushina en la sala—le respondió tras haber revisado la caja que tenía frente a él y no encontrar nada.

-Gracias—le respondió Isae al instante, corriendo hacia la habitación continua—la sala—donde Kushina descargaba varias cosas de una caja. Al verla igualmente atareada dudo en si debía preguntarle o no, pero finalmente lo hizo; -oye Kushina, ¿has visto mi móvil?

Revisando el interior de la caja, ante la pregunta de su hermanita, Kushina extrajo un sencillo móvil de largas figuras de metal pintadas con pintura metálica y listas gris perla que se sostenía en su base gracias al emblema de la familia Uzumaki. La pequeña rubia asintió vigorosamente al reconocerlo

-¿Es este?—pregunto Kushina con diversión al ver la expresión soñadora de su hermana.

-Si, gracias—respondió la rubia dispuesta a tomar su móvil.

Pero su hermana, un tanto más alta, se lo impidió sujetándolo lo suficiente más alto como para que su hermanita no pudiera alcanzarlo como disponía. La observo retadoramente con la mirada, dándole a entender que tendría que esforzarse si lo quería de vuelta.

-Tienes que alcanzarlo—la alentó Kushina, retrocediendo.

La pequeña, aunque rápida, rubia, salto y avanzo siguiendo muy de cerca a su hermana que se divertida al frustrarla y causarle un bochorno. Pero si algo había heredado Isae de su padre era su determinación y eso la incito a seguir intentando pese a las bromas de su hermana.

-Kushina, basta—le gritó Isae al lograr alcanzar el móvil, arrebatándoselo de la mano.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros y la dejo pasar.

-Ya, no llores—se burló más la rubia la ignoro.

Con su móvil en la mano, Isae atravesó la sala y otro pasillo más hacia la cocina donde su madre desempacaba los platos y utensilios por si sola. Deteniéndose al lado de ella, más sabiendo que su madre no aceptaría ayuda en ello, Isae solo se quedó ahí para preguntar.

-Oye mamá, ¿puedo colgar mi móvil?—le pregunto ya que su madre seguramente ya había visto toda la casa.

Hinata detuvo su trabajo y volteo a ver a su hija que estaba a su lado.

-Claro, afuera hay un lugar donde puedes ponerlo—apenas respondió Isae camino hacia la puerta. -Hija, dile a Himawari que entre, oscurecerá pronto—le indico alzando un poco la voz al ver a su hija abrir la puerta y salir a colgar su móvil.

Subiendo a una especie de hamaca que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, Isae colgó su móvil sobre un gancho escuchando la melodía que se producía cuando el viento hacia chocar las figuras entre sí, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Busco con la mirada a su hermana menor, Himawari, encontrándola-en su rango de visión—sentada contra un gran árbol, con algo en sus manos.

-Himawari, entra, mamá dice que es tarde—le gritó Isae al verla distraída y metida en su propio mundo.

-¡Mira lo que encontré!—le gritó, igualmente, Himawari.

Viendo que su hermana no respondía a su llamado, Himawari siguió jugando con aquel extraño juguete con el que, al girar la manecilla, veía a una niña detrás de ella que lucía muy amigable. Notando las nubes avanzar a paso veloz, cerro la cubierta del juguete y regreso con el hacia la casa, corriendo.

Ya vería que era eso, más tarde.

* * *

Kushina e Isae hacían girar a Minato que tenía los ojos vendados y que intentaba no caerse por culpa de ellas si es que terminaba mareado.

Ya era tarde y se habían aburrido tras haber desempacado gran parte de sus cosas, más aún quedaban varias que terminarían de ordenar y ubicar al día siguiente. Por ahora, y siendo niños como eran, solo querían jugar y corta con la seriedad por un rato.

-Uno, dos, tres—contaban los tres al mismo tiempo.

Aunque el pobre Minato más que contar intentaba retener su propio estómago y paleaba por no caer de rodillas al suelo producto de los mareos, aferrándose a las manos de sus hermanas que lo hacían girar En cuanto escucho que ellas contaban tres, se sintió endeble ya que ellas habían corrido a esconderse..

-¡No veas!—escucho la orden de Kushina cuya voz se alejaba.

Siguió girando por mera inercia, como se suponía que debía hacerlo por el juego, e intento no caer producto de su debilidad. Busco apoyo en la pared y así pudo girar sin perder el equilibrio.

-cuatro, cinco—conto el mismo sin parar de girar.

Corriendo y mirando cada lugar había y por haber para esconderse, Kushina e Isae involuntariamente chocaron contra su padre a quien, chistándolo, le pidieron que guardara silencio para que Minato no supiera donde estaban.

-Oigan, ¿ya se terminaron la pizza?—preguntó Naruto con la caja de pizza entre las manos cuando sus hijas pasaron a su lado. -No quiero que se desperdicie. Es muy costoso alimentarlos—se quejó más para sí mismo.

Se retiró, dejándolas jugar. Ya vería cuando podría regañarlas por jugar antes de comer. Si las cosas seguían así perdería todo el dinero en comida que se desperdiciaba inútilmente.

-Siete, ocho, nueve, diez—termino de girar Minato, encontrando estabilidad antes de decidirse a buscar. -Listas o no halla voy—dio a saber el peliazul, comenzando a caminar. Se sentía todavía más perdido al no ver y conocer la nueva casa. Las cosas no eran como en la casa anterior donde conocía el orden de las cosas, ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba las cosas. –Aplaudan—señalo el Uzumaki.

Escucho dos aplausos, uno en una dirección y un segundo, casi inmediato, en otra dirección. Siguió el rastro del que había escuchado primero, pero casi cae producto de una caja que se encontró en su camino, acción mediante la cual asusto a su madre que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Niños, no conocen bien la casa, se van a lastimar—advirtió Hinata a Minato que asintió, con los ojos vendados.

-Bien, bien—respondió únicamente sin ver a su madre entornar los ojos, pero casi adivinando que lo había hecho, -segundo aplauso.

Kushina aplaudió y, casi inmediatamente, Isae que estaba en otro lado, desorientando a su hermano, cosa que su madre Hinata, que estaba ahora subiendo las escaleras, noto inmediatamente, observando reprobatoria y burlonamente a su hija.

- _Tramposa_ —susurró Hinata a modo de crítica para su hija.

Minato, usando sus manos para tantear el terreno, sintió la pared mediante la cual avanzo hasta encontrar una puerta. Sostuvo y giro la perilla, abriendo la puerta y estando seguro de que ahí se encontraba alguien.

-Aplaudan—demando escuchando el inmediato aplauso de alguien contra quien se lanzó, triunfante. -Te tengo—escucho el ruido de, contra quien se había lanzado, chocando su espalda contra las tablas de la pared a sus espaldas las cuales aparecieron caer. Se quitó la venda dándose cuenta de que a quien había atrapado era Kushina. -¿Estás bien?—le pregunto, preocupado por la fuerza de su exabrupto.

-Si—respondió Kushina.

Naruto, tras escuchar el ruido de algo cayendo en una de las habitaciones, supo que había pasado; sus hijos habían roto algo. Camino rápidamente hacia donde escucho el ruido encontrando a todo sus hijos, incluso a Boruto que observaba curioso la abertura que habían hecho Minato y Kushina.

-Haber, ¿y ahora que rompieron?—los regaño, abriéndose paso entre ellos para entrar en esa habitación que, desde su llegada, no habían examinado. -Déjenme pasar, por favor—pidió encontrándose con el hueco en la pared, producto del juego entre Kushina y Minato. Eso no parecía una rotura, parecía que habían tapado ese pasaje por un propósito que, hasta ahora, el Uzumaki desconocía, -Kushina, tráeme los fósforos por favor—pidió Naruto al no conseguir ver nada de lo que había al otro lado.

El Uzumaki comenzó a apartar las tablas para despejar el espacio, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos. Hinata, que había escuchado el golpe, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto asustada al ver que todos sus hijos se encontraban allí, y Kushina regresaba con fósforos de la cocina.

-Kushina rompió algo—acuso Minato

-¿Qué se rompió?—pregunto Hinata, de pie tras sus hijos.

-La pared—le respondió Kushina, con los fósforos aun en la mano y sin entregárselos todavía a su padre.

Naruto aparto lentamente las tablas, abriendo el espacio que antes había formado una puerta y observo el interior que se encontraba completamente oscuro y cuyas luces eléctricas claramente no funcionaban ya que el había oprimido el interruptor.

-Al parecer tenemos un sótano—volteo a verla Naruto. –Fósforos—pidió haciendo que Kushina se los entregara, -gracias.

Hinata, escuchando a sus hijos pedir desesperadamente ver que era lo que había allí. Naruto entro sin titubeo alguno con los fósforos en la mano, y uno encendido para iluminar lo que había allí abajo. Sin saber porque, pese a confiar en él, Hinata sintió miedo al verlo desaparecer en el umbral de aquellas tablas, casi como si presintiera que algo podía pasarle.

-Todos podrán ver—los tranquilizo Hinata. El no escuchar a Naruto la estaba asustando, casi contaba los segundos que pasaba ahí abajo y eso solo la ponía todavía más nerviosa. -Naruto, ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

El Uzumaki, en el sótano, iluminaba lo poco que le era visible con ayuda de un fosforo, analizando objetos viejos como un piano y cientos de cosas que parecían verdaderamente sacadas de un vertedero y que no llamaron en lo absoluto su atención.

-Pues…no estoy seguro, hay un piano muy viejo…y bastante basura—enumero Naruto justo antes de que el fosforo en su mano se apagara, dejándolo completamente a oscuras. -¡Rayos!—maldijo su lentitud.

Hinata sentía el corazón en vilo al haber dejado de escucharlo. No sabía porque pero sentía mucho miedo.

-Naruto. Sube ya—le pidió intentando no sonar paranoica.

El chirrido de las escaleras la alerto justo antes de que Naruto apareciera con los fósforos en la mano y una mirada crítica hacia sus hijas. Hinata sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo y se contuvo de lanzarse a abrazarlo por mera inercia.

-No quiero que bajen, está lleno de arañas—ordeno Naruto sabiendo que la advertencia de arañas sería suficiente para mantener a sus hijos alejados, y de hecho fue así ya que todos se retiraron inmediatamente, decepcionados por la respuesta de su padre. -Tenemos un espacio extra, lo revisare mañana—le comunico a Hinata mientras se retiraban y Naruto cerraba la puerta.

Hinata lo observo confundida.

-¿Por qué lo cerraron con tablas?—se preguntó ella en voz alta.

El rubio sencillamente se encogió de hombros pues el tampoco encontraba una respuesta a tal interrogante.

-No lo sé—respondio Naruto, envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera.

* * *

-Estoy muy cansado—se quejó el rubio al escuchar como sonaban las articulaciones de su cuello.

Naruto entro en su, ahora, nueva habitación, completamente agotado. Únicamente con la idea de tumbarse sobre la cama y dormir inmediatamente. Todo su cansancio se esfumo al ver a su bellísima esposa, de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada preocupada y fijo en algo que había en el exterior, lo cual lo preocupo. Se acercó por detrás de ella y, abrazándole la cintura, observo por sobre los hombros de ella a Shiro que seguía afuera, ladrando fuertemente hacia la casa.

-Algo le pasa a Shiro—dijo Hinata en voz alta.

-Si, y no sé cuál es su problema—le respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros, -no pude lograr que entrara a la casa.

Hinata giro su rostro para verlo a los ojos haciendo que Naruto se diera cuenta de que su preocupación, por más extraño que parecía, no lograba desaparecer pese a su explicación, es más, ella lucia todavía más preocupada.

-No podemos dejarlo afuera—respondió Hinata únicamente, negando con su cabeza.

Ella tampoco podía creer el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Shiro. Jamás había actuado así en todos los años que llevaba con ellos. Naruto le beso el hombro y abrazo igual de cálidamente.

-Está bien, tiene la cadena—respondió él, pero sabiendo que, ni con eso, Hinata se quedaría conforme. -Shiro, ya cállate—demando Naruto con voz fuerte, escuchando al canino Akita Inu ladrar un par de veces antes de guardar silencio.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Hinata se giró por completo hacia su esposo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y sintiendo los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Pese a todo el esfuerzo hecho durante el día, la felicidad que sentían era enorme, sobre todo ella que comprendía muy bien el sacrificio que Naruto estaba haciendo al cambiarse de casa tan abruptamente.

-Gracias por todo esto, sé que fue complicado—agradeció Hinata sin apartar sus ojos de los de su esposo, -será fabuloso, ¿no crees?—lo alentó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Yo creo que ya lo es—respondió Naruto con un beso.

En ese beso, que duro unos segundos, Naruto supo que se le había esfumado el cansancio producto de la presencia de ella, su mayor felicidad que lo llenaba de una paz y plenitud que, en el pasado, había creído o considerado imposible.

-¿Estás muy cansado para estrenar la casa?—le preguntó Hinata, tímida pero coquetamente al romper el beso.

Naruto tenía muchas cosas que elogiarle a su esposa, los hijos que le había dado, la felicidad que le brindaba cada día, la calma que le transmitía sin importar cual fuese la situación. Con ella era feliz como—y estaba seguro—no lo hubiera sido jamás con ninguna otra persona. A ella jamás podría negarle nada.. Y para ser honestos…a él ya se le había pasado el cansancio.

-No mucho—menciono sin demasiado interés, actuando, antes de cargarla sin el menor esfuerzo, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, -parece que el cansancio se va.

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse cuando Naruto la recostó sobre la cama, con el encima.

Pese al ambiente de alegría y paz que reinaba en la casa…había algo que lo tenía a todos intranquilos. No podían entender que era ese algo, pero fuera lo que fuere aquello se sentía peligroso…y puede que, hasta entonces, Shiro hubiera sido el único que se hubiera dado cuenta con la suficiente antelación como para no entrar en la casa.

* * *

 **PD:** nuevamente perdón por la espera y gracias por los comentarios. Si, escribí la historia porque vi que nadie había decidido hacer una adaptación y a mi me pico la curiosidad el hacerlo. :D espero que no le parezca mal a nadie y de ser así, por favor dígalo. Hay que ser honestos. Además yo solo escribo por gusto y sus comentarios son muy apreciados por mi :D gracias


	3. Chapter 2

**-** La historia no me pertenece, en una adaptación de la pelicula "El Conjuro" de 2013, yo solo escribo para pasar el tiempo, agradeciendo infinitamente a aquellos quienes las leen :3

* * *

Hinata se despertó tras una larga noche de sueño reparador pese a haberse dormido muy tarde luego de que ella y Naruto hubieran "estrenado" la casa. Sonrió como una niña al recordar esto mientras apartaba las sabanas y el cobertor, colocándose un bata por sobre el pijama.

Desenredando su cabello con sus propias manos, la Uzumaki abrió la puerta de su habitación y cruzo el pasillo hacia la escalera, olvidando el hecho de que la puerta de la habitación contigua estaba abierta y que dos de sus hijos, ahora despiertos, la habían escuchado levantarse.

-Mamá

La Uzumaki se detuvo al escuchar la somnolienta voz de su hijo Minato. Abriendo totalmente la, hasta entonces, puerta entreabierta, Hinata entro con una radiante sonrisa, encontrando a sus hijos Minato y Kushina cubiertos hasta el cuello con las sabanas y el cobertor, aun entre dormidos y despiertos.

-Hola, ¿cómo durmieron?—preguntó Hinata, genuinamente interesada.

Minato asintió únicamente, dando a entender que ambos habían dormido bien.

-Tengo frio—comentó el peliazul para su madre a modo de indirecta ayuda.

Cerrando todavía más la bata contra su cuerpo, Hinata sintió, sobando sus brazos en un intento por brindarse algo de calor corporal. Era extraño que la casa fuera tan fría, pero Hinata supuso que debía tratarse de algún problema en la caldera.

-Hace un poco de frio—comentó Hinata a favor del tema y ludiendo que intentaría solucionarlo.

Hinata giro su rostro al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, creyendo que se trataba de Naruto, más no se trataba de otro que de su hijo Boruto que emergió lentamente con expresión molesta.

-¿No pudieron comprar una casa con inodoro que funcione?—criticó Boruto abriendo la puerta del baño desde donde emergió con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

Suspirando y pidiendo la paciencia que siempre debía de tener para con sus cinco hijos, Hinata desenredo su cabello mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera, sin voltear a ver a su hijo pero dando la señal de que tenía la atención de él.

-Dile a tu padre—respondió Hinata, sujetándose de la barandilla para descender por los escalones.

El rubio, tragando su mal humor, asintió únicamente. Pero sus quejas, producto de la noche anterior no podían ser acalladas y eso le decía su conciencia.

-Y anoche había un olor horrible en mi habitación, como si algo se hubiera muerto—menciono finalmente el primogénito Uzumaki, recordando el nauseabundo olor a algo podrido en su habitación.

De solo recordarlo ya sentía náuseas y escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo por completo.

-¿Todavía huele?—preguntó Hinata, casi al final de las escaleras, con voz fuerte para que Boruto la escuchara.

-No- respondió Boruto únicamente.

-Está resuelto—respondió la Matriarca Uzumaki.

Frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose la lengua para sí mismo, el Uzumaki cerró la puerta del baño y volvió a ingresar, lavándose los dientes frente al espejo, aun en pijama.

 _Tendré que soportarlo_ , pensó molesto el rubio.

* * *

La Uzumaki, frotándose los brazos, avanzó por el pasillo del nivel inferior de la casa.

Sus ojos se centraron en el reloj que estaba al final del pasillo con tal sorpresa que hasta su cuerpo se detuvo. Observo confundida las manecillas del reloj que parecían haberse detenido a las 3:07 de la mañana. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que un reloj, perfectamente funcional, se detuviera a una hora indeterminada posterior a la madrugada?

El eco de golpes bajo el suelo la sorprendió todavía más y saco de su ensueño.

Lentamente y casi con miedo avanzó por el pasillo hacia la única habitación, además de la cocina, que se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Trago saliva sonoramente mientras se acercaba y escuchaba más claramente los pasos provenir desde su interior. Entrando todavía con lentitud, Hinata descendió cuidadosamente por las oscurecidas escaleras, teniendo el debido cuidado de no tropezar.

-Naruto—lo nombró Hinata con la voz temblorosa.

Un destello de luz se percibió y Hinata, descendiendo aun, respiro más tranquila al ver a Naruto instalando debidamente el sistema eléctrico. El rubio concentrado en su labor, apenas y se había percatado de su llegada.

-Buenos días, amor—la saludo Naruto, despegando brevemente su vista de su trabajo para observar, sonriente a su esposa.

Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron el sótano con sorpresa total ante el desorden que ahí había, todo estaba lleno de polvo, en su opinión, basura y escombros, muebles viejos y objetos sin ninguna clase de valor a su entender. Más Naruto no parecía estar tan desalentado como ella.

-Limpiar esto no será nada sencillo—comentó Hinata intento no reírse del entusiasmo de su adorado esposo. -Dios mío. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?—preguntó esperando una razonable respuesta de parte de su esposo.

Habiendo terminado su instalación, el rubio bajo de la escalera sobre la que había estado trepado, y la observo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba todo lo había y por haber a su vista.

-Bueno, deberíamos ver que encontramos, ¿no?—la alentó Naruto, notando que ella estaba a nada de carcajear producto de su optimismo. -Aquí podría haber unas antigüedades muy valiosas—comentó el Uzumaki, enderezando una vieja y destartalada silla que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-O tal vez basura que el propietario anterior no quería—respondió Hinata, tomando un viejo balón que estaba apiñado en una de las cajas y lanzándoselo a Naruto.

El Uzumaki atrapo el balón y jugo con el entre sus manos, observándola de manera burlona, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Pues ya es nuestra—comentó el rubio.

Hinata, riendo, le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la escalera.

-Diviértete, preparare café—se despidió para poder preparar el desayuno, aparto la parte baja de su bata para no tropezar con los escalones.

-Ahora subo, veré si puedo encender la caldera- respondió el Uzumaki.

La ojiperla, al escucharlo, se detuvo por un breve instante.

-Sería bueno, hace mucho frio—respondió Hinata antes de subir por las escaleras, hacia la cocina.

* * *

Hinata, ya teniendo lista una taza de café caliente para Naruto sobre la mesa, lleno la tetera de agua, observando el soleado día que iniciaba por la ventana de la cocina que daba con el jardín entero.

Era una vista muy bonita.

Cerró la llave y, al hacerlo, se percató para su sorpresa de que también el reloj, sobre la mesa de la cocina, también estaba detenido a las 3:07 de la mañana. ¿Demasiada coincidencia?, ¿Se estaba imaginando o sugestionando cosas? No sabía porque pero no creía que todo eso fuera producto de su imaginación.

-Shiro, ven Shiro.

Hinata se giró, saliendo de su ensueño, encontrando a su hija menor, Himawari, todavía en pijama y despeinad, buscando el fiel can que tenían por mascota y amigo. La peliazul, vivo retro de su madre, excepto por el color de sus ojos, la saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mami, ¿dónde está Shiro?—preguntó la tierna infante.

Recordando que Naruto se había visto forzado a colocarle la cadena a Shiro la noche anterior, Hinata supuso que el canino debía de estar triste y con hambre tras la larga mudanza en que prácticamente no había probado bocado alguno. Quizá se alegraría de ver a Himawari con quien siempre jugaba y giraba por el suelo. En el mejor sentido, claro.

-Esta afuera y debe tener hambre—supuso Hinata, inclinándose y besando la frente de su hija menor, -¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?

-Sí—respondió la pequeña, sonriente, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero al girar se encontró frente a su padre que la elevo mediante un abrazo. -Hola papa—lo saludo la pequeña tras recupera el aire y en cuanto su progenitor la puso sobre el suelo, -me cuidas esto.

Naruto recibió el muñeco de oso panda, blanco y rosa, de manos de su hija.

-Claro—respondió Naruto pero, apenas y habiendo dado su respuesta, la pequeña salió corriendo, disparada hacia la puerta la cual abrió rápidamente y sin problemas, -no corras Himawari—pidió el Uzumaki para que su hija no tropezara ni se hiciera daño.

Sonriendo al ver que su uy querida hija, que tenía por completo su personalidad, no lo obedecía, el rubio dejo el muñeco sobre la mesa y se giró hacia su esposa que parecía preocupada.

-Naruto—lo observo Hinata, notoriamente preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó el Uzumaki, poniendo su total atención en lo que ella quisiera decirle.

Hinata apunto con sus ojos el reloj que se encontraba por sobre la mesa y que se había detenido a las 3:07. El rubio frunció el ceño ante esto, confuso.

-Este reloj se detuvo a las 3:07 y el del pasillo también—confesó Hinata que ya había visto dos casos y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante un tercero.

El rubio, acercándose a la mesa, lo quito de la pared sin problema alguno y lo examino exhaustivamente, más todo funcionaba perfectamente. No entendía por que el reloj se había detenido en una hora en concreto.

-Qué raro—menciono el Uzumaki, acercando el reloj a su oído, escuchando claramente que seguía funcionando sin problema alguno, -tal vez se golpeó en la mudanza—supuso.

La Uzumaki se le acerco ante esto, levantando ligeramente su pijama y rebelando un moretón que, ella por lo menos, asociaba a la actividad que había realizado la noche anterior.

-Hablando de golpes, ¿Qué me hiciste anoche?—le preguntó directamente al rubio.

Naruto la observo incrédulo, tomando la taza de café sobre la mesa y bebiendo un poco, casi atragantándose al ver el moretón que ella tenía en el costado de una de sus piernas.

-Yo no hice eso, ¿o sí?—preguntó Naruto, haciendo memoria y, de hecho, no recordando haberle dejado ninguna marca en particular.

 _O me está fallando la memoria_ , especulo el rubio para sí mismo… _o estoy siendo sonámbulo_. En ambos casos el Uzumaki no veía posible tal circunstancia. Había sido sonámbulo en su adolescencia, una o dos veces, pero ya habían pasado muchos años sin un incidente. ¿Por qué lo seria ahora?

-No lo sé—respondió Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

La plática de ambos, más relajada ya que Naruto bebía tranquilamente de su café, se vio interrumpida por el exabrupto grito de terror de parte de su hija menor que, según sabían, se encontraban en el jardín. Dejando la taza de café a medias sobre la mesa, Naruto siguió rápidamente a Hinata que, corriendo delante de él, abrió la puerta y corrió a toda prisa hacia el jardín.

-¡Himawari!, ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Hinata su hija menor que se cubría el rostro con la manos, llorando. Hinata se inclinó para abrazarla y, al levantar la vista hacia aquello que había asustado a su hija. -Oh, Dios mío…Shiro—sollozo Hinata.

Naruto, teniendo más resistencia emocional que su esposa, se inclinó hacia el buen amigo y familiar había sido Shiro y que ahora se encontraba estrangulado por su propia cadena…como si hubiera intentado zafarse de alguna forma tremendamente desesperada hasta romperse el cuello. Ocultando el rostro de su hija en sus brazos, abrazándola protectoramente, Hinata observo a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Un día, apenas y llevaban un día en la casa. ¿Qué más debían de esperar?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a "Yuno-Uchiha" por seguir y comentar la historia, enserio lo aprecio y este capitulo esta dedicado a él y a su atención para leerla :3 gracias, intentare hacer el próximo capitulo lo antes posible.


	4. Chapter 3

-La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kshimoto y yo solo aludo a su presencia para la narración o sucesión de la historia

* * *

 _Casa de los Uchiha_

Sasuke entro a la sala de su casa encontrando a su hermosa esposa peinando el cabello de su hija, Sarada que, toda vestida de blanco, se reía y dejaba hacer como de costumbre.

-Te ves muy bonita—la elogio Sasuke.

Besando sonoramente la mejilla de su hija, Sakura dejo de peinar a Sarada.

-Cámbiate para cenar—indico a su hija.

El Uchiha, que traía una taza de leche y miel para su esposa, se sentó junto a ella y observo a su hija que no parecía dispuesta en lo absoluto a quitarse ese vestido que su madre había hecho especialmente para ella. Sarada valoraba más los regalos de sus padres que los de otras personas cercanas a la familia.

-¿Lo usare para cenar?—pregunto Sarada, claramente a modo de broma.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar reír ante la sugerencia de su hija.

-No, ni lo sueñes—respondió Sakura ante lo cual su hija se retiró, claramente para cambiarse de ropa. Dándole las gracias a su esposo, tomo la taza de leche y la removió ligeramente, percibiendo el dulce aroma a miel. Estaba intrigada por lo que su esposo pudiera decirle. -¿Cómo te fue?

Sai Yamanaka, un aclamado reportero había llegado de visita esa tarde para saber del trabajo que ellos hacían, pero como siempre existía el caso de que este fuera escéptico, como muchos, y escribiera o dijera aquello que resultara conveniente o atractivo para la gente y no aquello que fuera un verdadero hecho. Sasuke sin embargo parecía bastante conforme.

-Creo que escribirá un buen artículo—respondió Sasuke.

-Oh, no es escéptico…son poco usuales—elogio Sakura, con una sonrisa, pero el silencio de su esposo la incomodaba. Sabía muy en que estaba pensando, en un caso que habían llevado a cabo hacia algunas semanas y que la habían afectado mucho, había pasado una semana entera encerrada en su habitación, sin comer nada…y Sasuke se responsabilizaba de lo sucedido en el caso diciendo que no había tenido el cuidado suficiente. -Deja de culparte, Sasuke—pidió la pelirosa.

Sasuke asintió únicamente.

Ella tenía razón, no servía de nada culparse si aquello ya había sucedido, era le pasado. Lo mejor era vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro, no en el pasado. La vio beber un sorbo de leche y fruncir el ceño ligeramente antes de levantar la mirada hacia él. El Uchiha supo inmediatamente cual era el problema. ¿Cómo es que siempre lo olvidaba?

-¿Sin azúcar?—preguntó Sasuke ante lo cual Sakura asintió únicamente con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ahora vuelvo

Ella le entrego la taza y sonrió al verlo marcharse hacia la cocina.

* * *

El aire nocturno ya no resultaba frio para la familia Uzumaki que, tras la partida de Shiro, seguía acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar. Hinata se encontraba dormida en su habitación y sus hijos en las suyas. En la habitación continua a la del matrimonio Uzumaki, la cual era compartida por Minato y Kushina, reinaba el silencio.

Minato se removió en cuanto sintió que alguien lo había halado de los pies, aun medio dormido, entre abrió los ojos y observo a Kushina que dormía en la cama contigua. La expresión de somnolencia en el rostro de la Uzumaki no engañaba en lo absoluto a Minato.

-No es gracioso, Kushina—protesto Minato.

La rubia parpadeo entre dormida ante la voz de su hermano. Lo escucho claramente más no entendía de que estaba hablando

-¿Qué?—preguntó extrañada.

-Deja mis pies—demandó el peliazul.

Kushina entorno los ojos ante la acusación de su hermano.

-Yo no hice nada—se excusó la rubia, dándole la espalda para intentar volver a dormir.

Entre dormido, el peliazul emitió una suave carcajada por la sínica respuesta de su hermana. Podía ser mayor pero igual de inmadura de cómo era Himawari.

-Si claro—respondió Minato. Un aroma nauseabundo llego a sus fosas nasales y el no pudo evitar asociarlo, nuevamente, con su hermana. -No sueltes gases, apesta.

-No quieras culparme, fuiste tú—acusó Kushina.

Ella no era responsable de eso.

* * *

Naruto se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión y el repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta de la cocina lo hizo despertar, encontrándose con la pantalla de la televisión que, al parecer, tenía interferencia. Apago la televisión y se levantó del sofá. Encaminándose hacia la cocina volvió a escuchar el mismo golpeteo triple contra la puerta. Abrió de golpe las puertas de la cocina más no había nada del otro lado, solo la ventana abierta de esta.

Suspiro, recriminándose por sus propios medios, avanzo por la estancia y cerro la ventana no sin antes observar el exterior y nuevamente no encontrando nada. Sin más cerró la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la escalera, más casi el da un ataque al ver a su hijo Boruto esperándolo ahí.

¿Por qué se dejaba asustar tan fácilmente?

-Papá—murmuró Boruto que claramente estaba somnoliento.

Recuperándose de su sorpresa y susto inicial, Naruto observo a su hijo que se refregaba los ojos en un intento por desperezarse.

-Boruto, ¿por qué no estás en la cama?—preguntó Naruto ante el inusual despertar de su hijo mayor

Boruto se parecía mucho a su padre en una cosa, dormía como un tronco y no había nada que lo despertara hasta el día siguiente, pero, a excepción de su padre, siempre conseguía despertarse muy temprano mientras que Naruto hacia estos muy pocas veces. Bueno, aunque con su trabajo aquello era normal.

-Es Isae, está en mi habitación—informó Boruto, ya más despierto. -Otra vez de sonámbula—su padre frunció el ceño ante su declaración.

Caminando detrás de su padre, Boruto regreso a su habitación. Inicialmente había visto entrar a su hermana a su habitación y quedarse de pie frente al armario pero ahora, y para su sorpresa, la pequeña rubia chocaba su frente repetidas veces contra las puertas de este. Boruto observo a su padre que parecía igual de confundido que él, aunque más que confundido, Boruto estaba preocupado por ver a su hermana comportarse de esa manera.

-Oye, jamás había hecho esto—murmuró Boruto, llamando la atención de su padre y, al igual que él, acercándose lentamente para separar a Isae de su continuo golpeteo contra el armario. -Me dijiste que no la despertara si a veía así…

-No, hay que llevarla devuelta a la cama—informó Naruto, colocando su mano sobre la frente de su hija para que no se lastimara mientras Boruto, lentamente, la hacía retroceder y apartarse del armario. -Hija, vuelve a la cama—se susurró a su hija quien pareció obedecer y girar su cuerpo hacia la puerta. Avanzando con su hija, Naruto se giró para ver a su hijo mayor que parecía más tranquilo. -Estará bien, descansa.

-Igual—lo despidió Boruto.

El primogénito Uzumaki observo con notoria desconfianza el armario antes de volver a la cama. Ese objeto estaba en la casa aun antes de que llegaran y en su interior estaban sus cosas, pero hasta ahora Boruto no había reparado en el de esa manera.

Estaban sucediendo cosas muy extrañas.

* * *

PD: perdón por la demora pero es más difícil hacer esta historia ya que no tengo la película en mis manos y mi señal de internet es muy lenta :3 este capitulo esta dedicado a Yuno-Uchiha a quien pido perdón por haber creído que era un "él" y no "ella" enserio lo siento pero la verdad no se en que estaba pensando :3 te todas formas, gracias por seguir la historia y hasta luego :3


	5. Chapter 4

**-** La historia no es mi propiedad sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013, basada en hechos reales. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero su utilización si corre por mi cuenta :3

* * *

El sol había salido hacia y varios momentos pero el cielo seguía pareciendo ligeramente mezclado entre el blanco y celeste habitual mientras la paz e incertidumbre reinaba en la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

-¿Otra vez de sonámbula?—pregunto Hinata, cerrando el grifo de la ducha. -Hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

La Uzumaki se envolvió con una toalla antes de salir de la ducha mientras Naruto le daba la espalda, cepillándose los dientes y terminando de peinarse. La Uzumaki peino su cabello mojado con sus manos mientras Naruto se giraba a verla.

-Termino en la habitación de Boruto—informó Naruto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza cuando Naruto dejo libre el tocador para que ella pudiera peinarse. El Uzumaki la observo, apoyado en la pared y recordando lo que, extrañamente, había tenido lugar la noche anterior.

-Eso no es nada bueno—respondió Hinata, peinándose el cabello delante del espejo, -¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé—admitió Naruto que era tan ignorante como ella en esa materia. El Uzumaki observo preocupado a su esposa al ver que tenía otro moretón en la espalda, y esta vez él estaba seguro de no habérselo hecho mediante su "actividad nocturna" porque sencillamente no habían hecho nada. -Cariño, tienes otro moretón.

Hinata jadeo al escucharlo, girándose para darle la espalda al espejo y ver el moretón por sí misma, tocándose preocupada dicha zona. ¿Qué motivo había para que aparecieran esos moretones? Hinata no conseguía entender la razón detrás de todo eso, jamás le había pasado. No le encontraba sentido sencillamente.

-Cariño, por favor, ve al médico para que te revise—pidió Naruto, abrazándola mientras ella levantaba la vista hacia él.

La Uzumaki asintió únicamente. Sabía que Naruto debía de irse al trabajo y, en unos minutos más, sus hijos a la escuela, excepto Himawari que era muy pequeña aun como para ir.

-Sí—respondió Hinata, asintiendo antes de abrazar a su esposo que le correspondió de la misma manera, besándole el hombro cariñosamente. -Ve con cuidado, te amo—pidió Hinata siendo tierna y romántica como siempre.

El Uzumaki se separó de ella, acariciándole el rostro y contemplando su permanente belleza, incomparable con ninguna otra.

-Y yo a ti—respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hinata ya había despedido a sus hijos y a su esposo para luego, ya vestida y arreglada en caso de que pasara algo, limpiar la casa. Ya cansada de tanto ajetreo, la Uzumaki subió al segundo piso para buscar a su hija menor que debía de encontrarse sola en su habitación, jugando con sus juguetes.

-Sí, claro, extraño mucho a Shiro…era mi mejor amigo—habló Himawari haciendo que su madre, fuera de la habitación, frunciera el ceño. ¿Con quién podía estar hablando su hija si no había nadie en la casa?. -¿Tú vas a ser mi amiga?—preguntó Himawari, tremendamente feliz. -Si, vamos a jugar—respondió la pequeña Uzumaki.

Teniendo el cuidado de no emitir demasiado ruido al entrar, Hinata abrió la puerta d ela habitación de su hija menor, encontrando a esta sentada delante de la mesa que usaba para jugar el té, frente a un juguete que observaba sonriente hasta percibir que su madre entraba, levantando la vista hacia ella.

-¿Hija, con quién hablas?—preguntó Hinata viendo que ahora su hija menor guardaba total silencio.

-Con Mirai—respondió la pequeña peliazul con la misa sonrisa.

Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la respuesta de su hija, más se tranquilizó al recordar que, en el pasado, sus hijos ya tenían amigos imaginarios a la edad de Himawari. Seguramente Mirai era una amiga imaginaria que su hija menor había creado para palear los momentos solitarios que pasaba al ser la menor de la familia y tan displicente en edad con el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas.

-¿Mirai?—preguntó Hinata para saber que estaba haciendo su hija

-Es mi nueva amiga—respondió Himawari mientras su madre tomaba asiento en la pequeña silla de junto.

-¿Enserio?—preguntó feliz y aliviada de que su hija pudiera hacer algo para no aburrirse.

Ya llevaban cai una semana en la casa y, salvo por el aire frio que tendía a reinar en el ambiente, Hinata temía que su hija menor pudiera sentirse sola producto de la enorme diferencia de edades que había entre ella con sus otros hermanos. Shiro había sido muy querido por la menor de las niñas y Hinata temía que Himawari se viera afectada pro la repentina muerte del fiel y tierno can.

-Si—respondió la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, -¿quieres verla?—pregunto, observando a su madre.

La Uzumaki parpadeo sorprendida ante su pregunta, ¿podía ser una amiga imaginaria si es que ella podía verla? Aquello la preocupo más Hinata se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa y no demostrarlo.

-Si y, ¿cómo?—peguntó Hinata, interesada por la respuesta de su hija.

La pequeña peliazul se levantó de la silla y coloco su nuevo juguete, que había encontrado al llegar a la casa, delante su madre que no entendió su respuesta.

-Con esto—señalo Himawari, una especie de juguete que se parecía muchos a las cajas de sorpresas, con una manecilla que le daba cuerda al juguete, solo que parecía más bien una caja de música con un espejo pintado con líneas blancas en forma de hélice que aminoraban hacia el interior, -cuando la música se detiene la ves parada en el espejo, detrás de ti—explicó la pequeña para su madre que parecía emocionada ante la explicación de su hija. -Pero tienes que darle cuerda, mami.

Hinata asintió ante la explicación de Himawari que permaneció de pie a su lado. La Uzumaki giro la manecilla y la música del pequeño juguete comenzó a sonar mientras el espejo giraba al igual que las líneas en él, haciendo que Hinata concentrara su mirada, con el paso de los segundos la Uzumaki noto que no parecía nada, aludiendo a que seguramente si se trataba de una amiga imaginaria. Pero de repente de una imagen oscura y tétrica apareció en el reflejo del espejo para desaparecer igual de rápido, provocando que Hinata mantuviera su mirada clavada en el cristal de este, aun después de que la música se hubiera detenido.

¿Qué había sido eso? Acaso, ¿Lo había imaginado?

Para su sorpresa, Himawari la asusto, colocando de golpe sus manos por sobre sus hombros y haciendo que Hinata apenas y sostuviera el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

-Hija—respondió Hinata entre las risas de la pequeña peliazul, llevándose una mano al pecho para recuperar la calma. Respiro acompasadamente y se giró a ver a su hija que sonreía, -bueno creo…que Mirai no quiere verme—respondió Hinata.

La pequeña Uzumaki asintió únicamente

-¿Juguemos al escondite?—pidió Himawari con mirada tierna y suplicante.

A Hinata le hubiera encantando pero se consideraba demasiado vieja como para hacerlo, su hija merecía jugar debidamente con el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas luego de que estos llegaran de la escuela, ella no era la mejor de las compañías posibles para jugar porque, y sin exagerar, estaba algo…añeja.

-Hija…yo…- intentó excusarse Hinata.

-Por favor, Boruto y los demás no quieren jugar conmigo—pidió Himawari nuevamente, esta vez casi de rodillas ante su madre.

 _Una vez no es nada_ , se dijo Hinata, pensando en aceptar la propuesta de su hija. _Si no lo hago bien no tiene por qué repetirse_ , se convenció a si misma de ello mientras su hija la observaba con ojos de perrito.

-Está bien, jugare—acabo respondiendo Hinata.

La pequeña Uzumaki dio brincos de felicidad ante la respuesta de su madre mientras buscaba algo con lo que vendarle los ojos. Hinata, por una vez, eligió dejar el rol de ama de casa a un lado para jugar y divertirse. Aun sentada sobre la silla, Hinata se relajó y cerró los ojos en cuanto su hija coloco una venda sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver, pero aun sin decirle cuando iniciaba el juego.

-Recuerda puedes pedirme tres aplausos—explicó Himawari, tomando la mano de su madre para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y comenzar a girar muy lentamente, contando junto con ella. -Uno, dos, tres.

Escuchando los pasos de su hija alejarse, así como el cese de su cuenta, Hinata siguió contando por su cuenta mientras giraba por instinto, sin reparar o pensar si quiera en si lucia tonta o infantil, solo disfrutando del juego y del breve momento de libertad junto a su hija menor.

-Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueves, diez—siguió contando Hinata hasta llegar al número que marcaba el verdadero inicio del juego. -Primer aplauso—indicó Hinata, levantando la voz ligeramente para su hija pudiera escucharla. Siguiendo el eco de unas rápidas palmadas, Hinata abandono la habitación de que, ella, consideraba la pareja menor; Himawari e Isae. La Uzumaki continúo caminando hasta, por equivocación, chochar su abdomen contra la baranda de la escalera, tocándose el estómago antes de darle la espalda a la escalera. -Segundo aplauso—pidió al ver que se había perdido.

Inmediatamente se repitió el eco de aplausos y la Uzumaki intento seguirlos tal cual los había escuchado, muy cerca de ella, ingresando a otra de las habitaciones. Apenas y un segundo tras haber ingresado, Hinata reconoció donde estaba, la habitación de Boruto puesto que escucho las puertas del armario abrirse. Su hija no podía ser tan obvia, ¿o sí?

-Himawari, se dónde te escondes—canturreo Hinata que ya creía tener en sus manos el triunfo del juego. -Aplaude, otra vez—indicó emocionada. Inmediatamente, y sin problema alguno, las palmadas se repitieron a unos pasos de ella, con toda claridad, dándole a entender que hija estaba dentro del armario. -Ya te voy a encontrar—advirtió Hinata, tocando con sus dedos la tela de la ropa dentro del ropero y profundizando su búsqueda con sus manos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel, -siento tu respiración—reconoció.

Pero apenas y los dedos de la Uzumaki tocaron el fondo del ropero, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciéndola retroceder y quitarse la venda de los ojos en el acto. Ya viendo lo que se encontraba delante de ella, Hinata aparto la ropa con sus manos y rebusco en busca de algo que hubiera provocado esa sensación mientras buscaba.

Su hija no se encontraba ahí.

-Te quitaste la venda—celebro y critico Himawari mientras entraba en la habitación al dejar de escuchar a su madre buscándola. Hinata se volteó sorprendida al escuchar a su hija entrar y sacarla de sus pensamientos, -gane—reconoció la pequeña mientras se le acercaba lentamente a su sorprendida madre, -ni siquiera estaba cerca, estaba en la habitación de Kushina y Minato—explicó Himawari al notar el desconcierto de su madre.

Escuchando la explicación de su hija, que no hizo sino asustarla más, Hinata volvió a revisar el armario, incrédula de que aquello que hubiera sentido fuera producto de su imaginación, era imposible que lo fuera. Pero, mientas sus manos rebuscaban entre la ropa, la Uzumaki no volvió a sentir esa especie de "respiración"

¿Lo había imaginado?

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a los que siguen y leen l historia, enserio significa mucho para mi. Y respondiendo a la inquietud de mi querida Yuno-Uchiha, no, no abandonare la historia porque escribo por mi voluntad y entretenimiento, adoro que le guste a otros, pero no la abandonare hasta terminarla y/o hacer una continuación prometido :3 hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 5

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013, más la distribución de los personajes, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si corre por mi cuenta :3

* * *

La familia Uzumaki estaba en paz ante el silencio nocturno y los adormecedores sonidos provenientes del exterior y sus habitantes. En la habitaciones de Minato y Kushina, en el segundo piso, se sentía un ambiente cálido y sofocante que los había dormir con las sabanas casi por sobre el suelo.

El menor de los dos hermanos se removió entre sueños, sintiendo un repentino jalón en sus extremidades inferiores, una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su rostro mientras se debatía entre el sueño y la inconciencia.

-Ya basta, Kushina—habló Minato, medio dormido. -Ya no es gracioso, quiero dormir, deja mis pies—pidió, acomodándose mejor para seguir durmiendo.

Minato era completamente ajeno al sereno sueño que se adueñaba de su hermana. El peliazul creyó que las molestias de parte de _su hermana_ habían terminado, pero un repentino jalón, mucho más fuerte, que por poco y lo hace caer de la cama le advirtió que su hermana no era responsable de nada. Encogiéndose sobre el colchón, completamente despierto y aterrorizado.

El peliazul llevaba años sin creer en eso de los monstruos bajo la cama, pero el haber sentido aquel jalón invisible lo gatear sobre el colchón, colgando su cabeza del bordo de este y observando bajo la cama, sin ver nada, pero escuchando una especie de pasos que iban hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sentándose sobre el colchón, respirando de forma agitada al verse indefenso antes ese _"algo"_ que está en la habitación, Minato solo pudo observar la puerta abrirse más de lo que ya estaba sin brisa alguna. Sus ojos se centraron tras la puerta, en esa oscuridad en que sentía que había alguien.

Sabía que había alguien ahí

-Kushina—murmuró, pidiendo y orando porque su hermana despertara y pudiera ayudarlo, -Kushina…- habló un poco más fuerte.

Parpadeando, removiendo la cabeza contra la almohada, Kushina levanto la mirada ligeramente por sobre su hombro, encontrando a su hermano sentado sobre el colchón, totalmente asustado y temblando producto del medio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto Kushina, irguiendo ligeramente sobre la cama, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano. La rubia dirigió su mirada tras la puertas, donde apuntaban los ojos de su hermano, más ella no conseguía encontrar nada allí. ¿Qué podía asustarlo tanto? -Minato, ¿estás bien?

Su hermano, temblando como una hoja, no emitió palabra alguna ni volteo a verla, extrañando todavía más a Kushina que casi se sentía dentro de una película de terror luego de haber despertado por culpa de su hermano, solo esperaba que no se tratara de una broma ni nada parecido.

-¿No lo ves?—preguntó Minato repentinamente.

Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la puerta nuevamente, y luego a su hermano, Kushina se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía ver?

-¿Ver qué?—preguntó Kushina, confundida.

-Hay alguien detrás de la puerta—respondió Minato sin el menor titubeo. -Hay alguien parado por halla—el peliazul apunto hacia el lugar tras la puerta, con una de sus manos.

La Uzumaki parpadeo confundida, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la puerta, sin apartar su atención de ese lugar. Kushina hizo todo a su alcance por entender a su hermano…pero no conseguía ver nada.

-Yo no veo a nadie—admitió Kushina.

La pesada respiración de Minato, en la cama contigua, casi parecía resonar contra sus oídos, haciéndola sentir todavía más nerviosa porque no sabía quién o que estaba ahí como para asustar a su hermano.

-También nos está viendo—murmuro Minato más para su hermana que para el mismo. Igual de nerviosa, Kushina aparto las sabanas de su paso y s levanto de la cama, avanzando a zancadas hacia la puerta. -Kushina, no, Kushina—intentó detenerla el Uzumaki.

Kushina tomo la puerta con su mano, moviéndola ligeramente y observando ambos lados ante la asustada y preocupada expresión de su hermano menor que parecía haberse quedado sin aire, observando su actuar.

-No, mira, no hay nadie—aseguró Kushina, observando todo por su cuenta para asegurarse de todas formas. -Aquí no hay nadie—la rubia frunció el ceño al sentir un nauseabundo olor en la habitación, se atrevía a decir que casi tras suyo, -otra vez ese olor.

Escuchando las quejas de su hermana, Minato por fin pudo ver la figura tras su hermana, no tenía rostro y era oscura, sabía que solo él podía verla y eso era lo que más lo aterraba. Kushina levanto la mirada hacia él, parpadeando con confusión.

-Por Dios…- murmuro Minato, asustándola, -está parado detrás de ti—aseguro el peliazul.

Tragando saliva sonoramente ante la advertencia de su hermano, Kushina giro lentamente su rostro para ver que había tras ella, de sola sayo solo pudo vislumbrar la habitual oscuridad tras la puerta antes que, de manera inexplicable, la puerta se cerrara de golpe, alejándolos de los demás miembros de su familia y asustándolos a ambos todavía más. Naruto y Hinata, profundamente dormidos en su habitación, se despertaron de golpe al escuchar el tétrico y aterrador grito de parte de Minato. Levantándose de la cama en el acto, ambos abandonaron la habitación. Hinata golpeo una y otra vez la puerta, sin recibir respuesta

-¡Minato!, ¡Minato!—gritó Hinata, girando la perilla entre sus manos sin éxito alguno. -¡No puedo abrir!

Naruto, a su lado, arremetió contra la puerta ante la preocupada expresión de su esposa que no escuchaba sonido alguno del interior. Con una tercera embestida, la puerta cedió y les permitió entrar a ambos. Minato se encontraba llorando en brazos de Kushina que lo abrazaba igual de asustada.

-¡Había alguien más aquí!—gritó Minato, aun siendo abrazado por su hermana.

Sentándose en la cama de Kushina, delante de sus dos hijos, Naruto y Hinata intentaron tranquilizar a Minato. En la puerta se aglomeraron Boruto, Isae y Himawari, que habían sido despertados por los gritos de Minato y los golpes contra la puerta. Boruto observaba claramente confundido la escena. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-En la puerta…estaba detrás…- murmuró Minato totalmente aterrorizado.

Contrario a su esposa, que parecía creerle a Minato, Naruto se apegaba a la realidad y al hecho de que allí no había nada ni nadie salvo ellos. El Uzumaki creyó que se trataba únicamente de una pesadilla, ya que no podía tratarse de otra cosa en esas circunstancias.

-Hijo, aquí no hay nadie—intentó convencerlo Naruto.

Aun siendo abrazado por su hermana, que no quería admitir el estar tan asustada como él, Minato levanto la mirada hacia sus padres, sin ocultar el medio que había sido grabado en sus ojos y sistema tras lo visto y experimentado en esos escasos minutos

-Papá, había alguien ahí…- aseguró Minato apelando a su madre que parecía creerle en su totalidad, -estaba durmiendo, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me tomo de los pies—el peliazul dirigió su mirada hacia Kushina que asintió ante la mirada de sus adres. -Creí que era Kushina…

El rubio suspiro tras escuchar a su hijo, era bastante escéptico y no muy creyente, pensar en espíritus, fantasmas o cosas de esa índole nunca habían cruzado por su mente porque no había experimentado nada como para creerlo…pero, ¿merecía la pena creerle a su hijo que, probablemente, se estuviera sugestionando todo eso?

-Hijo, tranquilo, estoy seguro que fue una pesadilla—Naruto intento hacer razonar a su hijo.

En brazos de Kushina, que temblaba igual que él, Minato negó de manera vehemente ante la suposición de parte de su padre.

-No, el me hablo papá…- aseguró Minato sin dejarse llevar por lo que pensaran sus padres o hermanos, recordando lo que esa criatura oscura le había dicho tras cerrar la puerta de golpe antes de la llegada de sus padres, -dijo que nos quiere ver muertos a todos.

Incluso Boruto, de pie en la entrada de la puerta, tembló ante aquellas palabras, abrazando ligeramente a sus hermanas. No había sido una pesadilla, era algo real.

* * *

 **PD:** este capitulo va dedicado a Yuno-Uchiha a quien le aseguro seguir con la historia hasta su final :3 y perdón si no soy buena transmitiendo miedo en las escenas :3


	7. Chapter 6

**-** Como siempre, la historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la pelicula "El Conjuro" estrenada en 2013. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero su distribución si recae sobre mi responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Hogar de la Familia Uchiha_

Sakura se encontraba con su hija en el jardín de la casa jugando y observando a unos pequeños polluelos que habían rescatado, por así decirlo, del refugio de animales. La bella pelinegra de casi quince años tenía un pequeño polluelo predilecto, a sus ojos, al que—curiosamente—había nombrado _Garuda._

-Garuda—llamó Sakura al polluelo que caminaba sobre el verde césped del jardín.

El polluelo, casi intuyendo a su, siempre, presente cuidadora, no hizo sino caminar hacia Sarada que se movía, haciendo caminar en círculos al pequeño e insistente polluelo.

-Garuda, Garuda—lo llamaba Sarada entre risas.

La pelirosa era observada por su madre que, de pie tras ella, observaba feliz el momento entre madre e hija. Sakura levanto la mirada al ver a Sasuke aparecer en la entrada. Con una sola mirada intuyó que iba a hacer algo, algo que ella no sabía. Solo necesitaba preguntarle algo para saber que mentía, lo conocía muy bien.

-Síguelo—indicó Sakura a su hija, besándole la frente antes de levantarse del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo y césped de u pantalones. Casi pisándole los talones, a Sakura no le resulto complicado alcanzar a Sasuke y hacerlo detenerse. -¿A dónde vas?

La Uchiha emitió lo que, para su esposo, era el mayor de sus encantos: una mirada llena de amor e inocencia que podía desarmarlo sin el mayor problema. Pero Sasuke sabia que tendría que mentirle si quería salir de ahí.

-A la tienda…a comprar algunas cosas—respondió Sasuke, evadiendo su mirada.

Sakura, ante su respuesta, cruzo los brazos tras su espalda, jugando coquetamente con sus pestañas y sabiendo que Sasuke mentía. Tantos años estando casada con él le conferían una capacidad imposible de olvidar para con la mente de su esposo. El simplemente no podía ocultarle nada.

-¿Para qué te esfuerzas?—preguntó Sakura.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?—le cuestiono Sasuke.

La pelirosa lo observo con obviedad.

-En quince años jamás me has podido mentir—le recordó Sakura con la misma persuasión y serenidad que siempre mostraba.

Admitiendo su derrota, Sasuke suspiro sonoramente haciendo sonreír a su esposa que aguardo una explicación ante su "intento" de hacer algo a sus espaldas. Independiente de lo que fuera.

-El padre Sarutobi dijo que tiene un caso y quiere asistencia—habló Sasuke finalmente. Sakura, delante de él, se cruzó de brazos, meditando la idea, -le dije que iría yo mismo—con una sonrisa, Sakura negó y se dirigió hacia el auto sabiendo que Sarada se quedaba en compañía de su madre, Mebuki. -Sakura…voy yo, ¿sí?— Sasuke intentó disuadirla de tal idea.

Sakura no se giró a observar a Sasuke que, claramente, no deseaba que ella fuera a algo que él consideraba terminantemente peligroso.

-Voy contigo. Sasuke—zanjó ella con voz firme. Deteniéndose frente al auto, la pelirosa abrió la puerta para entrar pero Sasuke se lo impidió, -sé que te preocupa que vuelva a pasar.

-Es verdad, me preocupa—respondió Sasuke, aludiendo el hecho de que no quería que ella fuera. -Tal vez deberíamos hacer una pausa…escribir un libro—sugirió.

Arqueando una ceja, entre divertida e incrédula, Sakura negó ante la sugerencia de parte de Sasuke. ¿Un libro? Ambos se conocían y llevaban tan bien por una razón, hacían tan bien su trabajo y podían ayudar a otros por una razón, y Sakura no creía que esa razón fuera…escribir un libro. Eso, quizá, tendría lugar en un futuro remoto, pero no en ese momento.

-¿Qué me dijiste en nuestra noche de bodas?—aludió ella sin dejarse convencer.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su esposa e intentado recordar que le había dicho en su noche de bodas.

-¿Qué si lo hacíamos de nuevo?—preguntó él con diversión, haciendo memoria de sus propias palabras.

Ante esa respuesta, y con una sonrisa, Sakura evadió la mirada de su esposo, haciéndose de rogar y vigilando que ni Sarda ni su madre escucharan la conversación que Sasuke y ella estaban teniendo.

-Después de eso—rio Sakura, cubriéndose los labios. -Dijiste que Dios nos había unido por una razón, ¿no?—le recordó más serena luego de reciente instante de humor. -Yo creo que esa razón no es solo…escribir un libro—intuyó entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo.

Sasuke suspiro, asintiendo. Nuevamente ella había ganado.

* * *

 **PD:** nuevo capitulo, como siempre, en honor a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, pero especialmente para Yuno-Uchiha que siempre se toma la molestia y atención de comentar :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	8. Chapter 7

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" estrenada en 2013. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

El hogar de los Uzumaki estaba sumido en el silencio ante la ausencia de Naruto que habría de llegar casi en la madrugada por motivos de trabajo. Hinata no disfrutaba de esa soledad ni se acostumbraría jamás, pero su esposo trabajaba para velar por ello y eso era motivo suficiente como para silenciarla y hacer sonreír.

La matriarca Uzumaki doblaba la ropa que había planchado previamente sin dejarse preocupar por los moretones que tenía en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Había investigado un poco antes de auto suministrarse medicamentos contrala deficiencia de hierro, lo que aparentemente tenia. Su mente divaga en cualquier cosa mientras sus manos e instinto guiaban sus acciones. Apilo pieza por pieza de ropa al haber terminado su labor, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación escuchando risas y aplausos.

Hinata no pudo evitar entornar los ojos ante esos ruidos, observando el reloj de su habitación. Eran más de las tres de la mañana, ¿Cómo podían jugar a esa hora?

-Niños, ya deberían estar dormidos—regaño Hinata mientras salía de su habitación hacia la de Minato y Kushina.

Para su sorpresa ambos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hacia un par de días. Cerrando la puerta, ligeramente y sin emitir sonido alguno, Hinata se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua donde Isae y Himawari dormían igual de tranquilas una al lado de la otra en sus camas, haciéndola sonreír. Los ruidos debían de haber sido producto de su imaginación porque solo le quedaba revisar a Boruto que debía estar profundamente dormido.

Hinata apenas y alcanzo a cubrirse los oídos ante el ensordecer choque de objetos quebrándose a sus espaldas, haciéndola girarse—apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera—encontrando en el suelo todas las fotografías familiares que colgaban de la pared y los cristales rotos tirados en el suelo.

Apretando los costados de su bata, Hinata descendió lentamente por las escaleras teniendo el debido cuidado de no pisar las preciadas fotos que yacían tiradas sobre el suelo. Sus ojos abandonaron el suelo y recorrieron la sala y el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Una de sus manos se poso en los interrumtores y encendio todas las luces habia y por haber en caso de que hubiera algo fuera de lugar.

Deteniendose, en medio del pasillo, los ojos de la Uzumaki recorrieron todas las puertas notando como la que daba al sotano se movia ligeramente…como si alguien hubiera pasado junto a ella. Suspirando, y serenándose interiormente, Hinata avanzó hacia el sótano, abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz para ver si había alguien abajo…pero ni siquiera ella misma se atrevía a bajar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?—demandó saber intentando que su voz no se quebrara producto del miedo. - ¡Quien quiera que seas, te voy a encerrar!—como única advertencia, Hinata se giró para cerrar la puerta del sótano justo cuando esta se estampo contra su rostro.

El golpe, seco y sorpresivo para ella, la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por las escaleras hasta chocar lateralmente con el viejo piano al final de esta. Quejándose de dolor ante el reciente golpe, Hinata consiguió sentarse sobre el suelo, observando todo a su alrededor con temor palpable, temblando por sus nervios. Sus orbes perla recorrían cada lugar de la habitación alumbrada por el foco de luz blanca…nada se movía, nada parecía fuera de lugar y sin embargo Hinata solo temblaba al estar en ese sótano.

De manera repentina una pelota se movió de la nada, revotando contra el suelo ante u asustada mirada y deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella. Hinata, presa del pánico, se levantó a gatas del suelo y subió las escaleras tan rápidamente como le fue posible escuchando el foco romperse y dejarla a oscuras justo cuando hubo llegado a la puerta. La Uzumaki giro la perilla de manera insistente, golpeando sus palmas contra la madera de la puerta.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Boruto!—llamó Hinata siendo que su hijo mayor -¡Ayuda!

Temiendo a la oscuridad, Hinata recordó que Naruto había dejado una caja de fósforos en el borde de la escalera, tanteando entre la oscuridad para encontrarla y encendiendo un fosforo para ver qué pasaba entre las penumbras. Su respiración era agitada y todo su cuerpo temblaba producto de los nervios ante lo que, escasamente, le era visible por la iluminación del fosforo que se consumió y apago. Temblorosa, Hinata encendió otro rápidamente incapaz de quedarse a oscuras.

-Oye, ¿jugamos al escondite?

Esa voz, casi infantil y de niña, resonó contra sus oídos mientas Hinata movía el fosforo para encontrar la presencia de quien fuera que estuviera ahí. Un par de palmadas, contra el lado de su rostro, llegaron a sus oídos haciéndola soltar el fosforo que se consumió en el aire dejando como testigo del grito de terror de la Uzumaki.

* * *

Boruto se removió contra las sabanas al escuchar golpes contra un punto de la habitación, ignorando inicialmente tal cosa.

El ruido volvió a repetirse haciendo bufar al Uzumaki que se froto los ojos para desperezarse. Apoyando sus manos tras su espalda, el rubio parpadeo mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón encontrándose con su hermana Isae, otra vez sonámbula, chocando incesantemente su frente contra las puertas del armario.

-Isae, ¿de nuevo, en serio?—preguntó ente divertido y compasivo del sonambulismo de su hermana.

El Uzumaki parto las sabanas y se bajó de la cama, avanzando hacia su hermana que golpeaba su frente contra las puertas del armario. El rubio, recordando a su padre, coloco su mano por sobre la frente de su hermana y la hizo cambiar lentamente de dirección haciendo que caminara hacia la cama. Sus amigos se burlarían de él por permitir a su hermana dormir y—como siempre hacia—abrazarlo como si fuera un oso de peluche, pero prefería eso a ver que su hermana no dormiría bien por su irresponsabilidad.

Era el mayor después de todo

-Tranquila…ven, a la cama—le susurró sintiéndola manejable en sus brazos al momentos de recostarla y cubrirla con las sabanas. -Esta noche puedes quedarte, tranquila—entre sueños, y acomodándose sobre el colchón, Isae parecía igual de incomoda. -Acuéstate, bien.

Boruto curio bien a su hermana con la sabana antes de decidirse a volver a dormir. Un repentino golpe contra las puertas del armario, igual a los que su hermana había dado, llegaron a sus oídos. Inicialmente creyó que era producto de su imaginación pero, frente a sus propios ojos, las puertas se removieron produciendo aquel sonido. Volteando a ver a su hermana, que dormía plácidamente, el Uzumaki avanzó hacia el armario viendo como ese gesto se repetía una y otra vez.

Sujetando las perillas entre sus manos, tomando aire, Boruto abrió las puertas de par en par observando lo que fuera que provocaba ese movimiento…pero no había nada. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón expuesto del armario pero no había nada. ¿Lo había imaginado? Un repentino jadeo a su espalda lo hizo girar, encontrándose con la expresión de completo terror plasmada en el rostro de Isae que apuntaba sus ojos hacia la cima del armario.

Boruto levanto la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose co la figura más monstruosa que hubiera visto en su vida y que se lanzó sobre el antes de que pudiera evitar cualquier cosa…

* * *

Naruto detuvo su auto frente a la entrada de la casa tras horas de haber conducido, agotado y sintiendo los músculos adoloridos tras tres largos días de trabajo, lejos de sus hijos e hijas y de su amada esposa.

El Uzumaki cerró la puerta del vehículo saliendo de este con la maleta en la mano y soltándola en el acto al escuchar gritos de terror provenir del interior de la casa que se encontraba con las luces encendidas. Y el claramente distinguía la voz de Hinata de entre todos esos gritos. Dejándose guiar por la voz de su esposa, desde el primer momento en que entro en la casa, Naruto se dirigió hacia el sótano escuchando los golpes de las manos de ella contra la puerta de manera insistente.

-¡Abran!, ¡Abran!, ¡Ayúdenme, abran!—gritaba Hinata de manera desesperada del otro lado.

Sin el menor problema, Naruto giro la perilla y abrió la puerta evitando la caída de Hinata que se desplomo llorando en sus brazos. Temblaba completamente asustada como Naruto jamás recordaba haberla visto. El Uzumaki rompió ligeramente ele abrazo observándola a lo ojos.

-¿Quién entro?—indagó escuchando los gritos que venían del segundo piso.

Hinata negó a modo de respuesta, apoyándose en el marco de la pared para levantarse mientras veía a Naruto subir las escaleras. Girándose hacia el sótano, Hinata cerró la puerta chocando su espalda contra esta con temor a que, lo que sea que hubiera allí, pudiera atacar a su familia.

Llegando al segundo piso, Naruto avanzo entre Kushina, Himawari y Minato que estaban preocupados y asustados delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-¡Boruto!—gritó Naruto, encontrando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo cerrada.

El Uzumaki tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta encontrado a Isae sentada en la cama, con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, llorando. Boruto se removí de espalda contra el suelo como si alguien estuviera forcejeando encima de él.

-¡Boruto!—Naruto sostuvo a su hijo mayor de los hombros haciéndolo reaccionar mientras el rubio abrazaba a su padre, llorando. El Uzumaki levanto la mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose con Hinata que abrazaba a su hijo y a Isae que se había alanzado a sus brazos al verla entrar. -¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—pregunto en voz alta para sí mismo.

* * *

 **PD:** nuevamente actualizo por petición de Yuno-Uchiha quien comenta cada capitulo :3 con respecto a tu pregunta: hice que Sarada tenga quince años porque es el tiempo que Sasuke y Sakura llevan casados (según la cronología de la película). Actualizare en cuanto pueda por mi mente, de pronto, se seca :3 gracias por la atención de leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 8

**-** La historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta :3

* * *

La profesión de parapsicólogo o demonologó era sumamente rentable sobre todo por el hecho de que usualmente la brujería o magia negra era más practicada que nunca en el mundo y eso…hacía peligrar la existencia ante la presencia de perturbadores entes del bajo astral. Hinata había asistido a la conferencia de lo paranormal en pro de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que pasaba en su hogar, escuchando atentamente al Matrimonio Uchiha, camuflad entre las decenas de personas ahí presentes.

-El miedo se define como un estado de agitación y ansiedad por la presencia o percepción de peligro, fantasma o entidad, se alimenta de eso—los ojos de la ojiperla se clavaron a la pantalla mientras escuchaba la explicación brindada por Sasuke Uchiha. -Miren a Kabuto, un granjero que ni siquiera termino la primaria pero que al ser poseído hablo el latín más fluido que he oído—muchos de los presentes se dejaron asombrar en demasía por lo que veían, menos Mitsuki que manejaba el proyector. -Su padre abuso de él y lo torturo en varias ocasiones.

Sakura, de pie junto a su esposo, señalo la pantalla en cuanto se mostraron las fotografías tomadas durante el caso. La que estaba siendo proyectaba señalaba el rostro del hombre en cuestión: Kabuto Yakushi, con lágrimas de sangre manchando su rostro, cosa que hizo jadear de asombro a muchos, si es que no a todos.

-Ahora, si pueden ver sus ojos…verán que llora sangre—indico Sakura con su habitual voz pasiva. -Y de la nada empezaron a aparecer cruces invertidas en todo su cuerpo.

Mitsuki termino de proyectar las imágenes para proceder a apagar el proyector y encender la luz. En el acto más de la mitad de los presentes levanto la mano en espera de que se resolviera una de sus dudas luego de todo lo que habían visto en las fotografías y videos. Lastimeramente la palabra le fue tomada a una chica llamada Mirai.

-¿Usted, personalmente hizo el exorcismo?—cuestiono la joven al señor Uchiha.

-No, porque no estoy autorizado—aclaro Sasuke recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su esposa. Estaba siendo demasiado humilde, -pero he asistido a muchos—admitió observando a su esposa que le guiño un ojo a modo de respuesta. -Un exorcismo puede ser muy peligroso no solo para la victima sino para los que estén presentes.

Hinata, desde su lugar, tomo nota de esto, prestando total atención a lo que oía.

-¿Qué paso con Kabuto?—pregunto un hombre llamado Kiba.

Sakura bajo la mirada ante la pregunta, cediendo nuevamente la palabra a Sasuke. Para ella, recordar ese caso no era algo nada agradable y ameno para su psique. Había visto lo peor por ese caso y no quería revivir ninguna de esas imágenes ni visiones en su mente vulnerable.

-Intento matar a su hermano, pero solo le lastimo le brazo y se disparó el mismo—explicó Sasuke entrelazando parcialmente una de sus manos con las de su esposa, tranquilizándola en el acto. -Kabuto tuvo una vida muy traumática, no tenía motivos para vivir…ni siquiera un exorcismo pudo salvarlo—la audiencia sintió compasión ante esto.

Mitsuki subió al estrado y expuso un telón que tenía escrita tres palabras de arriba hacia abajo: Infestación, Opresión y Posesión, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sakura como un silencioso _gracias_. Hinata frunció el ceño al leer las palabras, preguntándose que significaban.

-Esto nos lleva a las tres fases de la actividad demoniaca; infestación, opresión y posesión—señalo Sasuke antes de proceder a explicar. -La infestación son los murmullos, los pasos, la sensación de una presencia lo que con el tiempo se convierte en la segunda fase: opresión—Hinata puso más atención que nunca al escuchar el reflejo de lo que ella sentía que pasaba en su casa, y podía dar testimonio de ello sin ningún problema. -Aquí es cuando la víctima, por lo general la más vulnerable psicológicamente, se convierte en el blanco especifico de una fuerza externa…quiebra a la víctima, destruye su voluntad y una vez que la debilidad la lleva a la última fase…la posesión.

La Uzumaki se apretó las manos, nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con ellos…

* * *

Sakura ayudo a su esposo a terminar de guardar las cosas dentro del auto.

La conferencia, como siempre, había sido más que fructífera porque su trabajo tenia fundamentos concretos y eso era apreciado por todos, inclusive por los escépticos. Claro, a lo largo de los años habían tenido que tratar con—en ocasiones—gente desagradable y demasiado incrédula, pero todo el mundo era diverso y diferente y ambos habían aprendido a lidiar con eso.

La pelirosa levanto la mirada encontrando a Mitsuki que llevaba acompañado por una mujer que ella recordaba haber visto entre la multitud.

-Sasuke, Sakura—llamó Mitsuki captando la atención del Uchiha. -Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes.

La Uzumaki, pese a todo lo vivido en los últimos días y semanas, estaba tremendamente nerviosa como para hablar, creía que podía ser tachada de loca o algo semejante, pero intento tranquilizarse al recordar los tema que el matrimonio abordaba y de cómo podrían ayudarla.

-Gracias, Mitsuki—lo despidió Sasuke recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del muchacho.

-Gracias—lo despidió Hinata igualmente.

Sakura, cerrando la puerta del auto, se acercó a ojiperla en espera de serle de ayuda de alguna forma, porque eso creía que buscaba ella como para ir en pro de ellos.

-¿En qué podemos servirle?—ofreció Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata bajo momentáneamente la mirada, titubeando antes de hablar, peor la mirada de la Uchiha le brindo la confianza necesaria.

-Está pasando algo horrible en mi casa, ¿podrían ir a revisar?—pidió Hinata con sincera urgencia.

La Uchiha había esperado una pregunta en cuestión no una petición directa. Le había prometido a Sarada que ambos llegarían más temprano ya que Mebuki debía hacer algunas cosas y dejarla sola en casa. Además, y teniendo solo una hija, Sakura no quería que su madre sintiera a Sarada como una carga producto de la responsabilidad que a diario le ponían encima.

-Escuche, se está haciendo algo tarde y tenemos que volver a casa—intento negarse Sasuke casi leyéndole la mente.

-No, no entiende—debatió Hinata asustada, cosa que extraño a Sakura.

¿Qué podía estar pasando para que actuara así? Ese no era un miedo común y Sakura lo sentía ya que lo había visto muchas veces a lo largo de todos sus casos.

-Claro que si, por lo general siempre hay una explicación…- intento razonar Sasuke.

En eso su esposo tenía razón. Habían visitado varias _"casas embrujadas"_ que al fin y al cabo solo eran sugestiones aparentes de gente paranoica o por cuestiones climáticas. Era algo divertido de resolver, pero Sakura no podía evitar sentir que esta vez eso era diferente. El miedo absoluto y el pánico eran emociones opuestas y Sakura había aprendido a diferenciarlas.

-Mis cinco hijos están muertos de miedo, temo tanto que esta cosa nos haga daño—aseguro Hinata casi temblando de solo recordar las cosas que llevaban casi más de un mes sucediendo en su casa. -Ustedes tienen una hija, ¿No harían lo que fuera para que estuviera a salvo?—aludió Hinata luego de haberle consultado aquello a Mitsuki. -Por favor, por favor…revisen la casa—suplico la Uzumaki.

Sasuke observo a su esposa en espera de una aprobación o negación, más Sakura asintió ante la petición de la Uzumaki, tomándole las manos para tranquilizarla.

\- Por supuesto que iremos—aseguro Sakura.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado a **IzayaSawada** y **Deathparade2810** que comentaron el capitulo anterior y a quienes agradezco, como a todos, que sigan la historia o tengan la atención de leer o comentarla. Prometo actualizar tan pronto pueda :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 9

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización, corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Naruto había cedido, había permitido que Hinata fuera en busca de una—aparente—solución para o que fuera que estuviera pasando en la casa. En los días sucesivos a su regreso las cosas no habían hecho sino empeorar: aves se estrellaban contra la casa hasta romperse el cuello, los relojes se detenían cada día, el aire frio no cesaba, golpes fuertes contra la puerta de la entrada de manera repetida hasta el alba, el asqueroso olor a carne podrida...en fin, cosas innumerables que solo empeoraban más cada día que pasaban ahí. Ahora ni siquiera podían dormir en sus habitaciones sino que en la sala, todos juntos, para remitir el frio que imperaba durante la noche.

El Uzumaki, más tranquilo ya que sus hijos veían atentamente la televisión para distraerse, observo por una de las ventanas de la sala en espera de que su esposa llegara. Frunció el ceño, confundido, en cuanto vio un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa y a sus esposa bajar e este en compañía de un matrimonio. Al parecer ella había conseguido una solución…

-Siéntense bien—indicó Naruto, apartándose de la ventana.

Boruto apago la televisión y se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa y ayudando a su hermano Minato. Kushina, Isae y Himawari se arreglaron por su cuenta sin que él tuviera que decirles nada.

Hinata le abrió la puerta siendo enseguida por Sakura Sasuke siendo este último quien había asistido más bien por culpar. El Uchiha no quería rememorar en lo absoluto lo que había sucedido la última vez, pero si Sakura decía que estaba bien, él no tenía por qué dudar en su palabra, solo espera que tuviera razón y no estuviera haciendo aquello por terquedad únicamente.

-Gracias por venir—se sincero Hinata cerrando la puerta en cuanto ellos hubieron entrado.

Sakura asintió con modestia más algo que entro en su rango e visión la hizo observar cai con miedo algo en la casa, de no ser por Sasuke que le tomo la mano al notar esto, Sakura hubiera admitido haberse quedado en un trance. La pelirosa saludo al esposo de Hinata en cuanto este se hubo acercado a ellos.

-Soy Naruto—se presentó el Uzumaki.

-Sakura—se presento la pelirosa con una sonrisa, camuflando sus emociones.

-Sasuke Uchiha—se presentó Sasuke desde donde estaba, más pentiende de su esposa y dde sus reacciones.

Hinata le sonrió a Naruto de manera tranquilizadora encaminándose a la sala en compañía de los Uchiha. Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron haciéndola sonreír al ver la familia Uzumaki reunida, todos en fila perfectamente derechos y ordenados. Le recordaba a Sarada cuando intentaba ocultarle algo.

-Pero que hermosa familia, ¿quiénes son ellos?—preguntó Sakura omitiendo su sorpresa al volver a percibir algo.

-Boruto, el mayor, Kushina, Minato, Isae y Himawari—presento Hinata a sus hijos quienes sonrieron ligeramente ante la llegada de los Uchiha. Hinata se colocó entre sus hijos, abrazándolos luego de haber pasado casi toda la mañana lejos de casa. -Ellos son el señor y la señora Uchiha—los presento dándoles más confianza a sus hijos. La Uzumaki se agacho a acomodar una de las almohadas que estaban ene l suelo apenas la vio. -Perdón, estamos durmiendo aquí, así se sienten seguros y hace menos frio—se disculpó Hinata dejando la almohada sobre el sofá. -Siempre subo el termostato, pero la casa siempre esta helada.

Sakura tomo nota mental de aquello mientras observaba la sala y recorría el lugar con todos sus sentidos alerta. Sasuke hacia lo mismo pero desde la entrada de la sala, de pie junto a Naruto.

-Y todo indica que la caldera está funcionando bien—justifico el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata, siendo seguida por Sakura, salió de la sala y se adelantó hacia el pasillo para dejar a sus hijos solos y mostrarle a los Uchihas el resto de la casa. La Uchiha parecía un tanto inquieta, mas estaba disimulándolo muy bien pues ni su esposo conseguía darse cuenta de ello.

-Ha estado empeorado las últimas noches—aseguró Hinata colocándose al lado de Naruto, quien asintió en son, -hay un horrible olor a carne podrida…en toda la casa—Hinata vio a Sasuke inquietarse. -¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirosa asintió en cuanto su esposo le cuestiono si decir eso o no.

-Un mal olor podría, indicar una especie de actividad…demoniaca—comentó más para si mismo.

-Por Dios—murmuro Hinata de manera casi inaudible.

La Uzumaki se cubrió ligeramente los labios con miedo. Su esposo sin embargo, siendo escéptico, mantenía la calma mucho más que ella. Sasuke recorrió el pasillo con la mirada notando que la puerta que daba a la cocina se encontraba cerrada con una especie de torniquete para impedir que se moviera.

-Es para evitar que las puertas se golpeen—justifico Naruto dándose cuenta de la atención del Uchiha sobre esa habitación,- de lo contrario se oye…así—Naruto golpe tres veces, de manera repetida y secuencias, la pared que estaba a su lado, -toda la noche.

-¿Tres golpes así?, ¿Y al alba se detiene?—indagó Sasuke más que intrigado por eso. Naruto asintió ante su pregunta. Sasuke suspiro todavía más crédulo de que lo que pasaba allí fuera real…tenía todo lo necesario para serlo. -A veces es un insulto a la trinidad…el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo—comento el Uchiha más Naruto únicamente bajo la mirada, guardando silencio.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura subieron las escaleras tras Naruto y Hinata mientras estos les comentaban todos los sucesos que habían tenido lugar dese el primer día, o segundo mejor dicho, en que habían llegado a la casa. Sasuke era quien escuchaba todo más bien pues notaba a Sakura más interesada en notar todo lo que hubiera en la casa que en escuchar las explicaciones del Uzumaki, eso se lo dejaba a su esposo.

-Es muy raro, a veces vemos toda clase de aves que chocan contra la casa y se rompen el cuello—comento Naruto.

La pelirosa volvió a centrar su atención en los Uzumaki al escuchar eso. Se giró a observar a Sasuke que la imito en ese gesto. No creían en lo absoluto que lo que pasara allí fuera una sugestión, realmente comenzaba a parecerles real.

-Y los relojes se paran a las 3:07 am—añadió Hinata, casi olvidando aquel detalle.

-¿Todos?—se sorprendió Sasuke.

-Sí, todos—corroboro Naruto.

Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente junto a la estantería al final de la escalera, analizando con interés genuino las fotografías familiares. Lo que sentía allí, esa…oscuridad, la inquietaba y mucho. Eran una familia grande, única, especial y armónica, ¿Por qué les estaría sucediendo eso si eran tan unidos? Eso era lo que más la confundida mientras analizaba las cosas a su alrededor

-Estaban colgadas al lado de la escalera, pero algo no dejaba de tirarlas así que las…quitamos—explico Hinata, de pie a su lado, analizando con la misma atención aquellas fotos.

Con un deje de triste y nostalgia, Sakura dejo las fotografías donde estaban y siguió a Hinata y Naruto que les enseñaba las habitaciones, deteniéndose en la del mayor: Boruto. Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia el armario que se encontraba contra la pared y que parecía bastante antiguo, plenamente visible con la puerta abierta. Sasuke tuvo, por mero instinto, la misma reacción que ella.

-De esto les estaba hablando—comentó Hinata observando igualmente el armario y recordando l que había pasado el día del regreso de Naruto, -estaba aquí cuando nos mudamos…y hay más cosas en el sótano—añadió Hinata.

Sakura asintió con interés ante esto último.

-Enséñeme el sótano—pidió Sakura casi en el acto.

* * *

Guiados por los Uzumaki, solo hasta la entrada del sótano, los Uchiha se encontraron en uno de los parajes más sombríos en que recordaban haber estado. Sasuke, que se había quedado un poco atrás para encender la luz, observaba preocupado a su esposa.

Sakura, abrazándose a si misma—temblando de frio—escuchaba decenas de voces y gritos en su cabeza, lamentos y alaridos de dolor, un sufrimiento inconmensurable que sentía desde que había pisado la casa pero que se volvía todavía más inaguantable ahí en el sótano, casi como si fuera el origen de todo…y, de hecho, la cantidad de objetos antiguos ahí presentes no servían para aminar aquello.

Sasuke apoyo sus manos en los hombros de ella, sintiéndola tranquilizarse pero manteniéndose inquieta al mismo tiempo.

-Algo horrible paso aquí, Sasuke—murmuro Sakura únicamente, deseando salir de allí.

* * *

 **PD:** he actualizado muy rápidamente por petición de **Deathparade2810** que comento el capitulo anterior más no se si el siguiente capitulo sea terminado tan pronto :3 he hecho este a modo de petición de paciencia si es que me tardo mucho :3 para los fans SasuSaku tengo otros dos fic: **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura** y **El Sentir De Un Uchiha** si es que quieren leer o comentarlos :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 10

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

La pareja Uzumaki—dejando libres de responsabilidad a cualquiera de sus hijos—se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, respondiendo las preguntas de Sasuke que preparaba la grabadora para dejar testimonio de lo que, -y estaba seguro—estaba pasando en la casa. El Uchiha deseo, por un breve instante, que Mitsuki los hubiera acompañado en este caos por más que ellos hubieran creído que no sería real. La situación en cuestión era más inquietante de lo que él quería sumir y los moretones que veía en los brazos cuello de la Uzumaki, claramente de un proceder extraño, lo inquietaban todavía.

-Los moretones, ¿son por algo que paso aquí?- pregunto más que interesado.

Los relojes, el aroma a carne podrida, las aves que se rompían el cuello contra la casa, el ambiente frio, los golpes. Todas esas señales daban testimonio de que había algo en esa casa, algo sumamente peligroso que—afortunadamente—no había hecho nada contra nadie debido a su presencia. ¿Pero eso era positivo o negativo?

Hinata negó mientras bajaba las mangas de su blus para ocultar los moretones que cubrían ciertas zonas de su piel. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de identificar el porqué de esos golpes sí, ciertamente, no recordaba haberse golpeado nunca como para tener moretones semejantes. La Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

-No, es solo por…una deficiencia de hierro, al parecer—aseguro pese a no creer esto ya que los medicamentos no habían surtido efecto en ella.

Sasuke asintió a modo de respuesta, incrédulo de que la verdadera explicación de aquello fuera una simple cuestión de salud. Su experiencia e instinto le decían todo lo contrario, pero no tenía por qué dudar o juzgar a primera vista. Solo debía de reunir la información necesaria.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado—inicio Sasuke, dando a entender su punto, -díganme, ¿Por qué no se han mudado?

Naruto suspiro ante su pregunta. Qué más fácil hubiera sido para él—de tener el dinero-olvidarse de todo lo que pasaba y mudarse de casa lo antes posible, pero su situación económica no daba para ello, ni por asomo. Estaban llenos de deudas que aun debían de saldarse y cambiarse de casa requería un dinero que ellos no poseían ni podrían tener hasta que ese problema se hubiera solucionado.

-No tenemos a donde ir—admitió Naruto sorprendiendo al Uchiha que oculto sus emociones, centrando su atención en la grabadora, -usamos todo el dinero para pagar la casa y apenas y tuvimos para las reparaciones—el Uzumaki ahogo una carcajada ante la repentina y burlesca idea que cruzo por su cabeza. -Y no conozco a nadie que admita una familia de siete en su casa, para ser franco.

Sasuke sonrió ante su idea.

Si su casa fuera más grande y tuvieran la certeza de evitar problemas mayores, Sasuke se hubiera ofrecido pero no podía hacerlo. Por ahora solo tendría—al igual que Sakura—que conformarse con ayudar tanto como le era posible dentro de sus propios límites, porque esto último lo tenía muy, pero muy claro.

-Fue por eso que los busque—añadió la Uzumaki con preocupación.

-Y me alegro que lo hiciera—reconoció Sasuke oprimiendo el botón de la grabadora para iniciar el registro. -Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, estoy con Hinata Uzumaki quien con su familia están viviendo fenómenos sobre naturales. Adelante—indico el Uchiha.

Hinata se apretó las manos, nerviosa y dudosa de que es exactamente lo que debía decir en esa grabación.

-¿Con que empiezo?—pidió la Uzumaki.

-Con el primer suceso—le indico Sasuke.

La Uzumaki suspiro ante aquello, por más que quisiera aludir la muerte de Shiro a lo vivido en la casa, aun no tenía pruebas con las que asegurar aquello. Por ahora, su única prueba concluyente era lo relojes, eso era lo primero que ella había notado.

-Creo que fueron los relojes—respondió Hinata.

* * *

-Tu mamá me dijo que tienes una amiga—comento Sakura, sentada frente a Himawari en su cuarto.

La pequeña era muy amistosa, divertida y—en resumen—un auténtico manojo de ternura ante la que no había conseguido resistirse cuando le había ofrecido mostrarle su cuarto. Adoraba a los niños y negarse a una sola petición de ellos le resultaba imposible. Hinata le había advertido de una especie de "amiga imaginaria" que su hija tenía desde que había llegado a la casa, y Sakura deseaba saber si era eso únicamente o un ente que intentaba doblegar a los habitantes más inocentes de la propiedad.

-Se llama Mirai—aclaro Himawari sentada frente a la señora Uchiha, -y vive aquí…pero siempre está triste.

-¿Por qué esta triste?—indago Sakura ante las palabras de la pequeña.

Los niños eran tremendamente perceptivos, siempre se daban cuenta de las coas incluso antes de que lo adultos lo hicieran, y Sakura no pretendía desestimar la opinión de una mente aun más abierta que la de cualquier persona.

-No quiere decirme—aseguro Himawari igual de confusa por aquella idea, -pero creo que le paso algo muy malo.

La pequeña Uzumaki sostenía entre sus manos una especie de caja musical con una manecilla que daba cuerda para iniciar la música. Hinata le había comentado cierto incidente en que había visto algo extraño detrás suyo, reflejado en ese espejo, y Sakura se sentía intrigada en si eso era una especie de detonante o no.

-¿Te molestaría si intento ver a Mirai?—pregunto Sakura pidiéndole a la tierna pequeña el juguete.

Himawari le entrego su juguete a la señora Uchiha quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Sakura abrió el juguete y movió la manecilla, centrando su total atención en el espejo mientas sonaba la música. El espejo y las líneas en su interior giraban y se movían pero los ojos de Sakura no abandonaron el espejo en ningún momento. Sakura observo fijamente el espejo que repentinamente mostro la imagen de una niña de unos…diez años, de cabello oscuro y orbes rubí con mirada melancólica. La música lentamente se detuvo y Sakura se giró a ver si había algo detrás suyo, pero no era así.

No se trataba de un amigo imaginario, pero tampoco de algo peligroso.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el jardín de la casa.

Ese aire campestre, esa serenidad extraña y reconfortante era tan pasiva que la hacía sentir envidia. Recordaba haber crecido en el campo, sus padres tenían muchos primos y ella los había visitado tantas veces que había acostumbrado a correr descalza de niña entre los campos, rumbándose sobre la hierba durante la primavera y ver florecer las flores en su cúspide de mayor belleza. Hubiera deseado una vida tan libre para su hija Sarada, pero no había sido posible. Ella y Sasuke debían de solucionar ese caso, por esa familia que no merecía vivir algo así. Debían de hacerlo, pero…¿Cómo? Recabar las pruebas suficientes tomaría tiempo, un tiempo—que Sakura sentía—del que no disponían. ¿Cómo encontrar una solución de aquella forma?

-Hola—escucho la voz de su esposo a sus espaldas.

Sakura estuvo nada de girarse para ver a Sasuke cuando un sonido la alerto. Era como el crujir de una rama sobre su cabeza, el mismo sonido que una persona podía imaginar al ver que alguien se colgaba para suicidarse, ese eco tirante que provocaba escalofríos en quien lo escuchara, escalofríos que Sakura sentía y que le impedían ver a Sasuke a la cara, temiendo que algo se encontraba detrás de ella, no físico pero si espiritualmente.

-¿Qué ocurre?, Sakura- indago Sasuke viéndola temblar pese a que ella le diera la espalda.

Con el corazón en vilo, Sakura se giró lentamente observando la preocupación más sincera en el rostro de su esposo antes de levantar ligeramente la vista encontrándose con una tétrica figura que colgaba del árbol. Sasuke vio a su esposa palidecer del miedo, miedo por algo que él—a diferencia suya—no podía ver.

Sasuke evito que ella se desmayara y la tranquilizo

* * *

 **PD:** :3 perdón por la demora pero lo prometido es ley en honor a **Deathparade2810** y **IzayaSawada** que comentaron los dos capítulos anteriores :3 intentare actualizar dentro de dos o tres días cuando mucho, lo prometo :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 11

**-** Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la pelicula "El Conjuro" de 2013.

* * *

Luego de aquel episodio emocionalmente inestable para Sakura, Sasuke y ella habían vuelto a entrar a la casa para advertirles a Naruto y Hinata que debían hacer, omo debían proceder o a que debían atenerse hasta que las pruebas netamente concluyentes fueran extraídas para que ellos pudieran conseguir la ayuda necesaria.

-La compramos en una subasta del banco así que…no sabemos quién vivió aquí—reconoció Naruto ante la pregunta hecha por los Uchiha.

Naruto hubiera deseado tener esa información en su poder porque, y pese a ser escéptico, al menos sabría que hacer o que esperar a cada instante. Sasuke guardo silencio ante la respuesta, teniendo una de las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, sintiéndola un tanto más tranquila pero igualmente incomoda en esa casa.

-Tanto Sakura como yo creemos que su casa necesita…atención—admitió Sasuke viendo a su esposa asentir. El Uchiha suspiro sonoramente ante aquello que debía pronunciar y que era tan necesario para esa casa: -Un exorcismo.

Los Uzumaki guardaron silencio total ante aquellas palabras, observándose sencillamente aterrorizados entre sí por la sola idea de lo que eso significaba. Hinata bajo la mirada, incrédula y asustada, mientras que Naruto tragaba saliva y dudaba o intentaba dudar de que eso fuera cierto. Pero algo le gritaba que nada de eso era mentira.

-¿Exorcismo?—tembló Naruto ante esa palabra. -Creí que eso era solo para las personas.

-No, no necesariamente—especifico Sasuke.

Hinata sostuvo las manos de su esposo entre las suyas, con pánico.

-Debemos irnos—le pidió, asustada.

-Eso no lo resolverá—respondió Sasuke inmediatamente, asustándolo aún más por esto. -Sakura tuvo una visión, cuéntales—pidió viéndola más tranquila.

Sakura suspiro observando a Naruto y Hinata, siendo la Uzumaki quien parecía más alterada emocionalmente por la situación que rondaba en la casa, y eso era sumamente peligroso. La debilidad emocional era justamente aquello que los entes estaban buscando o intentaban lograr producir en los habitantes de la casa.

-Vi varias veces al ente maligno que habita su casa y su propiedad—aseguro Sakura aludiendo a la misma figura que había visto instantes ante en el jardín, despertando su miedo total. -Primero lo vi…cuando entré por la puerta, lo vi enganchado a ti, Hinata—la ojiperla se estremeció ante esa mención. -Luego lo vi enganchado a los niños, en la sala. Así que no importa a donde vallan, este ente maligno se ha adherido a sus vidas y se alimenta de ustedes—aclaro ella, especificando cualquier idea que ellos tuvieran para huir de lo que sea que hubiera en la casa.

Hinata se cubrió los labios, asustada por lo contado pero también encontrándole sentido a muchos de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar, la muerte de Shiro, los ataques, las horrendas pesadillas, los golpes que se escuchaban en la casa por la noche, contra la puerta de la entrada, ese aire frio…no sabía que pensar a ciencia cierta, solo sabía que tenía miedo y mucho de seguir en esa casa. ¿No había forma de salir de allí y deshacerse de eso lo más pronto posible?

-¿Aunque nos…vallamos?—pregunto Hinata con miedo.

Sasuke asintió de mala gana, para él tampoco era algo conciliador tratar con algo así sabiendo que las vidas de otros estaban en riesgo.

-Suelen haber casos en que los espíritus…se quedan con los habitantes de un hogar—comento el Uchiha recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento de parte de su esposa.

-Tengo que decirles que hay muchos espíritus aquí, pero este es el que más me preocupa porque esta…lleno de odio—enfatizo con sincera preocupación.

Escuchando la explicación de los Uchiha, Naruto no pudo evitar observa con diversión y burla a Sasuke y Sakura que estaban más que seguros, aparentemente, de lo que estaba sucediendo o lo que sé que hubiera dentro de la casa.

-¿Y qué hacemos?, ¿Llamamos a un padre?—pregunto Naruto con sincera incredulidad.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil—debatió Sasuke sabiendo el rumbo que Naruto estaba tomando. Para el sería más que divertido pensar que eso fuera una farsa, pero no lo era, sino que se trataba de un peligro, -los exorcismos son procedimientos arcaicos, requieren años de estudios, y aun así…he visto resultados terribles—comento esto último como experiencia personal, viendo a su esposa frunció el ceño y bajar la mirada. -Pero antes la iglesia ha de permitir el exorcismo, y para ello debemos reunir pruebas lo bastante contundentes como para poder presentarlas.

Naruto se vio forzado a creer en las palabras de Sasuke y admitir que eso era una posibilidad.

* * *

-¿Sus hijos están bautizados?—pregunto Sasuke saliendo de la casa en compañía de Sakura, seguidos por Naruto y Hinata.

El Uzumaki negó con desinterés, caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, menos preocupado que su esposa, aparentemente.

-No, no somos una familia muy devota—reconoció con simpleza.

-Pues deberían considerarlo—sugirió Sasuke centrándose en el Uzumaki que era el más escéptico de los miembros de la familia, -nuestra presencia podría empeorar todo

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Por qué ellos habrían de ser una amenaza?

-¿Por qué?—cuestiono Naruto

-Somos una amenaza y lo que sea que este aquí no nos…querrá—enfatizo el Uchiha, teniendo a su esposa a su lado. -Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada violento y eso es buena señal—aclaro siendo que si él mismo creía que eso fuera una buena señal, -nuestro asistente investigara la propiedad para ver a que nos estamos enfrentando.

La próxima vez que entraran a esa casa, Mitsuki debía de estar con ellos, era indispensable en el caso.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke habían vuelto a casa hacia solo un par de minutos, no sin antes que la pelirosa volviera a agradecerle a su madre el cuidar o vigilar a Sarada. Aunque sinceramente Sakura no sabía porque le pedía ese favor.

Sarada era una adolescente muy obediente, responsable, discreta e inteligente. Luego de hacer sus deberes y estudiar un poco, prefería pasarse la tarde leyendo y esperar a que ellos llegaran. De hecho, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sakura sonrió viendo a su hija desde el umbral de la puerta, plenamente concentrada en su lectura.

La Uchiha levanto la mirada de su libro, sintiendo la vista de alguien clavada en su persona, sonriendo a ver a su madre, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre el velador. Sakura se sentó junto a su hija en la cama, saludándola con su abrazo y notando que su hija hacia una especie de esfuerzo por mantener la almohada junto a ella en una posición. Sakura, conociendo muy bien a su hija, sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Leer su mente y sus actos era tan fácil como con Sasuke.

-Sarada, ¿Qué escondes?—indago Sakura con diversión.

Sarada se encogió de hombro con falso desconcierto, deslizando su mano bajo la almohada sutilmente y ocultándola en su regazo.

-Te tengo un regalo—inicio Sarada, jugando como una niña.

La pelinegra levanto su mano enseñándole a su madre un sencillo pero pequeño medallón de plata que llamo su atención. Al mismo tiempo, Sarada rebusco la cadena que usaba alrededor del cuello enseñándole uno idéntico.

-La abuela y yo los compramos en la venta de la iglesia—se explicó Sarada aludiendo a que no habían estado en la casa durante todo el día como su madre y su padre podrían haber creído. -Uno para ti y otro para mí—Sakura abrió el medallón no encontrando nada y deseando tener una foto de su hija en el interior. Sarada abrió el suyo enseñándola una fotografía en que aparecían Sasuke y ella. -La abuela dijo que así estaríamos juntos siempre, ustedes conmigo y yo con ustedes.

Sakura abrazo a su hija al escucharla decir esto último.

Para ella y para Sasuke no era sencillo no estar con su hija en todo momento. Su rol o trabajo les impedía pasar tanto tiempo con Sarada como ellos deseaban. En ocasiones debían de hacer viajes y ayudar a otros, distanciándose más de su hija. Sarada entendía la responsabilidad que ellos tenían, pero eso no significaba que fuera más fácil estar separada de sus padres por un tiempo incierto.

-Mamá, lo extraño mucho—se sinceró Sarada en brazos de su madre.

* * *

Sakura termino de acomodar la fotografía en el interior de su medallón para luego cerrarlo y colocarlo cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuello, jugando con el dije. La Uchiha sostuvo su taza de café entre sus manos, bebiendo amenamente el cálido contenido antes de volcar su atención a los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa y que debía de seguir analizando para el caso de la familia Uzumaki.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?—respondió la Uchiha inmediatamente.

La voz de su esposo la hizo girarse hacia el que se sentó a su lado, colocándola la grabadora frente a ella. Sakura levanto la mirada hacia su esposo con incertidumbre.

-No podrás creerlo—le aseguro de manera premeditada, captando todavía más su interés, -la voz de Hinata no se grabó.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo observo con claro desconcierto.

-¿Qué?—pregunto Sakura, creyendo no haber entendido sus palabras.

-Escucha—el Uchiha encendió la grabadora.

 _-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, estoy con Hinata Uzumaki quien, con su familia, están viviendo fenómenos sobre naturales…- se formó un instante de silencio de, a lo sumo, dos cinco segundos, -con el primer suceso._

Sakura no ocultó su sorpresa ante lo que estaba escuchando, aun sin entender por qué para que eso pasara. Independientemente del hecho de que hubieran entes en la casa, no solo la voz de Hinata debía de escucharse sino otras producto de las almas en pena y lo que sea que hubiera en la casa. Pero el silencio no tenía explicación posible para ellos ya que jamás habían pasado por algo así.

-Nada, en toda la cinta— aclaro Sasuke apagando la grabadora y aludiendo que eso se mantenía en el resto de lo registrado en el aparato. Levanto la mirada hacia Sakura con interés. -¿Tú averiguaste algo?

La Uchiha asintió, más respuesta de su sorpresa y claro desconcierto inicial ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, no me extraña que estén viviendo todo eso—reconoció rebuscando en los documento que estaban en frente suyo, sosteniendo entre u manos una fotografía en blanco y negro, entregándosela a Sasuke. -Esta es la casa original, el dueño y constructor fue Hashirama Senju, su esposa se llamaba Mito—el Uchiha frunció el nombre ante esa mención, casi como si lo hubiera escuchado antes. -Sasuke, ella estaba relacionada con Madara, el que fue quemado vivo a causa de sus crímenes de asesinato—Sasuke asintió ante aquella información, únicamente centrado en su explicación. -Escucha, después de casarse tuvieron un bebe y él bebe apenas tenía 7 días cuando Hashirama la encontró sacrificándolo frente a la chimenea—Sasuke la observo con clara sorpresa, entendiendo que clase de ideología, reinaba en la mente de la mujer que originalmente había vivido en esa casa. Sakura también parecía asustada e incrédula por todo lo que ella misma había investigado. -Ella corrió al árbol frente al muelle, subió, proclamó su amor a satanás, maldijo a cualquiera que intentara tomar sus tierras y se colgó después—Sakura tomo una hoja de lo que, aparentemente, era un registro forense de la época. -Se determinó la hora de muerte a las 3:07 de la madrugada.

Suspirando y recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial, Sasuke se encogió de hombros l no saber que decir.

-Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas—dijo el Uchiha para sí mismo.

-Si, y ve esto— pidió Sakura.

La pelirosa volvió a buscar entre los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio, entregándole otra fotografía en blanco y negro donde aparecía una mujer de unos treinta años en compañía de una niña de poco menos de diez años, claramente su hija.

-Ella se llamaba Kureina Yuhi, vivió allí y tenía una hija llamada Mirai que desapareció misteriosamente en el bosque, posteriormente ella se suicidó en el sótano—explico haciendo bufar por lo bajo a Sasuke que ya no sabía que esperar de esa casa. A cada instante todo sonaba igual de negativo. Sakura tomo el mapa que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo abrió rente al Uchiha, señalando los puntos que ella ya hacia remarcado en este, señalando las tierras que originalmente habían estado anexadas a la propiedad. -Así que las 80 hectáreas de la propiedad se subdividieron y se vendieron—Sakura señalo uno d los puntos en concreto que ella misma había señalado, -otra niña se ahogó en un estanque aquí y una mujer que era sirvienta en una casa vecina también se suicidó—finalizo observando preocupada a Sasuke porque no sabía sí podrían hacer ese trabajo.

El Uchiha únicamente asintió ante sus palabras. Generaciones de familias muertas, familias que habían ocupado esa casa o los terrenos aledaños...solo había una conclusión para todas esas muertes. Una conclusión justa proveniente de un mundo oscuro e inhumano.

-Personas que tomaron sus tierras—comento Sasuke para sí mismo.

Sakura asintió de mala gana ante su teoría. Ahora el menos sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando, por más aterrador y preocupante que aquello fuera.

 _-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, estoy con Hinata Uzumaki quien con su familia están viviendo fenómenos sobre naturales…-_ Sasuke y Sakura se sobresaltaron al ver que la grabador se encendía y reproducía lo registrado en la casa de los Uzumaki. En lugar del instante de silencio anteriormente reproducido, se oían gritos s y lamentos prácticamente de ultratumba, ensordecedores y totalmente aterradores, _-con el primer suceso—_ los gritos y lamentos demoniacos no se detuvieron sino que aumentaron más mientras avanzaba la grabación.

Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa y que marcaba una hora en específico… _3:07 am_

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a **Deathparade2810** que comenta asiduamente la historia, la actualización de hoy esta dedicada a su persona :3 gracias y hasta la proxima :3 Aquellos que esten interesados, tengo dos fic más **"El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura"** y **"El Sentir De Un Uchiha"**


	13. Chapter 12

**-** Como siempre, la historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización mediante la narración si es de mi entera responsabilidad.

* * *

En vista de todo lo escuchado en la grabación, la noche anterior, Sasuke y Sakura se habían visto forzados a trabajar contra reloj y reunir a Mitsuki y otro colaborador más escéptico con quienes asegurar el bienestar de la familia con respecto a lo que sea que hubiera en ella, porque la estable y—por ahora—apacible situación, no habría de dudar como tal por demasiado tiempo más.

Sakura, de pie junto al auto, estudio atentamente la casa desde el exterior, encontrando con su mirada varios cadáveres de aves que, tal y como Naruto había mencionado, se rompían el cuello contra la casa en una especie de suicidio. Sasuke y Mitsuki, por su parte, se encontraban descargando las cosas del auto en espera de que el nuevo integrante hubiera de aparecer. El repentino sonido de un motor los alerto antes de que apareciera una simple patrulla de la policía, la cual se detuvo tras el vehículo.

De la patrulla descendió un hombre y oficial que había trabajado y/o ayudado un par de veces a los Uchihas como espectador para dar testimonio en uno que otro de sus casos, y si bien era totalmente escéptico, compartía cierto grado de amistad co el Uchiha luego de haber tratado con él durante años.

-¿Llegaste bien?—pregunto Sasuke levantando la mirada hacia el Hosuki.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros con ligera diversión, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sakura sonrió divertida ante el gesto del Hosuki que insistía en alabarse a sí mismo como alguien ajeno a todo lo paranormal, le divertía escucharlo porque no era la primera persona que lo decía, solo que por ahora no había tenido repercusiones.

-Mitsuki, él es el oficial Suigetsu—informo Sakura al ver confundido al siempre dispuesto joven que se había distraído mientras descargaba las cosas del vehículo.

-Suigetsu Hosuki—se presentó el peliceleste en cuanto Mitsuki lo saludo.

-Un placer conocerlo—garantizo Mitsuki con una siempre honesta sonrisa, -¿Usted es el afortunado policía?

El Hosuki sonrió con ligera arrogancia ante la pregunta, Sakura se abstuvo de decir algo, observando de sola sayo a Sasuke que negó ante el gesto despistado de parte de Suigetsu al responderle a Mitsuki.

-Creo que si—comento Suigetsu.

-No intente dispararle al fantasma—ironizo Mitsuki.

Sakura se cubrió los labios para no reír ante las palabras de su ayudante y el gesto ligeramente ofendido del Hosuki. Sasuke se giró hacia Mitsuki al escucharlo.

-Déjalo en paz, Mitsuki—corto el Uchiha.

Por ahora era mejor olvidar las bromas y centrarse en lo importante, sin importar que aquello les hiciera gracia.

* * *

De manera inmediata y obvia, todos tomaron una labor a realizar; la familia Uzumaki arreglando y acomodando las habitaciones para hacer espacio para las cámaras, los termostatos y manteniendo las puertas abiertas de cuyas perillas ahora colgaban cascabeles. Los pasillos del segundo piso no estaban desprovistos de precaución alguna, en espera de vigilar y o registrar cualquier suceso que fuera a tener lugar en algún momento.

Seguido por Naruto, Sasuke comenzó a instalar una cámara exactamente bajo el árbol que daba con el muelle y donde Sakura aseguraba haber sentido algo, además de lo corroborado mediante las investigaciones. Naruto, permaneciendo de pie, seguía sin asumir o creer del todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa, dudando aún más de si todo lo que estuvieran preparando hubiera de servir de algo cuando fuera necesario.

-¿Qué le pasa al auto?—indago Sasuke, distinguiendo la labor de reparaciones pasadas en el vehículo.

El Uzumaki bufo ante su pregunta.

-Dirás que no le pasa—comento Naruto con ligero pesar, -necesito un nuevo carburador…y he estado posponiendo las reparaciones—admitió el Uzumaki, aludiendo escasamente a lo que pasaba en la casa.

Pese a todo lo gastado en la casa, la mudanza y remodelaciones pasadas, aun les quedaba un poco de dinero y Naruto no quería gastarlo si es que algo fuera de lo común se presentaba y su familia y él no tenían más opción que marcharse de la casa. Por cómo estaban las cosas por ahora, todo era tolerable, pero...¿Qué pasaría más adelante? Eso era ciertamente incierto.

Sasuke asintió antes sus palabras, levantando la vista hacia Suigetsu.

-Dame un termostato—pidió el Uchiha, acomodando la cámara mientras el Hosuki rebuscaba entre las herramientas técnicas.

-¿Todo esto…que hace?—inquirió el Uzumaki al ver al Uchiha recibir el termostato de parte del Hosuki.

Sasuke acomodo el termostato en la cámara mientras observaba a Naruto que centraba su atención en la cámara. Si había alguien con quien comparar el escepticismo de Suigetsu, ese sin duda alguna era Naruto, pero Sasuke prefería no pensar demasiado con respecto a ciertas personas que estaban implicadas en los casos que él y Sakura investigaban sino evitar que un suceso de carácter tan negativo se prolongara.

-Cuando disminuye la temperatura, el termostato activa la cámara y toma una foto—explicó Sasuke.

Por más dispuesto que estuviera a ayudar a la familia Uzumaki, Sasuke en ningún momento olvidaba que no deseaba estar involucrado en el caso y que solo estaba en ello por Sakura, de serle posible no colaboraría en nada. Todo lo sucedido en el caso de Kabuto aún era reciente y temía que ella estuviera en riesgo.

-¿Y han tenido éxito con alguna foto?—cuestiono Naruto.

-Pues sí, ese es el punto—comento el Uchiha.

Haber visto todo cuanto estaba siendo implementado en la casa resultaba casi común a Naruto ya que todos los sucesos anteriores habían tenido lugar o en el segundo piso o en el sótano, pero no entendía los motivos del Uchiha para instalar una cámara en el muelle ya que el patio y los demás terrenos cercanos estaban libres de lo que sea que habitara en la casa, hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué aquí?—indago Naruto, observando el árbol y el muelle en cuestión.

El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente de la forma más sutil que le fue posible al escuchar al Uzumaki. Se divertiría informando el porqué de la cámara en ese lugar.

-Bueno, aquí fue donde la bruja finalmente se suicidó—comento Sasuke, -aquí se colgó justo de la rama que eta encima de ti.

Volviendo a centrarse en la cámara, Sasuke no reparo en lo absoluto en la expresión de miedo de Naruto ante su respuesta, alejándose de la trayectoria del árbol de manera inmediata.

* * *

-¿Cómo puede una madre matar a su hijo?—pregunto Hinata, aturdida ante la información que Sakura le estaba dando del caso.

Negando con sincero desconcierto, Sakura ayudo a Hinata a acomodar las cosas en la sala para que preparar el espacio que habría de ocupar Mitsuki, escuchando y registrando toda señal de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Para ella nunca fue su hijo—aclaro Sakura a su vez incapaz de entender los motivos de Mito para haber pensado así, -solo uso el regalo que le dio Dios como la máxima ofensa contra él—ella y Hinata se trasladaron hacia una de las repisas cerca de la chimenea para proceder a acomodar las fotografías, -las brujas piensan que eso las eleva a los ojos de satanás.

Sakura sostuvo una de las fotos entre sus manos, casi sintiendo la alegría que esta reflejaba, las risas de las niñas y niños, comprendiendo el porqué de las sonrisas en sus rostro. De manera inequívoca y espontáneamente honesta, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelirosa mientras observaba a Hinata que igualmente estaba absorta en la fotografía.

-Lindo día en la playa—alabado Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?—pidió saber la sonriente Uzumaki.

-Es un don—comento Sakura sin soltar la fotografía, justo como Hinata, -algo así como ver por la cortina de la vida de otra persona.

La ojiperla sonrió radiante antes de volver a centrar su atención en la fotografía, recordando el día en que habían tomado aquella fotografía, cuanto habían reído, cuan felices habían sido, lo que significaba para ella el tener a su familia y saberlos no solo a salvo, sino también felices. Lo que menos deseaba era que algo les sucediera estando en esa casa.

-Ese día tiene mucho significado—reconoció Hinata, aborta en la imagen plasmada en la fotografía, -conducíamos por la costa, Kushina comento que la vista era hermosa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para una foto, íbamos a empezar de cero; nueva casa, nueva vida, Naruto y los niños…- explico Hinata con la voz ligeramente emotiva. –Por completo son mi mundo.

Sakura sostuvo una de las manos de la Uzumaki entre las suyas, con compresión. Ella sentía lo mismo con respecto a Sasuke y su hija.

* * *

-Genial—admitió Boruto

El primogénito Uzumaki observo con completo interés todos los objetos que Mitsuki le estaba enseñando, las grabadoras y los termostatos hasta encontrarse analizando una linterna de luz ultravioleta.

-Es lo bueno de este trabajo—reconoció Mitsuki con diversión, -los juguetes son grandiosos.

Boruto sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Sasuke entro de nuevo en la casa en compañía de Naruto luego de que Suigetsu hubiera decidido entrar mucho antes por motivos que no había justificado. De manera repentina el eco de un cascabel en las proximidades del pasillo hizo que todos detuvieran lo que sea que hubieran estado haciendo. Sasuke observo a Sakura del otro lado del pasillo que tenía su atención centrada en la puerta que daba con el baño de la casa y cuyo cascabel se removía ligeramente. Para extrañeza y temor de los presentes, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras la luz dentro del baño se apagaba y aparecía Suigetsu, plenamente campante antes de comenzar a sentirse ligeramente incomodo por las miradas de alivio de todos. Sasuke por otro lado casi parecía molesto.

-¿Qué?—indago el Hosuki al ver que Mitsuki repetía la acción del Uchiha sobre él, -tenía que ir—se excusó únicamente.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado a **Yuno-Uchiha** , **Deathparade2810** y **IzayaSawada** que comentaron el capitulo anterior, lamento mucho la demora pero tratare de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, recordandoles que no abandonare ninguna historia o proyecto en lo absoluto :3 promesa. Gracias a todos quienes leer o siguen mis historias, en serio significa mucho para mi :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	14. Perdón :4

Sinceramente quiero disculparme con ustedes por el largo periodo que he pasado ausente y en el que no he escrito nada, enserio lo siento, pero prometo actualizar dos capítulos este fin de semana, rogando su paciencia puesto que lo exámenes y estudios me han impedido escribir con regularidad este fic que intento adaptar en pro de todos ustedes que leen, siguen o comentan la historia :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 13

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013/Los personajes son propiedad de Masash Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para darle sentido a la historia.

* * *

Sentado junto a Mitsuki, Sasuke escuchó atentamente los registros que estaban siendo documentados por las grabadoras en cada una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, completamente silentes y vacías, sin evocar crujido de madera o la más leve brisa que pudiera percibirse. Las cámaras no producían fotografías porque la temperatura del ambiente era estable, todo estaba inusualmente más sereno de lo que hubieran podido esperar. Suspirando sonoramente, Sasuke se quitó los auriculares.

Tendrían que proceder de la…otra forma.

Esforzándose en dar con los lugares más "estratégicos" en la sala, Sasuke deposito dispersamente los crucifijos ante la atenta mirada de Naruto que seguía igual de escéptico pese a todo lo dicho por Sasuke y Sakura. La verdad es que la situación ya de por si era difícil de creer, por no decir imposible. Pero aun así Naruto debía admitir que no estaba poniendo demasiado de su propia parte para ser más crédulo pese a los esfuerzos que el matrimonio Uchiha estaba haciendo por ellos.

-¿Qué hay en la botella?—indago Naruto.

Viendo al Uchiha terminar su labor, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar entrecerrar su mirada sobre una botella, aparentemente llena de agua, que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Agua bendita—respondió Sasuke, girándose hacia el Uzumaki, -los símbolos religiosos provocaran la reacción de cualquier cosa profana.

El Uchiha ciertamente esperaba que las cosas no se desataran de forma agresiva, pero lastimeramente aquello no podía ser algo seguro, por obvias razones. Evitarlo era o que más deseaba, pero que debía aceptar quizá no fuese posible. Cuando menos debía intentar formar una situación preventiva contra lo que fuera que estuviera en esa casa y ante lo que aún era ajeno, no soportaría arriesgar a su esposa nuevamente de forma imprudente.

-¿Cómo mostrarle un crucifijo a un vampiro?—intento comparar Naruto, para entender la situación.

-Exactamente—acepto Sasuke, observando al Uzumaki, -solo que no creo en los vampiros—justifico.

Ante el silencio que, de manera inequívoca, no tardo en formarse, se escuchó el inconfundible eco de un cascabel contra el aire, despertando el nerviosismo inmediato de todos. Suigetsu, entrando ligeramente sobresaltado a la sala ante la mirada del Uzumaki y el Uchiha, se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no fui— se apresuró a aclarar el Hosuki.

Admitiendo la respuesta de parte del Hosuki, Sasuke cruzo lentamente la sala hacia el pasillo, siendo seguido por Naruto. Ambos observaron cómo, con un ligero chirrido, la puerta del sótano se abría haciendo tintinar el cascabel que se sostenía de la perilla. Como si d un gatillo se tratara, la cámara del pasillo, provocada por el termostato, se encendió de manera inmediata tomando una fotografía de lo que sea que hubiera en la puerta para haberla abierto.

Algo que había provocado esa reacción.

* * *

Suigetsu cargo la cámara sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola firmemente en todo momento, gravando lo que sea que fuera a suceder luego de que la puerta del sótano se hubiera abierto hacia solo unos momentos atrás. Mitsuki se encontraba a su lado con los auriculares puestos, grabadora en mano igual de atento a lo que pudiera suceder.

-Son las 9:18 y vamos al sótano donde las puertas se abrieron solas—documento Sasuke, seguido muy de cerca por Sakura en todo momento. –Sakura, Mitsuki y el oficial Suigetsu Hosuki me acompañan.

Únicamente con la luz de la cámara como guía, para no cambiar nada de la situación en la que se encontraba esa área de la casa, los Uchiha y su siempre diligente ayudante bajaron al sótano teniendo el debido cuidado de corroborar donde pisaban, por temor a que alguno de los escalones fuera a romperse producto de su antigüedad.

-Danos una señal de que quiere comunicarte—pidió Sasuke al aire, no esperando una respuesta.

Sakura se froto los hombros con palpable nerviosismo, inquieta ante aquel lugar parecía hacer retumbar voces desquiciadamente desesperadas en su cráneo, voces que no reconocía y que sin embargo peleaban por desestabilizarla por completo y alterarla hasta limites insospechados.

Suigetsu grabo atentamente todo lo que se encontraba en el sótano partiendo por el polvoriento y antiquísimo piano hasta llegar a la pila de objetos sin identificar y que estaban regados por toda la habitación. Con la debida atención e imaginación aquel lugar parecía sacado de un relato de terror, transmitía algo que el Hosuki no alcanzo a comprender pero lo hizo sentir un inquietante escalofrió que le recorrió tenebrosamente la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?—inquirió Sasuke a su esposa que solo atino a asentir.

La pelirosa recorrió todo el sótano con sus orbes esmeralda, temiendo que algo saltara de aquello rincones donde reinaba la oscuridad. La sensación de solo estar en aquel lugar era escabrosamente inquietante, más de lo que era capaz de expresar.

-Definitivamente hay algo aquí—concluyó la Uchiha, temiendo profundizar demasiado en la situación presente. –No, se fue—corrigió Sakura, sintiendo la mirada preocupad de su esposo.

-Tampoco oigo nada—secundo el Uchiha, rindiéndose.

Resignados, Sasuke y Sakura regresaron sus pasos hacia la escalera, siendo seguidos por Mitsuki e Suigetsu. Encontrándose en la mitad de la escalera durante su ascenso hacia la planta alta de la casa, todos detuvieron sus andar en cuanto el ligero eco de una de las teclas del piano llego a sus idos, haciéndolos girarse hacia el sótano nuevamente. El Hosuki y el joven peliceleste grabaron respetivamente todo lo que pudiera suceder, pero como el sonido no volvió a producirse, desistieron de tal intento antes de continuar ascendiendo por los escalones. Abandonando el sótano, los Uchiha hicieron frente a Hinata y Naruto que esperaban algún resultado positivo en base a la investigación.

-Como les dije, no siempre funciona cuando uno quiere—admitió Sasuke, viendo más tranquila a la familia que parecía no alarmarse por la ausencia de "actividad". Buen, en base a todo lo vivido, según afirmaban, era algo tranquilizante el que no sucediera nada, temporalmente. –Tal vez la cámara grabo algo—supuso levantando la vista hacia Suigetsu. -¡Cuidado!

La advertencia de Sasuke llego en el momento adecuado para que Naruto halara a Hinata del brazo e impidiera que la puerta alcanzara a golpearla antes de cerrarse brusca e inexplicablemente ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Suigetsu, sosteniendo la cámara, observo aquello totalmente boquiabierto antes de apagar el objeto y entregárselo a Mitsuki que claramente parecía menos sobresaltado.

* * *

-Para no creer en estas cosas, te veías bastante asustado cuando dio ese portazo—ironizo Mitsuki.

Ya habían pasado horas de lo ocurrido y la calma, somnolencia y demás factores habían alcanzado a la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, y además actuando como vigilantes nocturnos, Suigetsu y Mitsuki se encontraron jugando a la cartas en la cocina de la casa, permaneciendo atentos a todo lo que pasara. Mordiendo la manzana que tenía en la mano, distraídamente, Mitsuki reviso sus cartas antes de lanzar una, observando ligeramente divertido al Hosuki que, tras u inicial sorpresa, ahora parecía más fresco que una lechuga.

-Debió ser el viento—intento encontrar sentido Suigetsu.

Mitsuki se encogió de hombros ante esto.

-El viento no me hubiese asustado—admitió el peliazul.

Los ojos del Hosuki evadieron al joven peliceleste que parecía dichoso de burlarse para pasar el tiempo. Intentando justificarse a sí mismo y a su raciocinio, los ojos de Suigetsu no pudieron evitar observar el reloj que había cruzado la hora en que sucedían la mayoría de los "fenómenos paranormales" en la casa. Todo estaba en completa calma.

-Creo más en el reloj—se excusó el Hosuki, evadiendo responder a la pregunta del peliceleste, señalando las 3: 08 am en el reloj, -eso sí es real.

Por más que Suigetsu se empañara en creer que lo que allí sucedía no era nada paranormal u ajeno al mundo que él conocía, debía admitir que si había sentido miedo en ese momento tan exabruptamente silente que le había quitado el aire. No recordaba haber sentido semejante miedo en su vida hasta ese entonces.

¿Qué estaba pasando en esa casa exactamente?

* * *

 **PD:** enserio lamento la demora, tan mal no me fue en los exámenes, pero tengo otro este martes, aun así y como prometí volveré a actualizar durante el fin de semana, rogando su paciencia, sobre todo a **Deathparade2810** y **IzayaSawada** a quienes le envió besos y abrazos por haber comentado el capitulo anterior :3 gracias y hasta la próxima :3 besitos


	16. Chapter 14

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película "El Conjuro" de 2013/Los personajes son propiedad de Masash Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para darle sentido a la historia.

* * *

Pese a los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior, y sin ningún impedimento, otro día iniciaba en el hogar de los Uzumaki que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podían decirse a salvo.

Sus hijos e hija bromeaban entre sí, se tomaban las circunstancias con ligereza, creyendo que ya no podía suceder algo peor de lo ocurrido en los días y semanas anteriores, por primera vez la calma volvía a ser algo existente y latente en el círculo de la familia que tenía, sentados en su mesa y desayunando en compañía de ellos a Suigetsu—que pronto debería marcharse a su turno diario—y a Mitsuki que hablaba animosamente con Boruto.

Sakura le entrego a su esposo una taza de café, bebiendo la propia antes de bajar la mirada y observar con ternura a la pequeña Himawari que se acercó a Sasuke ofreciendo un plato con panqueques, era una imagen dulce y tierna de parte del miembro más pequeño de la familia y ante quien no pudieron negarse.

-Hace mucho tiempo que la casa no se sentía así, los niños se sienten más tranquilos con ustedes aquí—no pudo evitar mencionar Hinata, pasando junto a ellos.

Era halagador, para Sasuke y ella, saber que estaba siendo de utilidad pero era sínico de parte de ambos asumir eso, ambos deseaban pasar tiempo con su hija de la forma en que siempre convivía la familia Uzumaki, pero su trabajo se los impedía y era lamentable. Sarada y no era una niña, sabia el porqué de sus ausencias, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que Sakura y él se hubieran perdido momentos importantes a causa de la labor que ejercían.

Al menos alguien era feliz pese a ello.

* * *

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto—admitió, Sasuke.

Luego del desayuno, y asumiendo la labor por voluntad propia, Sakura ayudo a Hinata a lavar la ropa para—ahora—tenderla al sol en el jardín, siendo observada por Sasuke que estaba unos pasos tras ella. Continuando afanosamente con su trabajo y escuchando las palabras de él, Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Usualmente no podía actuar como un ama de casa casi nunca y ahora que lo hacía, Sasuke parecía estar conforme con la idea.

-¿A que yo lave la ropa?—ironizo Sakura.

Sakura tomo otra sabana del cesto de ropa, dispuesta a colgarla, pero viéndose imposibilitada por obra de Sasuke que la abrazo por la espalda. Claro, esa vida en el campo, sin demasiadas preocupaciones, una vida bucólica y amena, los tres juntos; Sasuke, ella y su hija, eso era todo lo que pudieran desear y era insólito que una familia, que tenía esa posibilidad, viera su paz trastocada por culpa de algo que existía o residía en la casa. Era extraño, injusto y envidiable al mismo tiempo.

-Esta vida, este aire limpio—justifico el Uchiha, besándole la mejilla.

No estaba resolviendo el caso porque fuera peligroso, porque tuviera antecedentes preocupantes o algo así…se debía a que había un familia involucrad, una familia que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba y que no tenía por qué lidiar con algo así y que podría arruinar la química que tenían. Estaba ayudándolos porque no merecían pasar por algo como eso.

-Tienen una hermosa familia—reconoció Sakura.

Sin romper el abrazo, Sakura se giró lentamente para observar a su esposo.

-Si, ¿viste cuando Himawari me dio el plato?—le recordó Sasuke ante lo cual Sakura asintió inmediatamente, igual de serena con solo recordar aquello.

Puede que ambos hubieran diferido entre sí, debatiendo el aceptar ayudar a la familia Uzumaki o no…pero ahora no se arrepentían, valía la pena el esfuerzo y aún más. Estaban decididos a ayudarlos.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos—recordó Sakura, en espera de que, esta vez, su opinión no difiriera tanto con la de su esposo.

Sasuke asintió como respuesta antes de recibir un beso de su esposa que volvió a su labor, permitiéndole retirarse. Ambos ahora concordaban en lo que debían hacer y ya no podrían diferir, tal vez aun temiera por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sakura—si es que sucedía—pero ya no sentía el mismo miedo.

Sakura trabajo sin apuro alguno a lo largo de los instantes y minutos que transcurrieron, sintiendo extrañamente como el viento cambiaba, como el—anterior—cielo despejado comenzaba a verse cubierto por nubes oscuras, presagian una posible tormenta. La Uchiha tomo otra sabana para colgarla pero, repentinamente, una brisa un tanto fuerte se la arrebato de las manos, Sakura hubiera ido en su encuentro pero la misma brisa que se la arrebató la mantuvo en el aire, cubriendo una aparentemente figura antes de que el viento se la llevara.

La pelirosa parpadeo confundida ante aquello, levantando su mirada hacia las ventanas del segundo piso, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a una figura desconocida del otro lado del cristal y que se apartó de la ventana, hacia el interior de una de las habitaciones, desatando el peor temor de Sakura.

Tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus piernas, Sakura abandono el jardín trasero a toda prisa para entrar en la casa. La única persona que es encontraba en el segundo piso, tomando una siesta, no era otra persona que Hinata y era su deber evitar que le sucediera algo.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

* * *

En los días anteriores, Hinata no se hubiera atrevido a volver a su habitación producto de todo lo que pasaba, pero con la cama dentro de la habitación y el termostato pudiendo activarla si sucedía algo, Hinata no dudo ni una sola vez en tenderse sobre la cama y, en el acto, quedarse dormida.

Grandes, aterradores y complejos habían ido los sucesos que habían tenido lugar anteriormente, sin duda, pero la presencia de los Uchiha parecía haber menguado todas esas actividades inexplicables, ellos eran la prueba, el seguro de que nada malo iba a pasar. Por ello Hinata no dudo ni una sola vez en quedarse dormida pese a que sus hijos; Boruto, Kushina e Isae estuvieran en el piso inferior, completamente solos de no ser por Mitsuki. Naruto había ido a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas y herramientas para poder reparar el auto, en compañía de Minato y Himawari que querían tomar un poco de aire tras largas semanas en aquella casa.

Sumida en aquel profundo sueño, Hinata no fue capaz de darse cuenta del invisible agarre que se entretejió sobre su muñeca derecha, dejando unos claros moretones con la silueta de una mano que, ante la repentina sensación de opresión, la hicieron fruncir el ceño entre sueños. Claramente controlada por algo, una presencia o lo que fuera, Hinata se vio despertada abruptamente de su inconsciente, forzada a observar el techo de la habitación sin poder moverse en lo absoluto, observando perpleja y temblorosa lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo. Pero aquella situación de soledad no duro mucho ya que Hinata contemplo horrorizada y boquiabierta una especie de grotesca y horrible figura cadavérica, de aspecto rocoso con cabello rojo que no parecía humana en lo absoluto, parecía un verdadero monstruo.

Hinata no pudo moverse ante la presencia de aquella figura, observando boquiabierta y temblorosa a aquel ser, desconociendo por completo sus intenciones…

* * *

Tan rápido como el fue posible, Sakura subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa, no reparo—durante su entrada a la casa—en Boruto, Kushina e Isae que estaban entretenidos con Mitsuki y que no la escucharon entrar siquiera.

Agitada, Sakura cruzo el pasillo a toda velocidad hasta la única puerta que se encontraba cerrada; la habitación de Naruto y Hinata. La pelirosa giro la perilla y entro a la habitación de forma inmediata, no sabiendo si sentirse asustada o tranquila en cuanto entro y observo la habitación completamente vacía hasta escuchar un ruido de arcadas y vómitos provenir del baño, cosa que la asusto de sobremanera, lanzándose hacia la puerta y tocando de forma insistente en un intento por recibir alguna respuesta, pero Sakura no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Hinata, ábreme. ¡Hinata, ábreme!—rogo Sakura, desesperada.

Los sonidos no se detenían y, no recibiendo respuesta, la Uchiha abandono la habitación, rodeando la habitación que daba con una puerta aledaña, junto a esta, volviendo a tocar de manera insistente. Nadie estaba cerca como para ayudarla y si ella no hacía algo quizá Hinata corriera un grave peligro. De forma repentina la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole a Sakura contemplar a Hinata, pálida y algo tambaleante, salir del baño tras haberse lavado los dientes.

-¿Estás bien?—pidió saber, Sakura.

La Uzumaki asintió de forma inmediata pese a su agotamiento, extrañada por la repentina e injustificada preocupación de parte de Sakura.

-Desperté con nauseas, eso es todo—tranquilizo Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura no emitió palabra alguna, aceptando aquella respuesta, algo no estaba bien.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero, como prometí, actualizare nuevamente a partir de esta semana, este cap esta dedicado a: **Adrit126** (a quien adelanto que actualizare su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " antes del final del día) que comento el capitulo anterior :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	17. Chapter 15

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película " **El Conjuro** " de 2013, por **James Wan** /Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , y su distribución o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta

* * *

La presencia del matrimonio Uchiha en la casa era un consuelo notorio, a Naruto solo lo ayudaba a no penar demasiado en los aparentes problemas, así como a su esposa, pero sus hijos e hijas por otro lado aprecian ser capaces de respirar tranquilos y prueba de ello era la alegría que habían mostrado Minato y Himawari al acompañarlo y comer helado, comportándose como lo niños y adolescentes que eran, pudiendo formar una pared invisible entre lo que pasaba en la casa de lo que eran sus vidas como individuos, y Naruto estaba agradecido de ello.

En tanto el Uzumaki salió de la casa, habiendo dejado a sus hijos viendo la televisión en el interior, inspiro profundamente el aire a su alrededor e intento ver el lado positivo de las cosas como lo era ya de por si estar rodeado por naturaleza, sin la corrupción que representaba la civilización humana, pero eso no fue tan provechoso como él lo hubo deseado. Sus pasos lo hicieron divagar por el jardín sin un rumbo fijo, pensando en cómo ver el tema de los " _espíritus_ " o " _entes_ " como algo normal siendo que jamás había llegado a considerarlo, más su concentración no fue tan grande ya que se hubo percatado de la presencia de Sasuke en el garaje, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue que personalmente estuviera encargándose de ayudarlo con la reparación del auto siendo que Naruto no se había atrevido pedirle tan favor, temiendo abusar de su ya más que notoria ayuda.

-Imagine que eras tú- se anunció Naruto.

-Espero que no te moleste, compre un carburador reconstruido en un depósito- se explicó el Uchiha, sin desviar el foco central de su atención de su labor.

-Parece que sabes lo que haces- felicito el Uzumaki, que por su parte poco y nada sabía de autos.

-Eso espero- corrigió Sasuke, ligeramente divertido. -Este lugar es fabuloso, Naruto, Sakura y yo siempre quisimos vivir en el campo- elogio el Uchiha sinceramente.

-¿Les vendo la casa?-bromeo el rubio.

Una sonrisa ladina de parte del Uchiha fue la única respuesta que Naruto necesito recibir. Una casa como aquella—Dios los librara—no debía pasar a manos de nadie, era un probado peligro y eso hasta Naruto lo sabía pese a ser escéptico, aunque Sasuke no era más creyente en ninguna forma, ¿Creía en Dios y tenía fe? Claro, siempre se debía creer en algo, más y contrario a lo que se podía decir de él y Sakura es que no solo basaban sus casos en el ámbito religioso, recababan hechos científicos para asegurarse a sí mismos que lo que estaban tratando no era una especie de broma. _Tengo que verlo, tengo que escucharlo y tengo que sentirlo con el sentido físico_ , aquel era el lema con que Sasuke regía su vida desde la primera vez en que—de niño—su vida había estado asociada al ámbito paranormal. Lo que había visto y presenciado eran un secreto a ojos del mundo, un secreto que solo Sakura había sido dicho de conocer y viceversa ya que ella de igual modo había ocultado su experiencia del mundo hasta conocerlo a él, porque el modo inusual pero único en que se unían sus vidas era lo que los hacía ir por el mismo camino, porque extrañamente siempre habían estado destinados a encontrarse, en eso es en lo que Sasuke podía creer de todo corazón.

-Aprecio mucho que estén aquí- confeso Naruto, siendo que hasta entonces no había tomado el peso a lo que estaba pasando en la casa, -tengo que aceptar que fui algo escéptico, pero ahora quiero darte las gracias por haber aceptado venir- admitió el Uzumaki, sinceramente agradecido.

-Yo no puedo llevarme el crédito- negó Sasuke humildemente, -agradécele a Sakura, yo no quería hacerlo- reconoció el Uchiha que, hasta entonces, había ocultado su inicial renuencia al caso, un erro ahora que sabía más o menos con que estaba tratando.

-¿No?, ¿Y por qué?- se extrañó Naruto, que no había llegado a pensar en eso.

Siempre que investigaban un caso, fuera cual fuera; a Sasuke y a Sakura les resultaba más fácil pensar que ejercían un trabajo como cualquier otro, que " _iban a la oficina_ ", por decirlo en el sentido técnico, así podían evitar cargarse de pensamiento y energías negativas como medida preventiva, y él al menos tenía una forma muy mecánica y científica de afrontar los casos, así que nunca le había sucedido algo que resultase perturbador de recordar, siempre era una rutina muy marcada de visitas a casas " _encantadas_ " o que sufrían de infestación, pero que a él en lo personal no le afectaban más allá de lo laboral. Pero con Sakura sucedía todo lo contrario. Su esposa tenía capacidades de médium, así que era capaz de presentir tragedias y sentir la presencia de espíritus malignos, lo cual era la parte esencial con que diagnosticar si un hogar o lugar visitado estaba realmente infestado o no, pero esto igualmente tenía su lado negativo porque Sakura era quien más sufría cuando abordaban un caso complicado, como había sido el caso de Kabuto Yakushi, meses atrás.

-Cuando Sakura siente, ve o toca; ayuda a las personas pero también se lleva algo de ella, un fragmento cada vez- se expresó Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto lo entendiese ya que había prestado atención a la forma en que la Uchiha podía ver lo que emanaba de las personas; fuera positivo o negativo, -hace unos meses trabajamos en un caso y Sakura vio algo…las cosas no salieron bien- resumió el Uchiha, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido pese a que Sakura insistiese que no era su culpa. -Cuando llegamos a casa, entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta, no salió, no dijo nada ni comió por ocho días- relato Sasuke, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su pesar ante aquel recuerdo, esa semana en que él mismo se había sumido en la desesperación por no poder ayudar a su esposa, por no poder entenderla por primera vez en la vida.

-¿Qué fue lo que vio?- se interesó Naruto genuinamente, considerando que era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer lo que el matrimonio Uchiha estaba haciendo por ellos; conocerlos mejor

Deseo contestar la duda de Naruto, pero no podía porque él mismo tenía esa pregunta instalada continuamente en la mente. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan asustada, tan dominaba por el miedo…ella siempre había sido una mujer indiscutiblemente fuerte, la única vez en que había visto esas emociones—en menor medida—en ella había sido antes de que se casaran y él le pidiese matrimonio, cuando él había tenido que enlistarse obligatoriamente durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero entonces Sasuke había podido entender su preocupación, ahora era un caso totalmente diferente, no tenía medio alguno con que comprender que es lo que ella podía haber visto. Sarada, en ocasiones, se asemejaba a Sakura, podía ser igual de sensible y quizá en el futuro pudiera seguir los pasos de ambos ya que en la actualidad podía entender la labor que ejercían, pero ni siquiera aprendiendo de su hija es que Sasuke alcanzaba comprender del todo el don de Sakura, pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba poder decirle que nada de lo que había visto era real, pero no podía si no sabía que era " _eso_ " exactamente.

-No lo sé, y no preguntare- zanjo Sasuke, igualmente deseoso por saber qué es lo que Sakura había visto.

Tal vez algún día lo sabría, Sakura así se lo había prometido al abandonar el enclaustramiento aquella vez, lo único que Sasuke podía hacer hasta que ese día llegara…era esperar.

* * *

La noche había caído, y el silencio reinaba en la casa de la familia Uzumaki; en la sala y haciéndole compañía a toda la familia se hallaban Sasuke y Sakura que tenían el compromiso de permanecer junto a la familia al menos por un par de días hasta haber recabado las pruebas necesarias, mientras que en la habitación continua a la sala—donde estaba el instrumentar dispuesto para cualquier hecho que se presentase—se encontraban Suigetsu y Mitsuki, plenamente pendientes a cualquier actividad que manifestaran los sensores, más no tenían mucho que hacer ante el silencio imperante en el ambiente. El Hosuki bebió el resto de café de u taza, decidido a prepararse otro café para mantenerse despierto.

-Necesito otra taza- se quejó Suigetsu, levantándose del escritorio, -¿Quieres?- ofreció el Hosuki, antes de decidir a ir a la cocina.

-No gracias- desestimo Mitsuki educadamente.

-Pues bueno- el Hosuki solo se encogió de hombros.

Todo se conducía mediante un silencio sepulcral que provenía desde el exterior y los alrededores de la casa, más Suigetsu lavo su taza distraídamente, apenas y escuchando las conversaciones de la sala que iban y venían en su humana rutina. Contrario a Sasuke, Sakura, Mitsuki o cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Uzumaki, el Hosuki insistentemente se negaba a creer en todo aquello que pudiera siquiera parecer paranormal, no había visto nada que lo hiciera creer lo contrario, y quizá jamás lo vería. El peliceleste seco su taza ante de preparar el café y agregar el agua que permanecía caliente al interior de la tetera que había sido hervida hacia menos de una hora atrás. El repentino y metálico eco silbante que se produjo por el móvil de Isae que permanecía colgado en la puerta hacia el jardín y que lo sobresalto ligeramente ya que en realidad no había brisa alguna que lo moviera, no solo al móvil sino también a la hamaca que igualmente se movió y que Suigetsu contemplo boquiabierto.

-Mira lo que me hizo hacer…- se escuchó un susurro en el viento, pero que consiguió enviar un escalofrió por la espalda del peliceleste.

Saliendo de su transe ante aquel susurro casi comparable a una voz de ultratumba es que el Hosuki dejo su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina, dirigiéndose tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta trasera que daba con el jardín, cuya luz encendió para facilitar su propia visibilidad…peor no había nada, no se sentía brisa alguna que hubiera movido la hamaca y el móvil, ni tampoco se escuchaba ninguna voz que pudiese compararse a la que él claramente había percibido y que le había arrojado hielo tras la espalda. Era de lo más extraño. Aun sin abandonar su estado de alerta, Suigetsu regreso al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y apagando la luz, aún demasiado confundido, y comenzando a pensar que—tal vez—todo había sido obra de su mente, simple sugestión. _¿Es posible?_ se interrogo el peliceleste. Suigetsu retrocedió instintivamente, un in apartar su vita del exterior que era visible por el entejado de la puerta hasta situarse paralelamente junto a la puerta del cuarto del lavado que-repentinamente-llamo su atención. En cuanto volteo vio a una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojos como el carmín, vestida como si fuera una sirvienta.

-Mira lo que me hizo hacer- murmuro la mujer exponiendo sus brazos con marcas de intento de suicidio, pero antes de que el Hosuki tuviera tiempo de hablar, esta se alejó, redirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

-Oye. Sasuke…- llamo Suigetsu de forma inaudible, encontrándose solo.

Confundido por la repentina aparición y desaparición de aquella mujer extraña, Suigetsu se adentró al ahora vacío cuarto de lavabo, buscando con su mirada a la mujer por si es que se encontraba escondida, más sin importar cuanto apartase las sanabas que estaban colgadas, no había rastro alguno de la sirvienta pelirroja. Nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo, el Hosuki sintió que se estaba volviendo paranoico, sintió que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarse dominar por una simple sugestión. Negando para sí mismo, Suigetsu regreso sobre sus propios pasos, abandonando el cuarto, o más bien predisponiéndose a hacer esto, pero algo se lo impidió...

-¡Mira lo que me hizo hacer!- grito la mujer, apareciendo bruscamente frente a él.

* * *

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!

Una calma soterrada había imperado en la casa hasta entonces, pero los aterrados gritos de Suigetsu hubieron roto por completo con aquella amena calma que hizo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura, acompañados por Mitsuki, se precipitaron tan rápido como les fuera posible al cuarto de lavabo donde encontraron a Suigetsu temblando del miedo e intentando levantarse del suelo, agitado; como si hubiese forcejeado por algo o alguien. De inmediato e que tanto Sasuke como Mitsuki lo ayudaron a levantarse del todo. Sakura por su parte, apretándose las manos, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor ante la calma que—como bien se decía—había tenido lugar ante de la tormenta, aparentemente.

-¿Estás bien?- ayudo Mitsuki

-Cálmate, Suigetsu- sosegó Sasuke al peliceleste que aun observaba todo a su alrededor, como si esperase ser atacado, -¿Qué paso?

-Vi a alguien, era una mujer vestida de sirvienta- exhalo el Hosuki a toda prisa, pero con una coherencia que le permitió ser entendido.

Las palabras de Suigetsu confundieron a los Uchiha y a Mitsuki que escudriñaron de arriba abajo la habitación con sus miradas, pero no había nada. Si Suigetsu decía haber visto algo, debían creerle, al fin y al cabo era el más escéptico de todos ellos. Casi al mismo tiempo y luego de despertarse, ajena a la vista de todos quienes centraban su atención en el reciente ataque sucedido, Isae recorrió el pasillo contrario, camino a las escaleras que le permitieron dirigirse a la planta alta. Sakura se percató de esto en cuanto sintió un aire frió recorriéndole la espalda, lo que la hizo voltear y ver a Isae cruzar el pasillo a la par que el termostato en la cama de este encendía la cámara y tomaba una fotografía tan pronto como le fue posible al mecanismo.

-Sasuke- advirtió Sakura.

La voz de Sakura hizo que Sasuke acudiera junto a ella tan pronto como para ver el destello de la cámara que hubo tomado una segunda fotografía, fue entonces cuando por fin Naruto se percató de lo que sucedía mientras los Uchiha atravesaban el pasillo, más Naruto se los impidió, sabiendo cómo tratar con su hija que nuevamente estaba siendo sonámbula, nada fuera de lo habitual. Por su parte y en un estado de trance, sumergida en su propio sueño, casi como si fuera guiada por alguien, Isae subió las escaleras con una perfección increíble, como si se encontrara despierta y se dispusiera a regresar a su habitación, pero Sasuke y Sakura sabían que no estaba sola, o eso intuían al ver el estado en que se hallaba.

-Es Isae…- tranquilizo Naruto, al pie de la escalera, a punto de ir en busca de su hija.

-No, necesitamos esto- freno Sasuke, sin apartar sus ojos de la niña que; aparentemente guiada por alguien, subía perfectamente las escaleras.

-¿Por qué necesitan fotos de Isae?- no comprendió el Uzumaki, desviando su atención de su hija, al Uchiha

-Ella no hace que se disparen- expreso Sasuke, como si fuese obvio.

La cámara del segundo piso se vio activada por el aire frió que acompañaba a la pequeña, tomando una fotografía en el acto, cosa que alerto a Naruto, más no quiso pensar en que algo peligroso se encontraba alejando a su hija o guiándola de un modo que él no entendía ni quería entender, solo lo asustaba y ya. La acción de la cama, que pronto hubo tomado una segunda fotografía, fue la repuesta que Sasuke y Sakura necesitaron para saber que no había ningún error, algo estaba acompañando a Isae.

-¿Cómo que ella no las dispara?- tartamudeo el Uzumaki, temiendo escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Algo la acompaña- evidencio el Uchiha, indicándole que mantuviera su mirada en Isae y no en otra cosa.

Todos—la familia Uzumaki, los Uchiha, Mitsuki e incluso Suigetsu—observaron atentamente como Isae cruzaba el pasillo de la planta superior y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Boruto quien—desde la planta baja—trago saliva inaudiblemente, presa del miedo ante lo que pudiera sucederle a su hermana, porque esa habitación no era segura de ninguna forma, la casa entera no era segura. Naruto deseo pregunta que o quien controlaba a su hija para guiarla hacia el piso superior, pero lo considero estúpido ya que no estaban tratando con un solo individuo sino muchos. Toda calma existente hasta ese minuto se evaporo en cuanto Isae entro en l habitación y la puerta se cerró bruscamente tras ella con un eco comparable a un golpe escueto y brutal que hizo a Naruto subir rápidamente las escaleras en busca de su hija, seguido por Sasuke y Suigetsu.

-¡Isae!- grito Naruto.

Para cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta, las luce de flash de la cámara fueron más que evidentes y muy seguidos, algo estaba ahí junto a Isae, lo que solo los incentivo a empujar contra la puerta para abrirla, siendo que parecía estar cerrada con seguro, algo ya de por si imposible ya que Isae no había estado consiente como para hacerlo.

* * *

Ante el panorama que sucedía, Mitsuki regreso pronto al panel de sensores, colocándose los auriculares y sentándose, escuchando atentamente lo que registraban las grabadoras en el segundo piso. Estaban aislaos de no ser por ese contacto, y no podían ser presas de una impresión repentina, debían pensar con la cabeza fría. El peliceleste reajusto el volumen, concretándose para escuchando claramente las palabras que era emitas por una voz infantil y femenina, pero lejana, casi imposible de comparar con la de un ser humano, pero sin que esto fuera negativo necesariamente.

-Oye, por aquí, es seguro- animo la voz infantil

-Hay alguien más con ella, hay otra voz- alerto Mitsuki.

Al escucharlo, Sakura no tardó en llegar junto a Mitsuki, sentándose a su lado y recibiendo de manos de él los auriculares que no tardo en colocarse, igual de presta por escuchar lo que sea que sucedía en el piso superior. Inicialmente lo único que escucho fuero los insistentes golpes contra la puerta, obra de Sasuke y Naruto que intentaban abrirla, supuso para sí misma; pero luego escucho una serie de murmullos suaves y tiernos, de una voz de niña que se le hizo inequívocamente serna, inocente y que transmitía una quietud absoluta. No se trataba de una mala persona.

- _Sígueme, por aquí, aquí es donde me escondo…-_ se escuchó la voz de una niña, pero no era Isae.

 _Mirai_ , pensó Sakura, ya que no había ninguna otra niña que hubiera muerto ni en la casa o sus cercanías como para explicar el tono infantil que lejos de los otros habitantes de la casa parecía dispuesta a proteger a Isae tal y como había entablado amistad con Himawari. Al menos tenían una aliada con que contar, pero era nada.

* * *

De forma repentina y sin que Naruto y él hubieran hecho nada, deteniendo su labor al ver que no podían abrir la puerta por sus propios medios, es que la puerta se abrió por sí sola, como si nada hubiera pasado, permitiendo su entrada. En tanto encendieron la luz, corroboraron que no había nada ni nadie ahí, como si Isae nunca hubiera entrado y—como ya habían visto—como si la puerta jamás hubiera estado cerrada, como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada. Bajo la cama, las ventanas, fuera de la casa, el propio armario, no importaba donde revisaran, no había rastro alguno de Isae y esto provoco que Naruto comenzase a desesperarse más con el pasar de los segundos.

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Naruto, totalmente a merced del Uchiha que obviamente sabía más que él, pero ni aun con su pregunta es que el pelinegro emitió respuesta alguna, -Sasuke, ¿a dónde fue?- el Uzumaki se desesperó ante su silencio.

El Uchiha intento pensar bajo la presión existente, ¿Dónde podía estar? Era u cuarto relativamente pequeño y restrictivo, no había un lugar aledaño al cual dirigirse mientras la puerta se hubiera encontrado cerrada como ellos aseguraban que—anteriormente—se había encontrado. Pero, pensándolo mejor…si había una manera de saber a dónde podía haber ido Isae.

-La luz ultravioleta…- pidió Sasuke en un murmullo

-¿La qué?- no entendió Suigetsu

-Pídesela a Mitsuki-repitió el Uchiha

-Claro- asintió el Hosuki, retirándose en el acto.

* * *

No podía subir, por más favorables que fueran sus habilidades en aquel momento, Sakura sabía que debía dejarles el terreno libre a ellos por ahora, más eso no le imposibilito mantenerse atenta por medio de los auriculares, escuchando insistentemente todo aquello que fuera registrado en los sensores; era lo bastante sensible como para percibir lo que fuera, aun por medio de un objeto, y ser de utilidad pese a encontrarse fuera del área de trabajo…por así decirlo. El silencio impoluto que reinaba para Sakura y Mitsuki se desvaneció repentinamente por una serie de pasos que descendían desde el segundo piso y que desembocaron en la aparición de Suigetsu que muy agitado se sujetó del borde del escritorio para así recuperar el aliento.

-Mitsuki, la luz ultravioleta- pidió Suigetsu.

Quitándose los auriculares y dejándolos sobre la mesa, el peliceleste inmediatamente se volteó al estante detrás de él; donde se encontraba gran parte del arsenal que estaban utilizando y toda la parafernalia aledaña, y de donde tomo la luz ultravioleta que estaba plenamente cargada y lista para usarse en todo cuanto fuera requerido, además el hecho de que contaban con baterías de repuesto en el peor y mejor de los casos. Sin más preámbulos es que Mitsuki tomo la luz de a mesa y se la tendió al Hosuki.

-Ten- entrego Mitsuki, -corre, corre- animo ante de regresar a su lugar junto a Sakura.

Habiendo seguido las palabras del joven como si de una orden se tratasen, o por voluntad propia, Suigetsu subió apresuradamente las escaleras, sin soltar ni un ápice la luz ultravioleta que sostuvo férreamente en sus manos. Mitsuki, por su parte, volvió a colocarse los auriculares, desviando de vez en vez la mirada hacia Sakura que-sentada a su lado-se mantenía con los ojos cerrados a fin de poder percibir cualquier cosa que fuera registrada por la grabadora y sensores en el nivel superior, y lo que ellos consideraban, por ahora, un terreno desconocido…

* * *

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, aguardando a que Suigetsu apareciera, reflexionando para sí mismo con que era con lo que estaban lidiando ciertamente y que cada vez se volvía más impredecible, habían llegado a tomar media preventivas que jamás—en ninguno de sus casos anteriores—habían llegado a concebir siquiera, y aun así había una variabilidad que superaba toda expectativa, ¿Cómo saber que esperar? Era casi imposible. Naruto por otro lado recorrió la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, deteniendo de vez en vez frente a las ventanas, teniendo la ilusión de poder ver a su hija de un momento a otro, pero solo se decepcionaba cada vez que comprobaba que eso no era así. Veloz como un rayo, o eso intento, Suigetsu entro apenas y respirando por la velocidad de su propia carrera, entregándole de inmediato la luz ultravioleta al Uchiha.

-Apaga la luz- pidió Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se cubrió los labios con las manos, aguardando y haciendo todo lo posible por calmar sus propios nervios mientras veía omo se encendía la luz ultravioleta que ilumino el suelo de la habitación y que Sasuke movió en un intento por encontrar huellas, inicialmente sin éxito alguno…hasta que dio con una serie de débiles huella—las primeras ligeramente borrosas—que iniciaban en la puerta y que seguían hasta el armario, donde desaparecían. Recordando las palaras de Hinata sobre algo extraño percibido en el armario antes de que ellos comenzasen a intervenir, el Uchiha abrió el abrió bajo la nerviosa y ansiosa mirada de Suigetsu y Naruto que solo pudieron observarse entre si, sin saber que más hacer. Iluminando el interior del armario, Sasuke aparto los colgadores con ropa, uno por uno hasta que en el extremo izquierdo del fondo hubo dado con unas huellas de manos que parecían haber intentado apartar la pared que estaba al fondo del armario, al apoyar sus manos contra el fondo y escuchando el eco más que audible, Sasuke comprendió donde estaba Isae ya que el interior de la pared se escuchaba hueco, como si hubiera un pasillo o pared entre el armario y el muro de la casa.

-La luz- pidió el Uchiha.

Sin demasiada atención, Sasuke dejo la luz ultravioleta sobre el suelo justo cuando Suigetsu hubo encendido la luz, palpando la madera, Sasuke sintió lo que parecía ser una puerta corrediza que aparto sin esfuerzo encontrando el muro de la pared cuyo papel tapiz se encontraba parcialmente desgarrado, creando una abertura que comunicaba el interior de la pared con el armario. Inclinándose ligeramente al interior, Sasuke solo fue capaz de ver la oscuridad que comprendía aquel " _pasillo_ ", si es que podía decirse así y en cuyo rincón, al costado derecho, se encontraba Isae profundamente dormida y recostada contra la pared, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aquí esta- suspiro Sasuke, volteando a ver a Naruto que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

* * *

Con ayuda de Sasuke, Naruto cargo en brazos Isae, cubriéndola con una manta, y teniendo el máxime cuidado había y por haber para así no despertarla, ya que no era conveniente luego de su estado de " _sonambulismo_ " que finalmente estaba explicado por contar con la intervención o ayuda de alguien que aparentemente intentaba llevar a un lugar seguro, o eso es lo que Sasuke podía entender gracias a lo que Sakura decía haber escuchado en los registros de grabación mientras ello se hubieron encargado de dar con Isae. El Uzumaki, acompañado por el resto de su familia, quienes estaba ya de por si mucho más tranquilos, abandono la habitación con la debida lentitud, pasando junto a Sakura que se mantuvo de pe en el umbral de la puerta, observando entre curiosa y emocionalmente intuitiva el interior del armario tanto que no se percató de que la menor de los miembro de la familia; Himawari, se encontraba de pie a su lado.

-Ahí es donde Mirai se esconde, cuando tiene miedo- declaro Himawari, señalando que quien había controlado a Isae no había sido sino Mirai, tal y como suponía Sakura.

Sakura levanto su vista hacia el armario nuevamente. Necesitaba revisarlo por si misma…

* * *

Había mujeres más altas que ella, pero si algo agradeció Sakura en ese momento fue el ser tan menuda y delicada en cuanto a apariencia, lo que le facilito en demasía internarse en el " _pasillo_ " o pasadizo tras el armario, siendo ayudada por Sasuke que la guio en la medida de lo que le resulto posible mientras ella, recobraba el equilibrio, iluminado todo a su paso con la linterna que sostenía en la mano. No iba a mentir, un espacio así de reducido y las telarañas por doquier no eran de su agrado, pero su trabajo siempre era una prioridad para ella, por lo que hizo a un lado todo prejuicio o frivolidad, apartando de su camino las telarañas y el polvo que poco y nada pareció molestarte como lo que representaba para ella en ese momento, algo insignificante. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una especie de enrejado—como si de ventanas se tratase—que poco llamo su atención, pero si lo hizo la repisa por obre esto y que tenía sobre si objetos de procedencia infantil, juguetes, dibujos…y una silueta conocida que permanecía impresa pese al polvo que lo cubría todo.

-Cariño, ¿me prestas la caja musical de Himawari?- solicito Sakura.

Hasta entonces y pendiente de ella, Sasuke se había mantenido casi pegado al armario por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera tener lugar, podía existir una distancia material escasa—la pared del armario—que los distanciase, pero Sasuke no podía ocultar del todo su preocupación, no cuando temía que algo similar a lo vivido en el caso de Kabuto pudiese repetirse y afectar a Sakura otra vez. No, de ser así jamás se lo perdonaría. Habiendo escuchado la voz la señora Uchiha, Himawari le tendió su juguete a Sasuke, sin problema alguno; justo en el momento en que Naruto—ya habiendo dejado a Isae en compañía del resto de sus hijos—ingresaba en la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta Isae?- consulto Sasuke, sin ser capaz de olvidar lo sucedido y que bien podía dejar una huella en la mente de la niña.

-Bien, no recuerda nada- tranquilizo Naruto.

Inicialmente había tendió razón, nada grave había sucedido hasta la fecha con respeto a la seguridad de la familia, lo sucedido hacia unos momentos atrás era fiel prueba de ello ya que lo que sea que hubiera manipulado o guiado a Isae no había tenido intenciones oscuras, ¿Por qué? Porque Isae ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, y eso ya que era un buena señal, al menos por el momento, más aun no sabían que esperar y debían mantener ojos y oídos atentos, eso no podía olvidarse. Sasuke regreso a su lugar junto al armario tan pronto como le fue posible, esperando que Sakura supiera muy bien que estaba haciendo, porque a él al menos le parecía que no tenía sentido, pero había una gran diferencia; Sakura siempre sabía muy bien lo que hacía, siempre.

-Aquí tienes- tendió Sasuke.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

Sakura asintió para sí misma al comprobar que la silueta de la base del juguete era idéntica a aquella que aparecía plasmada como una sombra impoluto sobre la repisa frente a ella, cosa que la hizo dejar—con cuidado—el juguete sobre esta sombra, coincidiendo a la perfección. No había nada raro, nada sucedía, pero Sakura sentía que algo no estaba bien. El suelo crujió con sutileza bajo sus pies, claramente por el antiquísimo uso de las tablas que eran viejas, tal y como las de otras casas que Sasuke y ella habían visitado. Tomándose el atrevimiento de continuar analizando esta especie de repisa, Sakura se arrodillo sobre el suelo, fijando su vista en la planta inferior cuya precisa se encontraba vacía…de no ser por una cuerda que desaparecía entre el muro y el enrejado al fondo del pasillo. Curiosa por esto, Sakura acomodo la linterna bajo su cuello, equilibrada por su hombro mientras jalaba de la cuera hasta que esta se hubo tensado, pera por algo que no entendía, pero basto un solo tirón ligeramente más fuerte para que Sakura pudiera sacarla.

Aun con la linterna bajo el cuello, que volvió a sostener en su mano, Sakura sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al ver que la razón por la que la cuerda se había atorado era…que estaba atada para usarse como medio de suicidio, como la que tenía la figura de Mito, que se había suicidado y maldecido a todos lo que tomaran su tierras…la Uchiha trago saliva para sí misma mientras se levantaba del suelo, eso era malo, muy malo; pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir del pasillo, el suelo volvió a crujir bajo sus pies justo antes de que—exactamente—las tablas bajo ella cedieran de forma repentina. Todo paso de un modo tan rápido y que simplemente consiguió abrumarla, haciéndola ajena de todo cuanto podía sucederle a los demás individuos a su alrededor, pero si sintió algo, o lo escucho más bien; la voz de Sasuke llamándola justo en medio de su caída.

-¡Sakura!

* * *

 **PD:** lamento de todo corazón haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve múltiples problemas que me impidieron actualizar antes, siendo que el capitulo ya estaba prácticamente listo desde hace tiempo :3 este cap esta dedicado a: **Adrit126** (a quien adelanto que actualizare su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " la próxima semana) que comento el capitulo anterior, **Tatii-Izaya** que se muestra infaltable como siempre y a **Deathparade2810** :3 quería añadir que además de terminar esta adaptación (porque prometo no dejar nada inconcluso) tengo pensado hace fics de " **El Conjuro 2** ", " **Annabelle 1** " y " **Annabelle 2** ", por lo que agradecería si alguien tiene en mente los personajes como sugerencia, ya que quiero que todos participemos :3 gracias por su paciencia, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima


	18. Chapter 16

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película " **El Conjuro** " de 2013, por **James Wan** /Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , y su distribución o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta

* * *

La caída la había aturdido y mucho, pero aun así Sakura consiguió recobrar en sentido tan pronto omo pudo, alzando la cabeza y tosiendo a causa del polvo levantado tanto por los escombros como por su caída sobre el duro suelo que no hizo más que hacerla sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera entumecido. Un suave quejido salió de sus labios mientras se erguía muy lentamente, estaba segura de no haber salido indemne de la situación, pero contrario cualquier dolor espiritual o mental que realmente pudiera dejar una huella personal en ella, un golpe, rasguño o moretón le resultaba insignificante, desaparecería con el tiempo, no sería como un recuerdo que latiría contra su conciencia de forma esporádica. Se apartó el cabello del rostro, demasiado aturdida para levantarse, peor si lo suficientemente cuerda como para mantenerse ligeramente sentada y semi erguida sobre el suelo, analizando lo que había a su alrededor.

Oscuridad; eso era lo único que podía distinguir, las penumbras rodando todo el sótano en que sabía que se hallaba, casi como si esa intensa profundidad y desvanecimiento inocuo pensara devorarla, más no se sentía asustada…aun. Aun sin levantarse del suelo recorrió con s mirada del metros cuadrados que conformaban su cercanía y donde-con sus manos-palpo los escombros, removiéndolos y encontrando con su vista la linterna que había estado sosteniendo con anterioridad y que afortunadamente seguía intacta y que le permitió-aferrada a su mano y alzada en el aire para otorgarle visibilidad-analizar aquello que la rodeaba; estaba en el peor lugar de la casa y lo sabía muy, más aun sabiendo la clase de peligro que podía correr necesitaba entender la razón tras todo eso y no se iba a rendir hasta encontrarla. Técnicamente no había nada, desde el punto de vista lógico, que indicara que podía correr peligro alguno, no veía nada….pero tan fácilmente como concluyo esto es que un quejido de dolor pareció alterar todo lo demás, seguido de gemidos de lamento y desasosiego, así como una desesperación palpable y que la hizo estremecer

-Ella me obligo…- sollozo una lamentable voz femenina, haciendo que Sakura casi empatizara con su corazón destrozado.

Volteando nuevamente la vista hacia los escombros, la Uchiha rebusco el juguete de Himawari que-extraña o increíblemente-había caído perfectamente sobre los escombros, sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño, más esto no le importo inmediatamente. Dejando la linterna en su regazo, la pelirosa coloco el juguete frente a si, girando la manecilla para replicar lo que había hecho hacía tiempo atrás con él, escucho prontamente la melodía sonar y vio como el espejo parecía girar sobre su eje, reflejando de inmediato una figura a varios metros de ella; una mujer joven y de caballera oscura que cargaba en brazos a una niña de edad inexacta y por quien lloraba de forma absolutamente desconsolada. Viendo ese cuadro, Sakura recordó la investigación efectuada con respecto a los anteriores propietarios de la casa y en que figuraba…una mujer llamada Kurenai Yuhi que se había suicidado en el sótano justo después de la muerte o desaparición de su hija Mirai en el bosque.

-Ella me obligo, ella me obligo- insistió ella como si así pudiera liberarse de la culpa, pero evidentemente no era así.

Sakura inmediatamente supo que alusión de una " _ella_ ", debía hacer referencia a Mito que, como Sasuke había dicho; parecía haber cobrado venganza de todos aquellos que habían ocupado sus tierras, como la visión de la sirvienta que Suigetsu había tenido antes. En tanto la música se detuvo, Sakura observo como Kurenai volteaba a verla, presa de un silencio inquietante, peo en cuanto Sakura hubo volteado a verla no hizo más que contemplar la nada misma de las penumbras y reparando en algo que no había considerado hasta entonces, no sin el testimonio que ahora Kurenai le estaba dando; si Mito había sido capaz de manipular a Kurenai como ella parecía afirmar al intentar restarse culpabilidad, eso significaba entonces que Hinata estaba…descendiendo el juguete hasta su regazo, Sakura se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de Kurenai en frente suyo, cuya palidez parecía aterradora pero solo por causa de la sorpresa y cuyos profundos surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas no inspiraban más que lastima.

-Ella me obligo- pronuncio Kurenai en una especie de susurro, con una expresión temerosa y triste a la vez, pero cuyo susurro de precaución no hizo más que resultar una especie de advertencia.

De forma igualmente repentina la aparente advertencia de Kurenai se transformó en un jadeo semi ahogado que broto de sus labios y-aun frente a ella-la hizo apartar la mirada de Sakura que intento seguir su mirada, sin encontrar nada ante la oscuridad reinante, buscando a tiendas-a su lado-la linterna que alzo para iluminar el lugar sin encontrar nada, pero en tanto volteo para preguntarle algo a Kurenai se sorprendió sutilmente al no encontrar nada. Dudaba que su advertencia solo se tratara de eso, indiscutiblemente debía de haber algo más tras ello. Recorriendo cada lugar visible con la linterna, temerosa de levantarse ante el silencio que pareció presagiar una tormenta inminente, Sakura se sobresaltó de golpe en cuanto una figura cruzo su rango de visión, deteniéndose frente a ella pero a una distancia remarcada por el techo del inmobiliario bajo el cual estaba. Distinguía la silueta inferior de una mujer vestida con un camisón, su piel pareció gris como la roca y de aspecto poco agraciado, era parte de la imagen que había visto de Mito en el jardín hacía ya tiempo, sabía que se trataba de ella y eso fue indudablemente lo que consiguió asustarla por completo, porque Mito era el punto de disyunción de todo.

Respirando agitadamente por los simples nervios, Sakura escucho un sutil eco de tres golpes sucesivos como un presagio aun más oscuro; _el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo_ , pensó Sakura, atemorizada, intentando buscar una forma de poder escapar y pronto, pero nada le garantizaba esta posibilidad. La figura, hasta entonces de espaldas a ella, se giró lentamente hacia ella, reparando claramente en su presencia y haciéndola temblar del miedo, retrocediendo e intentando alejar de ella para proceder a levantarse tan rápidamente como pudo…

* * *

-No puede ser…- mascullo Sasuke, exasperado.

Había recorrido cada rincón de la casa en espera de saber en dónde estaba, pero por más que se empeñara en encontrar a Sakura, no podía, preso de una impotencia notoria por su frustración, Sasuke se negó a rendirse, a permitirse por una segunda vez quedarse sin hacer nada, pero tampoco podía descender al sótano sin más, ¿Y si ella no estaba ahí?, habría sido por nada, y si de alguna forma corría alguna clase de riesgo sabía que Sakura jamás se lo perdonaría. A un par de pasos de él, quienes no se separaban e intentaban de ser de ayuda eran tanto Naruto como Suigetsu, ambos por razones de amistad con el Uchiha y lo que este había hecho por ambos, pero si Sasuke no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Esa era una pregunta que inevitablemente ocupaba por la mente de los dos hombres que permanecieron en silencio. Pero aun cuando hasta ahora todo apuntara de forma negativa en una dirección aún más lamentable, Sasuke se negó a abandonar la esperanza, y fue bueno que decidiera esto ya que un repentino grito lo hizo dar por fin con la localización de su esposa:

- _¡Sasuke!_

Sin voltear ni una sola vez, solo hiendo hacia adelante con la linterna iluminando su camino, Sakura forzosamente hubo de detener su veloz carrera en cuanto una abrupta sensación de asfixia la recorrió, recatándose de que la razón de esto era que Mito le impedía avanzar, halando de la cadena de su medallón, intentando atraerla hacia así, pero por mucho que apreciara ese obsequio de su hija, Sakura sabía que Sarada no le perdonaría rendirse sin luchar, y no dudo en insistir una y mil veces hasta que la cadena hubo saltado por la presión del agarre, rompiéndose y permitiéndole seguir corriendo en dirección hacia las escaleras. Claro que se disculparía con Sarada por perder su obsequio, pero por ahora sobrevivir era más importante y no dudo en hacerlo, sin duda tenía miedo pero, ¿Quién no lo tendría? Sabía que tenía que salir de ese sótano y pronto, por lo mismo no dudo en hacer visible su posición-ya fuera erróneo o no-mediante su voz, gritando a pleno pulmón y con su voz impregnada de miedo y desesperación.

-¡Sasuke!- llamo Sakura, presa del máxime pánico que hubiera podido imaginar llegar a sentir. -¡Sasuke!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Subió las escaleras tan rápidamente como pudo, sorprendida-para si misma-al no tropezar en el proceso por su propia premura, sintió que la calma caía sobre ella en cuanto Sasuke abrió la puerta del sótano; siendo poco menos que su salvación, porque así lo sentía, Sakura no dudo en abrazarlo con absoluta agitación, refugiándose en él y en lo que le trasmitía, sintiéndose infinitamente segura y a salvo junto a él como no podía sentirse con nadie más. Se había sentido mucho más tranquilo al escuchar su voz en ese primer grito, pero en cuanto estos gritos habían continuado no había hecho más que sentirse presa de la desesperación más grande que hubiera podido concebir en su mente, aun así Sasuke no dudo en corresponder a su abrazo, guiándola fuera del sótano cuya puerta cerro sonoramente tras de sí, intentando ignorar lo sucedido para concentrarse única y totalmente en ella, pero era imposible si ella no decía nada, notablemente afectada por algo que él era incapaz de entender. Sin olvidar lo apremiante que era la situación y con las ideas claras, Sakura rompió repentinamente el abrazo, sobresaltando a Sasuke, digiriéndose hacia la sala donde sabia estarían Hinata y los demás. Naruto y Suigetsu, en el pasillo, se apartaron y la dejaron pasar al igual que a Sasuke.

-Se lo que hizo…- jadeo Sakura, frenéticamente asustada por lo que había visto, oído y sentido.

-Sakura, tranquila- sosegó Sasuke, intentando alcanzar su propio y agitado ritmo, apenas y entendiendo lo que decía ante el pánico que demostraba.

-Se lo que hizo- pronuncio la Uchiha un tanto más recompuesta del estupor inicial, cruzando el umbral de la sala siendo recibida por Hinata que la observo confundida, de hecho todos se aglomeraron cerca de ella, sorprendidos al verla inquieta por primera vez. -Poseyó a la madre para que matara al niño- soltó Sakura, recordando lo que había visto en el sótano y a lo cual comenzaba a tomarle sentido, -visita a Hinata todas la noches, por eso lo moretones, se alimenta de ella- relaciono con premura, señalando con su mirada a la Uzumaki que se quedó de piedra ante sus palabras.

Aludida por estas palabras, Hinata sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría encima, atónita por esta conclusión disfrazada de una aparente acusación, ¿era eso posible? Pero, ella…se había sentido bien, no había hecho nada descabellado como para llegar a lamentarlo, y no hubo necesitado pedirle a Naruto que lo corroborara porque-situado junto a ella-el mismo estaba incrédulo ante lo que oía, desviado la mirada hacia su esposa que no expresó inquietud alguna, solo sorpresa como el mismo y el resto de los presentes. Naruto dudaba, Hinata dudaba, incluso quizá Mitsuki-presente-estuvieran albergando una posible duda, pero Sasuke no; si Sakura insistía con algo o lo declaraba de aquella forma era porque indudablemente debía de ser cierto y, tras todo o visto e investigado casualmente cuadraba a la perfección, pero…¿Qué hacer ante esa posibilidad? Jamás había enfrentado nada igual y no tenían modo de saber qué hacer, ni cómo proceder. Sin dar lugar cuestionamientos verbales, -que quizá hubieran sucedido-los crucifijos dispersos en puntos de la sala comenzaron a caer haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, siguiendo el orden en que caían con sus miradas. El más cercano a alguien fue uno que-al caer sobre el desnivel del inmobiliario-reboto sonoramente contra el suelo, cayendo a los pies de Kushina tras quienes se encontraba Minato y Boruto que se congelaron e temor en cuanto-lentamente-lo rubios cabellos del costado derecho e su hermana se hubieron levantado lentamente por causa de algo o alguien invisible.

-Kushina…- murmuro Minato, con un hilo de voz.

Escuchando la amedrentada voz de su hermano Minato tras ella, Kushina intento voltear tan lento como pudo, pero antes de darle tiempo, algo o alguien invisible entre ella y sus hermanos jalo fuertemente el costado derecho de su cabello, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo y-sin darle tiempo a sus hermanos y hermanas de ayudarla-arrojarla contra el umbral que separaba el pasillo de la entrada con la sala, haciendo que el golpe fuera recibido por su espalda, resquebrajando los cristales que conformaba parte del marco y sobresaltando a todos los presentes, desde sus padres y hermanos, hasta los Uchiha, Suigetsu y Mitsuki. En tanto esto ocurrió y cayendo sentada sobre el suelo, Kushina pensó que quizá aquello ya hubiera pasado, incluso su padre inclinándose frente a ella intento ayudarla a levantarse, pero nuevamente ese algo la alejo de ellos, arrastrándola por el suelo, jalando de su cabello y haciendo que cualquier intento de escape resultara igual de inútil, no solo era el dolor que la recorría lo que la hacía gritar, sino el miedo, el miedo por no poder defenderse pese a sus intentos por zafarse del agarre de aquello que no podía ver, pero si sentir.

Naruto, casi de cara al suelo, se sorprendido por la fuerza que fuera que arrastraba a su hija y contra la cual él, habiendo intentado ayudar a su hija, tampoco pudo luchar. Suigetsu se mantuvo en el umbral de la sala con el pasillo, bloqueando la salida de Kushina a quien intento levantar del suelo, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron mejores que los de Naruto, siendo enviado inmediatamente al suelo e impidiendo que ese " _algo_ " invisible continuara arrastrando a Kushina por el pasillo. En silente acuerdo tanto Naruto como Sasuke-que no dudo en intervenir-sujetaron a Kushina, siendo arrastrados en el proceso, pero negándose a permitir que ese " _algo_ " la arrastrara hacia el sótano como pareció querer hacer. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo y por más drástico que fuera, -ya que no había otra opción-Sakura tomo las tijeras sobre la mesa de la sala, dirigiéndose tan rápido como pudo hacia la dirección en que pareció ser conducida Kushina; el sótano, y en cuya trayectoria corto justo a tiempo. El mechón de cabello hasta entonces sujeto por la entidad que fuera cayó al suelo, permitiéndole a Kushina-que fue inmediatamente abrazada por su padre-llorar con libertad, más asustada de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar sentirse.

-Tranquila- consoló Naruto, abrazando a su hija.

-¿Lo grabaste?- confirmo Sasuke algo agitado, levantando la mirada hacia el peliceleste.

El profesionalismo era algo muy valorado, indudablemente, y si alguien podía ser profesional ese alguien era Mitsuki que-en cuanto Sakura había caído desde el pasillo secreto la que conducía el armario-había mantenido la cámara cerca de él encendiéndola en cuanto los crucifijos hubieron comenzado a caer y grabando todo lo demás que hubo sucedido. Al trabajar con los Uchiha; no había muchas cosas por las que Mitsuki se dejara sentir sorpresa o miedo, pero jamás había estado ante algo así y aun cuando fuera profesional, una ligera expresión de pánico recorrió los ojos de Mitsuki que descendió la cámara de su rostro, asintiendo apenas por causa de la incredulidad, intercalando su mirada de Sasuke-que se levantó del suelo-a Sakura-apoyada en el umbral del pasillo, aun algo agotada-quienes no hicieron más que pedir su respuesta pese a la propia incredulidad que mostraban, si ellos eran profesionales el indudablemente debía de serlo.

-Sí- contesto Mitsuki, ignorando su propia sorpresa y acabando la grabación.

* * *

Por más que lo sucedido fuera atemorizante de recordaba siquiera, ninguno de ellos había conseguido abandonar la caza hasta que no hubiera emergido el alba, cuando el sol finalmente hubo emergido del horizonte. La familia no podía permanecer allí, no era seguro, claro que con anterioridad habían considerado la posibilidad de que el ente o alma de Mito los siguiera de igual forma, pero por ahora quizá pudieran pensar más las cosas lejos de esa casa y las aparentes peores consecuencias que traería permanecer allí, existía esa posibilidad aun cuando no fuera más que una teoría en lugar de una ciencia exacta, pero esto era suficiente para Naruto, por ahora. La familia entera hizo abandono de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el auto cuyas puertas abrió el Uzumaki, permitiendo el ingreso de sus hijos, así como Hinata que ocupo el asiento del copiloto, manteniéndose meditativa y en silencio. Apenas tenían para un par de noches en un hotel o motel pero era preferible aquello a permanecer en esa casa. Siendo ayudado por Sasuke, Naruto subió el equipaje al auto, porque estaba seguro de no querer volver a ese lugar nunca más.

-Rebelaremos la grabación y se la molestaremos al padre Sarutobi, es nuestro contacto en la iglesia- informo Sasuke a Naruto que ayudo a Kushina a subir al auto. -Imagino que responderán rápido- supuso, más bien orando mentalmente que esto fuera así.

Lo cierto es que, por muy eficaz que fuera el Vaticano y la iglesia en cuanto a ayuda se refería, sobre todo si ellos estaban implicados, pero este caso era diferente porque la familia en si era agnóstica y los niños no estaban bautizados, pero aun con todo esto en contra Sasuke esperaba poder encontrar una solución; lo que había iniciado como simple trabajo se había tornado en algo más, porque se trataba de una familia y porque el mismo estaba seguro de que era lo correcto brindar su ayuda. Eventualmente, y si conseguían la ayuda correspondiente, -cosa que Sasuke esperaba pudieran hacer-el caso pasaría fundamentalmente a manos de un exorcista y por lo sucedido en el caso de Kabuto es que el Uchiha no quería volver a exponer a su esposa a semejante ritual, ya había parecido padecer una experiencia simplemente horrible la última vez, no podía permitir que algo así sucediera una segunda vez.

-Naruto, cuando consiga contactar al exorcista, volveré, pero Sakura…- Sasuke evito desviar la mirada hacia la furgoneta donde ella ayudaba a Mitsuki y Suigetsu a preparar todo para irse, -ella…

-Entiendo- interrumpió Naruto, no siendo capaz de pedirle que hiciera más, menos si eso significaba arriesgar a su esposa así, el mismo tenía una esposa y no se perdonaría que le sucediera algo.

-Hasta entonces Mitsuki los acompañara- instruyo, volteando a ver al peliceleste que, asintió en dirección a ellos al escuchar ser aludido.

Conocía bien a su esposa, era indiscutiblemente la mujer más terca que hubiera conocido en el mundo y esto era a su vez una de su mejores características, pero sabía que debía impedir que Sakura estuviera presente en todo lo referente al exorcismo, querría estar presente desde luego, pero Sasuke no pensaba permitírselo, ella y Sarada eran lo más importante que existía en su vida y no se perdonaría perderlas, a ninguna de las dos, esta vez debía mantener a Sakura a salvo y esperaba que ella lo entendiera. Aun cuando no hubieran recurrido a pedir ayuda, Naruto estaba convencido de que todo solo habría ido de mal en peor, aunque el Uzumaki ciertamente no sabía que catalogar exactamente como peor ante todo lo vivido y presenciado, pero si de algo estaba seguro que no podría pedir más de lo recibido hasta entonces, Sasuke y Sakura habían hecho mucho por ellos y esto era algo absolutamente invaluable.

-Sasuke, gracias por todo- admitió Naruto, profundamente agradecido.

Sakura se quedó sola de pe junto a furgoneta, Suigetsu y Mitsuki habían vuelto a entrar en la casa para vaciar esta de todo el instrumental utilizado hasta la fecha, por ahora no le quedaba nada más que hacer salvo aguardar y esperar el momento para regresar a casa con su hija. Con un gesto nostálgico palpo su cuello ausente del medallón que su hija le había obsequiado y que era importante para ella, desearía no haberlo perdido pero Sarada resentiría mucho más perder a ella que si ella hubiera perdido el medallón y lo sabía bien.

- _Mami_

Un ligero sobresalto se apodero de ella al escuchar una voz tan dulce y conocida para ella, la voz de su hija llamándola, volteo a ver los alrededores próximos a ella sin encontrar nada, pero intentando convencer si misma de que quizá era producto de su imaginación, más eso no la reconforto para nada. En teoría sabía que Sarada no podría estar ahí porque era prácticamente imposible, aun así su instinto de madre la hizo dirigirse lentamente-volteando a ver que no la siguieran-en dirección a donde creía o estaba segura de haber oído la voz de su hija…

* * *

Rodeo la parte trasera de la casa, llegando al jardín que daba con el lago, presta a volver a escuchar la voz de su hija o lo que sea que la había guiado hasta allí, aun con la posibilidad-en su mente-de que eso no era más que un sueño, pero estaba convencida de que ni siquiera su imaginación podría haberle jugado una treta de ese tipo, no si directa o indirectamente implicaba a su hija.

- _Mami…_

La llamada de aquella voz dulce se repitió, esta vez mucho más cerca haciéndolo entender que estaba en el lugar correcto, por así decirlo, pero aun cuando recorriera el lugar con la mirada seguía sin ser capaz de dar con nada que le diera una respuesta de si su hijo estaba ahí o no, no podría ver nada que le diera respuestas. Aun así, Sakura siguió el camino que dictaba el pequeño muelle, esperando encontrar algo al final de él…y en parte fue así, solo que el reflejo de su hija-bajo el agua, con una mirada suplicante, casi implorando su ayuda, no era algo que Sakura soñara siquiera co vislumbrar de ninguna forma y que

-Sarada…- jadeo Sakura, asustada a más no poder casi como si sintiera que su corazón iba a detenerse. -No, no, ¡Sarada!- llamo, sumergiendo sus manos en el agua e intentando alcanzar a su hija.

Así como su manos se adentraron en el agua intentando alcanzar el reflejo que creaba la imagen de su hija, este se desvaneció por la ondulación de las pequeñas olas, haciéndola sentir entre agradecida y paranoica; su hija no estaba ahí, lo cual era tranquilizante, pero alarmante a la vez. Tan rápido como pudo se irguió y corrió hacia la caza; necesitaba comprobar que su hija estaba bien.

* * *

Entro por la parte de atrás de la casa, no solo porque era el acceso inmediato para entrar, sino porque-en la cocina-había un teléfono al que podía acceder inmediatamente y era precisamente lo que necesitaba hacer. Sin perder tiempo en recuperar el aliento mucho menos, Sakura sostuvo el auricular contra su oído mientras marcaba tan rápido como pudo el número de su madre, esperando que le contestara, tenía que hacerlo de otro modo Sakura estaba segura de hallarse próxima a la locura por la preocupación e incertidumbre.

-¡Sakura!

Escucho a Sasuke llamarla, sabía que él estaba cerca pero aun así no podría concentrarse en nada más que el eco del teléfono que resonó por segunda vez sin que la llamada fuera atendida, su hija era lo único que tenía importancia para ella en ese momento, nada más. Todo estaba listo para irse, Naruto y su familia, acompañados por Mitsuki, acababan de partir en dirección al hotel más barato que conocían y en que podría residir por ahora al menos, pero había resultado extraño para Sasuke la ausencia de su esposa, su primera opción de búsqueda-evidentemente-había sido el interior de la casa y agradecía que así fuera,, pero cuanto entro en la cocina no supo que decir al verla temblar de miedo y nerviosismo, aguardando que contestaran al número que acababa de llamar.

-Sakura…- reitero el Uchiha, esperando llamar su atención.

-Mamá, soy yo, ¿Sarada está bien?- consulto Sakura tan pronto como pudo en cuanto su llamada fue contestada, intentando no temblar por los nervios, -¿Puedes ir a revisarla?- pidió intentando mantener al margen su preocupación, pero la respuesta evasiva de su madre solo consiguió alterarla. -¡Por favor solo revísala, mamá!- suplico con insistencia y su voz impregnada de temor y desesperación.

-Sakura, dime que está ocurriendo- pidió Sasuke, preocupado al no poder ayudarla.

-Es Sarada…- murmuro Sakura casi con un hilo de voz, volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar él, intentando entender que la tenía tan preocupada.

Necesita una respuesta, Sara también era su hija, claramente Sakura estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido hacia solo unas horas, eso estaba más que claro, pero aun así Sasuke sabía que estaba sucediendo algo, algo que Sakura no se sentía capaz de decirle, y eso no hacía más que frustrarlo, necesitaba escuchar una respuesta de ella, pero su atención a la respuesta dada por el otro lado del teléfono impidió esto. Quería decirle lo que había visto pero no podía, no cuando aquello que necesitaba oír para tranquilizarse por completo era la afirmación de su madre sobre que Sarada estaba bien…y entonces la escucho; según su madre, Sarada estaba tumbada sobre su cama leyendo un libro luego de haber terminado sus tareas, esta simple respuesta de su madre que claramente no entendía su preocupación, hubo sosegado su temor, permitiéndole respirar con tranquilidad.

-Gracias a Dios- sollozo Sakura, sonrió para sí misma al ver que ese miedo y atisbo de duda se exterminaba con la respuesta de su madre. -Mamá, lo siento, no quise asustarte, te explico después, ¿sí?- se disculpó, asintiendo para sí como despida antes de cortar, dejando el teléfono tal y como lo había encontrado.

No le gustaba gritarle a su madre, no solo por el grado de complicidad que siempre había existido entre ambas sino porque ella siempre había sido la única persona con quien había podido contar verdaderamente desde la muerte de su padre cuando era niña, quizá su madre no pudiera entender del todo lo que era su don, pero aun así siempre la había apoyado y alentado, antes de que Sasuke apareciera en su vida ella había sido la única persona que le había hecho sentir que no había algo malo sobre sí misma y de lo que tuviera que lamentarse. Desde que se había casado a los dieciocho año, Sasuke jamás había llegado considerar que Sakura se preocupaba innecesariamente, ella siempre comprendía cosas que el resto de las personas ignoraban con facilidad, ella era diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, pero por mucho que supiera esto no podía leer su mente pese a lo mucho que la conocía, en ese momento necesitaba que ella le dijera que es lo que había sucedido para alterarla así.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Sasuke, sin perder insistencia.

-Tuve una visión de Sarada, en el agua, sé que fue una especie de advertencia- garantizo Sakura, ligeramente más tranquila pero igualmente afectada.

-Tranquila- sosegó el Uchiha, abrazándola.

En la escala de uno a diez en cuanto a fortaleza, Sasuke estaba seguro que Sakura sobrepasaba cualquier medida posible, antes de conocerse había lidiado con la negatividad de todos aquellos que no habían creído en sus capacidades y que en su lugar habían visto esto como una forma de agredirla, pero eso era el pasado, para ambos el futuro no traía inconvenientes pero Sarada era lo más importante en su vidas y arriesgarla de alguna forma era algo que jamás considerarían, quizá ella algún día decidiera personalmente si seguir lo que ellos hacían, o puede que no, pero fuera como fuera esa sería su decisión, nadie la tomaría por ella.

-Vámonos de aquí- animo el Uchiha.

Por mucho que desearan dejarse llevar por las preocupaciones, en ese momento tenían que ser objetivos y presentar la evidencia.

* * *

No había muchas cosas que sorprendieran a un clérigo o misionero de la iglesia, siempre se debía estar preparado para ver toda clase de cosas de múltiples caracteres, y Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba acostumbrado a ejercer como mediador entre el matrimonio Uchiha y al iglesia, los haba conocido a ambos desde que eran unos adolescentes y comprendía su entrega por hacer algo significativo por y para otros, pero aun habiendo analizado tantos casos anteriores, la evidencia presentada-especialmente mediante las grabaciones que mostraba el proyector en ese mismo momento-era totalmente abrumadora, cada gesto e imagen proyectada o presentada como fotografías…no tenía comparación. Ya habiendo visto lo que era proyectado, fue fácil para Sakura y Sasuke mostrarse indiferentes, habiéndolo vivido en carne propia y habiendo estado ahí, por lo mismo es que Sasuke no tuvo problema alguno en apagar si el proyector en cuanto la grabación hubo terminado.

-¿Bien?- pregunto Sasuke, esperando una conclusión de la evidencia presentada.

-Bueno, no era chiste- contesto Hiruzen, aún muy sorprendido como para decir algo más.

-No- secundo el Uchiha, volteando a ver a su esposa que solo pudo asentir, sin lograr manifestar verbalmente su opinión.

-Escucha, Sasuke, esto es complicado porque los niños no están bautizados- inicio Hiruzen ya que por más que lo deseara la iglesia no participaría, no de inmediato.

-Lo entiendo- asintió el Uchiha.

-Y la familia no pertenece a la iglesia- puntualizo el Sarutobi pese a lo que significaba esta sentencia.

-Por favor…- bufo Sasuke, sin convencerse con eso.

-Y…la aprobación tendría que venir directo del Vaticano- añadió ya que pese a que a él mismo no le agradara esto era la realidad.

Por mucho que la iglesia fuera una institución dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara…existían restricciones incluso para aquellos que pertenecían a la iglesia o profesaban la fe católica; se requerían pruebas y entre ellas la fe-valga la redundancia-de las personas a quienes asistían, pero ni aun así siempre existían variables, Sasuke y Sakura contaban indiscutiblemente con una dispensa otorgada por la iglesia para intervenir en cualquier caso de índole paranormal recabando pruebas además, pero ellos mismos-pese a su indiscutible fe-sabían que la iglesia tenía su propio modus operandi y del cual diferían, pero no podía hacer nada en esencia como para cambiar las cosas. Los frustraba la situación, era obvio, solo necesitaron observarse para saber que pensaban igual, pero no podían hacer más, no estaba en sus manos decidir del todo que es lo que debía hacerse.

-Jamás habíamos visto nada similar- admitió Sasuke, catalogando la ayuda como una prioridad.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sarutobi, que creía por completo en sus palabras y experiencia, fue tomar una de las fotos que estaba sobre su escritorio, observándola para ratificar todo cuanto ya le había sido explicado; en la imagen una niña-identificada por Sasuke y Sakura como Isae-caminaba sonámbula por el pasillo siendo guiada por una figura fantasmal y de aspecto transparente, una niña como ella, solo que de cabello oscuro. La diversidad de entes y muertes en esa casa era inusual: _Mito Senju_ que había sacrificado su hijo de apenas siete días como ofrenda al demonio, la muerte de una mujer Kurenai Sarutobi que se había suicidado luego de asesinar a su hija-la pequeña que acompañaba a Isae-Mirai por causa de la maldición creada por Mito, una sirvienta que murió misteriosamente en una casa vecina así como un niño que se ahogó en un estanque próximo a la casa en la que además habían sucedido dos suicidios hasta ahora sin identificación, un envenenamiento, la violación de una niña de 11 años, dos ahogamientos y la muerte de cuatro hombres por congelación. Todo ese peso esta desencadenado en la casa y en quien sea que pensara en habitarla.

-Tampoco yo- reconoció Hiruzen.

Lo cierto es que, en cierto modo, la familia Uzumaki contaba con " _ayuda_ " de parte de las mismas alas que habitaban la casa y que habían impedido sucesos peores, la propia Sakura afirmaba haber visto la imagen fantasmal de Mito en contadas ocasiones, pero la presencia de la pequeña Mirai y la ayuda brindada Isae, claro que lo sucedido a los demás miembros de la familia no perdía importancia así que en base a todo esto, los tres, eran más que conscientes de que las cosas podrían tornarse peores si esperaban, en casos como esos el vaticano seguiría demorando la situación y no podía permitirse que algo así sucediera. A Sasuke en lo personal no le agradaba ser tan drástico, pero si no obtenían una respuesta a tiempo tendría que recurrir a medios menos ortodoxos y poco convencionales; actuar sin el permiso eclesiástico.

-Padre, no tienen mucho tiempo- apremio Sasuke, incapaz de callar su opinión.

-Yo mismo lo tramitare- prometo el Sarutobi, esperando que esto fuera suficiente.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, mucho más tranquila con esta respuesta.

-Esperaremos su llamada- asevero el Uchiha.

* * *

La casa de los Uchiha estaba sumida en el silencio que la misma noche podía evocar únicamente albergando en esos momentos a la hija del matrimonio así como a la madre de la matriarca Uchiha; Mebuki Haruno. En su habitación y profundamente dormida se encontraba Sarada, sobre el velador junto a su capa en el dintel de su lámpara de noche colgaba su medallón en cuyo interior se encontraban dos fotografías; una de su madre y otra de su padre, su posesión más valiosa, materialmente hablando, hasta ahora. Como si una brisa circulara en la habitación, la bella adolescente-entre sueños-se abrazó a si misma al sentir el aire helado que repentinamente se hubo apropiado de su habitación y que inexplicablemente hizo oscilar su medallón sobre su eje de forma circular. Se sobresaltó ligeramente, despertándose al sentir que alguien la removía sobre la cama, jalándola de su lugar inicial, quizá se hubiera asustado de estar despierta pero en ese momento solo consiguió despertarse, no más.

Frotándose los parpados para despertar por completo, Sarada se irguió sobre la cama, observando la profundidad de la oscuridad que se apropiaba de todo, únicamente interrumpida por la lluvia y relámpagos que iluminaban el exterior por la tormenta que se estaba desatando, le resultó extraño ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta por completo siendo que siempre habituaba a dejarla entreabierta, por precaución. Sus padres estaban en un caso importante, o eso es lo que Sarada sabía en base a las preguntas que les había hecho a ellos y a su propia abuela, ya era tarde y estaba segura de que regresarían pronto, pero aun así aparto las sabanas y colcha de la cama, levantándose de la cama, quizá ya hubieran regresado a casa y ella no lo supiera por haberse encontrado dormida. Sintio el frio suelo de madera bajo sus pies descalzos, pero no el importo en lo absoluto, cruzando el umbral de su habitación, hacía el pasillo.

-¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?- llamo ya en el pasillo en dirección hacia la habitación de sus padres.

La habitación inmediatamente contigua a la suya era la de su abuela Mebuki a quien, pese a la oscuridad, vio dormir profundamente a quien eligió no molestar. Frente a la habitación de su abuela-en el pasillo-estaba la habitación de sus padres, que siempre permanecía cerrada y que Sarada no dudo en abrir, encendiendo la luz…no había nadie, volteando hacia el pasillo continuo a la pequeña escalera-apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejándola tal y como la había encontrado-y pese a que la luz no estuviera encendida supuso que quizá ellos estrían ne el despacho, trabajando hasta tarde como tantas otras veces. Por precaución y para no tropezar es que encendió la luz, lo que menos deseaba era tropezar con la escalera por mero descuido y acabar en una situación lamentable, apoyo su mano en la barandilla y descendió por la escalera con lentitud y cuidado, confundida al solo escuchar silencio de cada espacio de la casa, no recordaba jamás haber oído tanta clama.

En cuanto llego al final de la escalera, un relámpago ilumino el pasillo y la puerta aledaña a la escalera…que daba con el " _museo_ "-si así podía denominarse-que contenía todos les vestigios y pruebas de los casos que sus padres habían investigado, cada vez que entraba ahí tenía todo el cuidado posible de no tocar nada como su padre le había indicado que hiciera pro protección propia, pero la sobresalto inevitablemente el ver la puerta abierta, algo muy extraño ya que su padre siempre la cerraba con seguro. A tientas, la Uchiha encendió la luz que iluminaba el resto del pasillo, tragando saliva por simple inercia y miedo contenido, la adolescente entreabrió un tanto más la puerta para observar el interior en caso de que sus padres estuvieran ahí, pero desecho la idea en cuanto otro relámpago ilumino la estancia. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta al seguir con su camino por el resto del pasillo, al fin y al cabo si la puerta estaba abierta era por una razón y ella no podía contradecirla ya que carecía del conocimiento tal para hacerlo, pero quizá si hubiera entrado a revisar el interior se habría percatado que la caja de madera y cristal que contenía a la emblemática marioneta llamada Sasori, estaba vacía…

La Uchiha desistió de su búsqueda al preguntarse ¿Qué locura era revisar su casa sin luz y silente a esa hora de la noche? Bufo para sí misma, regresando sobre su pasos y dispuesta a apagar la luz del pasillo que daba con el despacho, peor en cuanto volteo y dispuso a hacer esto, la luz del pasillo superior; el área correspondiente a su habitación, a de sus padres y su abuela, se hubo apagado sin que ella llegara a tocar el interruptor. Tal vez no tuviera lo dotes clarividentes de su madre, pero Sarada había aprendido a distinguir cuando es que algo estaba mal y la repentina e inexplicable oscuridad que cubrió ambos lados del pasillo con un sonido tétrico semejante al de una cuerda apretándose alrededor del cuello de alguien no la hizo presagiar nada bueno. Únicamente conociendo de mera la geografía de la casa, Sarada se adentró en el pasillo que cruzaba con aquel y que aba con la cocina y el despacho de sus padres al cual entro corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí tan pronto como pudo, esperaba encontrarse a salvo ahí, siempre veía a sus padres trabajando en aquel lugar, debía de suponer naturalmente que ahí nada podía sucederle, pero que algo extraño ya estuviera sucediendo en su casa le resultaba preocupante.

Sin darle tiempo a sentirse a salvo siquiera, Sarada se alejó de la puerta en cuanto esta fue repentinamente azorada por golpes repentinos y estruendos que la hicieron cubrirse los oídos, no solo del miedo, sino también por la fuerza e intensidad en el eco de los golpes y que sintió podían llegar a herirle los tímpanos. No supo cuantos segundos estuvo así, pero si supo que pronto los mismos sonidos bajaron de intensidad, permitiéndole levantar la vista hacia la puerta, sin encontrar un algo o alguien que hubiera provocado el ruido, temía abandonar el despacho sin saber que habría del otro lado, por un minuto deseo volver a ser una niña pequeña que hubiera pedido permanencia de su padres a su lado, pero sabía lo que hacían y no podía ser egoísta. No se había percatado que la lámpara de noche sobre el escritorio se encontraba encendida, pero sí lo hizo al escuchar un sonido tras suyo y que solo pareció contribuir a oscurecer la habitación de un modo que ella no alcanzaba a entender.

Sabía que había una mecedora en la habitación, solía sentarse ahí y ver trabajar a sus padres desde que era niña, aprendiendo de ellos, pero en ese momento no había nadie sobre ella, o eso es lo que Sarada lógicamente se repetía, volteando lentamente a escuchar el rechinido la mecedora que claramente debía de estar moviéndose, de otro modo no produciría tal sonido. Con los labios entreabiertos y casi jadeando del miedo, imposibilitada de respirar con normalidad, la Uchiha observo asustada a más no poder como una figura femenina de distintivo cabello rojo vestida en camisón se encontraba sentada sobre la mecedora que se movía con normalidad, sobre su regazo estaba la marioneta de Sasori cuyo cabello parecía estar peinando, bien con cariño o veneración, Sarada no lo sabía. La mecedora dejo de moverse repentinamente y la marioneta obre el regazo de la mujer, como si tuviera vida y mente propia, volteo el rostro hacia ella, congelando de miedo cada nervio de Sarada que retrocedió hacia la puerta tanto por voluntad como por inercia. No necesitaba alguna clase de introducción ni nada, sabía muy bien qué clase de cosa era esa marioneta y temía estar a solas con ella y con quien sea que sostenía en su regazo aquella tétrica figura con una naturalidad horrorosa.

-¡Abuela!- grito Sarada golpeando insistentemente sus manos contra la puerta, luchando por abrirla pese a que la perilla no cediera, la puerta aprecia estar estancada o cerrada con seguro. -¡Abuela, ayúdame!- rogo desesperadamente.

En su habitación, Mebuki se había encontrado profundamente dormida hasta ser abruptamente despertada por los gritos de su nieta, pero no provenían de su habitación como quizá hubiera podido imaginar, provenían de…el despacho, cosa que la hizo levantarse de la cama y abandonar su habitación tan pronto como le fue posible. Rendirse no era palabra que existiera en el vocabulario de Sarada que continuo forcejeando con la perilla sin menguar ni un ápice en la intensidad de sus gritos, volteando a ver-pese a su temor-en dirección a la mecedora donde acaba de ver a aquella misteriosa figura femenina que sostenía a Sasori, pero la silla estaba vacía como si todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, más Sarada sabía que esto no era así porque la mecedora contiguo moviéndose por sí sola, como si aún albergara alguien sobre sí que hiciera de contrapeso.

-¡Abuela, por favor!- chillo Sarada sin considerar en lo absoluto la posibilidad de rendirse.

Descendiendo por las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar, pero tan veloz como podía, Mebuki entro en el pasillo aledaño a la cocina y sala cuya luz encendió, escuchando y sintiendo los golpes contra la puerta a la vez que se aproximó in demora, viendo la perilla girar sin ser capaz de hacer ceder la puerta que amortiguaba parcialmente los gritos de indiscutible terror provenientes de los labios de su nieta, dudaba que solo estuviera así de asustada solo por estar encerrada siendo que Mebuki ya de por si no dudo en forcejear con la perilla, intentando abrir la puerta, quizá hubiera visto algo pero no podía saberlo. Claro que Sarada no tenía los dones clarividentes de Sakura, pero entendía y veía las cosas de forma diferente al resto de las personas, y si entender a su hija ya de por si era un misterio inexplicable, Sarada no le hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero no pensaba siquiera dejarla sola en ese momento, tenía que conseguir abrir esa puerta.

-Sarada, ¡abre la puerta!- pidió Mebuki, preocupada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su nieta.

No sabía si funcionaria, jamás lo había intentado pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer, desde pequeña su madre le había dicho que no importaba donde como y cuando fuera, si gritaba o la nombraba con la intención de llamarla siempre la escucharía, sabía que su madre era diferente del resto de las personas, pero aun creyendo en estas palabras de su parte, Sarada jamás había considerado siquiera en llamarla alguna vez, quizá porque no consideraba que la situación fuera apremiante, pero ahí encerrada y forcejeando continuamente con la perilla de la puerta y sabiendo a su abuela del otro lado, intentando ayudarla, la Uchiha no tenía que más hacer. Se concentró mentalmente e su madre, no sabía dónde estaba pero con solo imaginar a su madre y lo que evocaba en su mente, Sarada no dudo en gritar a pleno pulmón, manifestando su miedo inevitablemente.

-¡Mamá!- sollozo la Uchiha

La tormenta continuaba desatándose en el exterior, pero en el interior del auto no resultaba algo importante para Sasuke o para ella, la noche había llegado inevitablemente rápido mientras había continuado con la búsqueda de más información referente al caso, usualmente Mitsuki se encargaba de esa área de la investigación pero ya que se lo habían " _prestado_ " a la familia Uzumaki por tiempo indefinido, debían realizar todo lo demás, había resultado ilustrativo a decir verdad, pero y a solo unos metros de su casa lo único que ambos deseaban era entrar, ver que Sarada estuviera profundamente dormida y luego dormir por su cuenta porque los próximos días serian igual de pesados en espera de la aprobación del vaticano, en la medida de lo posible. En cuanto, pese a la tormenta y relámpagos, su hogar hubo sido divisado por ambos, Sakura casi sintió el cansancio pesar sobre ella, deseando llegar a su cama y dormir profundamente, pero así como el cansancio hubo pesado sobre ella, una repentina y extraña sensación le inundo el pecho, haciéndola jadear por la sobrecarga emocional que significó para ella. Estacionando el auto, Sasuke volteo a verla por esta abrupta reacción.

-Sasuke, algo anda mal- jadeo Sakura.

* * *

El instinto maternal era un vínculo importante para cada mujer, era un lazo especial que la unía a ese ser especial que habían llevado en su vientre por nueve meses, y para Sakura que había sobrellevado su embarazo y el parto sola durante la ausencia de Sasuke por la segunda guerra mundial, su vínculo con Sarada era diferente de cualquier otra cosa, sabia cuando le preocupaba algo y viceversa, podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras casi como sucedía de igual manera entre Sasuke y ella, así que no fue difícil para Sakura, en cuanto bajo el auto y entro en la casa, asociar est sentir tan extraño e insistente con su hija, dándose cuenta por su propio instinto que algo le estaba pasando.

-¡Mamá!- llamo Sakura en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

A la pelirosa no le importo encender las luces de la casa, conocía de memoria el recorrido a efectuar, y en cuanto escucho los gritos de su hija y su madre no dudo en precipitarse al interior tan rápido como pudo, con Sasuke tras ella. Era la segunda vez que Sakura reaccionaba así en un día, habiendo considerado con anterioridad que su visión era una especie de advertencia, y no fue hasta ese minuto que Sasuke considero eso una realidad, ¿Por qué no? Este caso era diferente de cualquier otro de los que hubieran investigado con anterioridad, bien podía traerles consecuencias inesperadas. Cruzando el pasillo principal de la casa, hacia el despacho, Sakura se situó junto a su madre, frente a la puerta, escuchando los insistentes y asustados gritos de su hija desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- chillo, intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito aparente.

-No lo sé- jadeo Mebuki igual de preocupada que ella.

-Atrás- instruyo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, rápido- sollozo Sakura.

Escuchaba la voz de su padre y su madre del otro lado de la puerta, en cierta forma se sentía más tranquila, pero en cuanto volteo a ver la mecedora que hasta entonces no había cesado de moverse como si alguien aún se encontrara sobre esta, pero así como se había movido, esta vez el inmobiliario se detuvo sin emitir sonido alguno, pero y si bien no actuó como había hecho hasta ahora, la mecedora se giró lentamente en su dirección como si fuera un alguien que reparara en su presencia y volteara a verla, aterrándola cada vez más, algo peor iba a pasar y estaba totalmente segura.

-¡Papá!- llamo Sarada, a punto de cerrar los ojos por temor a lo que parecía inevitable.

-Sarada, aléjate de la puerta- indico Sasuke.

Cerrando los ojos inevitablemente por causa del miedo, Sarada obedeció la instrucción de su padre que arremetió bruscamente su hombro contra la puerta que cedió finalmente, y se recalcaba lo de _finalmente_ ya que la puerta se abrió justo cuando la mecedora, que apuntaba su "vista" en dirección hacia Sarada, se levantó por el aire en dirección hacia su hija que estaba de pie en el umbral, con los ojos cerrados por el miedo. Si Sakura se había dejado guiar por su instinto en cuanto Sarada había gritado llamándola hacia unos segundo atrás, Sasuke ni siquiera pensó dos veces las cosas, entrando en el despacho a una velocidad que a él mismo le resultó sorprendente, cargando en brazos a su hija y sacándola hacia el pasillo que por el momento era seguro. Sarada abrió los ojos justo para ver como a mecedora chocaba contra el costado del umbral, haciéndola sobresaltar en brazos de su padre. Sarada nunca había estado tan agradecida por estar en ese pasillo, siendo inmediatamente abrazada por su madre.

-¿Estás bien?- consulto Sakura, analizando a su hija con la mirada, de arriba abajo.

-Había una mujer en la silla, con Sasori- sollozo Sarada sin romper el abrazo con que se aferraba a su madre.

Recompuesto de la sorpresa y shock que había sido que su propia casa, literalmente-por segunda vez, en su caso-fuera le foco de un suceso paranormal, Sasuke examino el interior del despacho desde el umbral, sin desear alejarse de su esposa y su hija…o al menos hasta que Sarada hubo aludido a la marioneta que con toda seguridad debía seguir dentro de la caja, pero cuya simple mención hizo que Sasuke sintiera como se le congelaba la sangre, Sakura, abrazando a Sarada, volteo a verlo igual de asustada por esta afirmación.

* * *

La puerta que daba con el " _museo_ " que albergaba cada una de los objetos pertenecientes a los casos que habían investigado estaba cerrada, como siempre debía hallarse, pero aun así Sasuke no se conformó hasta ingresar allí, encendiendo la luz para comprobar aquello que, esperaba, fuese cierto. Una vez al mes un sacerdote bendecía la casa por mera precaución y con razón ya que llegar a casa con esa marioneta ya de por si había resultado una odisea, recurriendo a mantenerla encerrada en una urna o caja de cristal al final de la habitación en un punto específico. No reparo en nada más de la habitación ni tenía porque hacerlo, aquello verdaderamente peligroso seguía ahí y lo comprobó al estar frente a la urna de cristal en cuyo interior estaba sentada la marioneta. En la parte superior del cristal se hallaba un pequeño letrero con una inscripción clara; _¡Peligro!, no abrir por ningún motivo_

Si la habitación y la casa eran bendecidas una vez al mes, esa marioneta precisaba del mismo ritual dos veces al mes, de lo contrario sucedían cosas como la que Sarada había garantizado presenciar, pero no tenía sentido ya que el plazo acordado aún no se vencía. Sasuke comprobó que la puerta de la caja estuviera totalmente cerrada e inamovible, y que el seguro en el borde superior e inferior siguiera intacto y así era, por completo, pero no dudaba de la palabra de su hija ni por un instante. Siempre habían tomado todos los tipos de medidas de precaución con respecto a esa marioneta, así había sido desde el primer momento en que habían aceptado el caso hasta haberlo cerrado por completo, no podían entender del todo el origen de lo que existía tras la marioneta, pero ahí encerada podían proteger a la gente de ella, -en parte-eso era todo cuanto necesitaban saber y hacer.

Aun en el pasillo, fuer del despacho, Sakura no dejo de abrazar a su hija en ningún momento, había estado a punto de sucederle algo sin que ella o Sasuke pudiera haber hecho nada para evitarlo, si algún día por causa de ambos llegaba a sucederle algo a Sarada, nunca, nunca se lo perdonaría, ella era lo más importante en sus vidas, había llegado de forma sorpresiva y obviamente inesperada pero ni un solo día se arrepentían de tenerla en sus vidas, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella tenía lo mejor de ambos, era imposible no amar lo maravillosa que era y la forma en que representaban el amor que Sasuke y ella se tenían y que aumentaba más y más cada día, justo como el amor por su hija. Al igual que su madre y aun siendo participe de ese abrazo, Sarada levanto la mirada en cuanto vio a su padre aparecer en el umbral del pasillo.

-Sigue en la caja- corroboro Sasuke.

Más tranquila por esta respuesta, Sarada se dejó abrazar por su madre, sollozando contra su hombro. Sasuke y Sakura sabían que no había mentido, no tenía por qué hacerlo, sabía bien de aquello que esa marioneta era capaz. Pero si de algo no habían sido consientes era del peligro del caso, si sabían lo que podía hacerles a Naruto y su familia, ¿pero a ellos?, ¿A Sarada? Nunca habían considerado realmente la posibilidad hasta ese día, porque jamás se habían enfrentado a algo que intentara adherirse a ellos así, ni siquiera el caso de Sasori había sido así y vaya que les había traído problemas. Este caso era totalmente diferente, se estaba involucrando con ellos; con su familia y su hija, y esto último definitivamente no iban a permitirlo, si hasta ese punto su determinación era fija, ahora lo era todavía más.

Era una amenaza contra ellos y tenían que lidiar con ella

* * *

 **PD:** mi demora esta justificada, mis queridos lectores, ya que dentro de unas semanas estaré de vacaciones y entonces tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para actualizar todos mis fic e iniciar los nuevos :3 este cap esta dedicado a: **Deathparade2810** (que fue el primer comentario del capitulo anterior), a **Tatii-Izaya** (que se muestra infaltable como siempre y a quien prometo dedicar alguno de los siguientes fic obre el conjuro si lo aprueba), así como a **Guest** (agradeciendo que aprobara las secuelas o precuelas, dependiendo como se mire)y a todos aquellos que siguen, leen o comentan la historia de todas sus formas, enserio los amo:3 quería añadir que además de terminar esta adaptación (porque prometo no dejar nada inconcluso) tengo pensado hace fics de " **El Conjuro 2** ", " **Annabelle 1** " y " **Annabelle 2** ", por lo que agradecería si alguien tiene en mente los personajes como sugerencia, ya que quiero que todos participemos :3 gracias por su paciencia, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

 **Fics próximos (Voten cual quieren que inicie primero):**

- **El Conjuro 2/El Conjuro-Naruto Style: Enfield**

- **Annabelle/The Conjuring: Sasori**

- **Annabelle 2: La Creación/Sasori: La Creación**


	19. Epilogo

**-** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película " **El Conjuro** " de 2013, por **James Wan** /Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , y su distribución o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta

* * *

En ocasiones se decía que no debían esperarse tranquilidad, siempre había algo a la vuelta de la esquina, un bache o impedimento que hacía que las personas colisionaran con la realidad, algunos lo definirán como un muro de invisible realismo y otros lo considerarían una especie de bálsamo que despertaba a las personas de sueños irreales y estúpidos que a nada estuvieran de hacerlos cometer un tipo de error, pero—regresando al hotel, o más bien dicho Motel, que era lo único que él y su familia podían pagar por ahora, junto a Mitsuki que hubo conducido su auto al acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían—Naruto ni por un solo instante había esperado que algo sucediera en ese breve lapsus de tiempo. Hinata había estado actuando de forma extraña desde que habían comenzado a residir en aquel Motel, le había dicho que solo era algo provisorio y que en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad de encontrar un lugar mejor todo volvería a estar bien, pero su esposa parecía extrañamente ausente, Naruto creía que tal vez estaba procesando que todo el terror vivido en esa casa por fin había terminado y que ahora por fin podrían encontrar algo de paz, pero en cuanto Mitsuki detuvo el vehículo en la entrada, el Uzumaki vio a Boruto, Kushina e Isae esperándolo en la entrada, únicamente en pijama y visiblemente aterrados. Al ver a sus hijos en esa guisa, Naruto inmediatamente temió lo peor mientras bajaba del vehículo y se aproximaba hacia sus hijos que estaban aterrados.

-Papá- llamó Kushina, sintiendo por fin algo de calma luego de tanta incertidumbre.

-Papi- secundo Isae, abrazándose de su hermana.

-Papá, mamá se llevó a Minato y Himawari- le dio a saber Boruto, de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo por semejante noticia, indudablemente el joven parecía más tranquilo que sus dos hermanas, pero no menos preocupado, -subió al auto y se fue, no sé qué paso, no dijo a donde iba, solo se fue- solo entonces y muy sutilmente sonó desesperado, impotente por no haber podido ser capaces de hacer nada para detener a su madre de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo que se fue?, ¿A dónde?- inquirió Naruto de forma atropellada, recordando las palabras de Sakura sobre lo que ese espíritu, fantasma o lo que sea podría obligar a hacer a Hinata.

-Solo se fue, no sé a dónde iba- insistió Boruto, frustrado por no tener más respuestas

Era escéptico, siempre lo había sido, nunca había visto algo lo bastante real como para creer en ello, más luego de haber presenciado tantos sucesos en su casa, —ahora antigua casa—Naruto estaba convencido de que ya no podía decir que era real y que no lo era, que era posible y que era una locura, nunca se había enfrentado al ente, espirito o Dios sabía que era que habitaba en su casa, por lo menos no solos, y al escuchar a Boruto, Naruto comprendió que esta no sería la primera oportunidad en que osara intentar hacerlo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que no sabía conque estaba tratando, y aun cuando sabía que podía ser peligroso—no solo para él, sino también para quien pudiera encontrarse involucrado—en esos momentos solo tenía una oportunidad existente y no iba a desaprovecharla. Mitsuki, si apagar el motor del auto, bajo de este, paralizado por lo que acababa de oír, él poco y nada podía hacer más que acompañar a Naruto en todo cuanto necesitase, se había ofrecido a hacerlo y no le fallaría en un momento así, más cuando Naruto volteo a verlo antes de entrar correcto en el motel, Mitsuki supo que tenía la misma respuesta que él en la mente.

Necesitaban a Sasuke y a Sakura.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos, mamá?- pregunto Minato, incomodo por el silencio.

Sentados en el asiento trasero del auto y únicamente con el ruido del motor del vehículo rompiendo con un grado de tensión especialmente extraño en el ambiente, Minato abrazo a su hermana Himawari que lo observo atentamente, no teniendo el valor de realizarle ningún tipo de pregunta a u madre que conducía. Hacia solo unos momentos atrás les había dicho que necesitaba que los acompañar, pero nunca había dicho a donde ni porque, ellos eran los menores de la familia, en caso de una urgencia Kushina y Boruto eran más aptos, no ellos, y cuando hubieron contemplado—por la ventana del auto—como dejaban las calles urbanas hacia el campo abierto, aparentemente siguiendo el rumbo que los llevaría a su antigua casa, ambos hermanos no fueron capaces de mantener el silencio por más tiempo, quizás fuera imprudente preguntar pero lo habían hecho. Con la vista fija en el camino y únicamente parpadeando como señal de que estaba viva y bien, Hinata se mantuvo en total silencio y con las manos firmemente puestas en el volante, sin contestar la pregunta de sus hijos que si bien no soñarían en temerle a su madre bajo ninguna circunstancia, se abrazaron entre si, sumergiéndose en el silencio, conscientes de que no podría bajar de ese auto sin importar a donde sea que se estaban dirigiendo ni porque.

Estaban atrapados.

* * *

Dejar el incidente que había tenido lugar atrás había sido muy difícil, por más que ellos lidiaran con ese tipo de trabajo con la misma facilidad con que otras personas lidiaba con los quehaceres cotidianos, ni Sasuke ni Sakura intentaban asociar a su hija al mundo del que formaban parte, claro, Sarada mostraba interés por seguir sus pasos algún día o en algún momento futuro, pero de ahí a hacerla correr algún tipo de riesgo…había un tramo muy considerable a tener en cuenta, por supuesto que su hija era una adolescente y no siempre podrían protegerla, pero ¿contra algo así? Harían lo que fuera con tal de evitarle esa clase de peligro. Finalmente había quedado muy claro que la marioneta; _Sasori_ , no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido y que lo que Sarada había visto había sido una amenaza, pero no contra ella o Mebuki, sino contra ellos, lo que habitaba en la antigua casa de los Uzumaki no quería irse y con tal de cobrar una víctima—lo que al parecer quería hacer—estaba dispuesto a cobrar la vida de la hija de ellos sin reparo alguno, algo que no iban a permitir. Lo que estaba sucediendo se estaba extiendo a un nivel personal, algo jamás previsto por ninguno de los dos y que nunca les había sucedido en algún caso anterior, pero que hacia imperativo erradicar el problema. Escuchando el teléfono sonar, Sasuke se dirigió tan pronto como pudo a su despacho para contestar la llamada, velozmente seguido por Sakura que ya había conseguido dejar a Sarada mucho más tranquila y durmiendo profundamente y acompañada por su madre, Mebuki.

-¿Hola?- contesto Sasuke.

 _-Sasuke, habla Naruto, no sé qué le pasa a Hinata, Boruto está aquí y dice que se llevó a Minato y Himawari_ \- soltó tan pronto como pudo sin saber por supuesto que la información hubo dejado helados al Uchiha y su esposa, - _dice que olía a carne podrida_ \- acoto, recordando que tal detalle podría ser importante.

Ya habían aludido—desde el principio del diagnóstico o conclusión efectuado con respecto a la antigua casa de la familia Uzumaki—que el olor a carne podrida podría indicar algún tipo de actividad demoníaca, en una casa era muy común, pero en una persona solo podía significar un cosa; _posesión_. Tomándose un minuto de silencio, Sasuke se sintió como un completo tonto por no haber sido capaz de poner en practica todo cuanto ya sabía, desde el principio todo había seguido el patrón normal pero tanto él como Sakura habían tomado en cuenta los hechos sin comparación que estaba teniendo lugar en lugar de seguir el patrón de hechos que los habían llevado hasta ahora. La infestación demoníaca había asechado a los Uzumaki desde su primer día en esa casa, con todo tipo de gestos y presencias, siendo una de ellas la predominando y que había oprimido y elegido a una víctima; a Hinata, a quien ahora aparentemente quería comandar o manipular para hacerla sucumbir al peor crimen que una persona poseída pudiera a hacer, el asesinato o el suicidio, o bien podían ser ambos. De pie junto a Sasuke y escuchando la respuesta de Naruto, Sakura se dio cuenta que además de una amenaza, lo que le había sucedido a Sarada también había sido un tipo de distracción mediante la que entretenerlos a ellos para poder tener el tiempo suficiente controlar a Hinata y destruir su voluntad para hacer que llevara a su hijos a la casa y—como había sucedido ya en el caso de Kurenai y Mirai, muchas décadas atrás—obligaría a que la madre asesinara a sus hijos y luego se suicidara, cometiendo los mayores crímenes que condenaban a una persona al infierno a permanecer en la tierra. Pero…aun cuando tuvieran toda la voluntad de intervenir, ¿llegarían a tiempo?

-Posee a la madre y mata a los hijos- adujo Sakura en poco menos que un murmullo pero que hubo sido escuchado por Sasuke que asintió ante su conclusión, -eso hace, los llevara a la casa- sonó nerviosa al decir esto último, temiendo lo peor y el arrepentimiento que vendrían, definitivamente tenían que hacer algo y ya.

-Naruto, vuelve a la casa, te veré allá- indico el Uchiha, no siendo capaz de decir nada lo bastante convincente para tranquilizarlo.

Si iban a actuar tenían que hacerlo y rápido porque el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

* * *

Colgando el teléfono justo a la par que el Uchiha, y abrigándose con una chaqueta tan pronto como pudo, Naruto volvió a abandonar el motel, seguido por Boruto, Kushina e Isae, no estaba muy seguro de si él y Mitsuki serían capaces de evitar que Hinata cometiera algún tipo de locura, como estaban seguros que sucedería si no se apresuraban, pero lo intentarían con todas sus fuerzas. Casi a pleno trote hacia la entrada donde Mitsuki, en el auto, lo esperaba, Naruto le dio las ultimas indicaciones a Boruto, quizás su hijo no fuera mayor de edad ni hubiera pasado las habituales pruebas que los padres le hacían a sus hijos y conque las que Naruto tal vez lo hubiera considerado un adulto, pero aun así Naruto confiaba ciegamente en él, le había dicho que tan pronto como hubiera solucionado el problema—si así podía calificar el salvar a Hinata y su hijos o no—volverían a reunirse y que hasta entonces él debería hacer que su hermanas fueran pacientes y se mantuvieran en calma. Decir que no tenía miedo sería lo más ridículo que hubiera hecho en su vida, claro que tenía miedo y mucho, temía no ser capaz de llegar a tiempo y evitar que sus hijos sufrieran algún daño, y temía igual no poder proteger a su esposa y evitar que cometiera el peor error de su vida, pero ese miedo no estaba deteniéndolo en lo absoluto sino más bien fortaleciéndolo y guiándolo a ir hacia adelante e intentar todo cuanto fuera necesario para proteger a quienes amaba y eso era gusto lo que haría.

-Aseguren la puerta y cierren las persianas, no usen el teléfono- concluyó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de su hijo, de quien se despidió con la mirada, subiendo al auto cuanto antes. -Vámonos- apremio a Mitsuki que, al no haber apagado el motor, puso en marcha el vehículo enseguida.

Siguiendo la partida del auto con la mirada, Boruto volteo a ver a sus dos hermanas que, de pie en la entrada, se abrazaron entre si tanto por frió como por miedo, inquietas y al borde del llanto de forma permanente, lo que lo devolvió a la realidad, guiándolas hacia el interior como su padre le había indicado que hiciera, él era el adulto ahora y su deber era tranquilizarlas, tenía que confiar en que su padre pudiera resolver la situación, quería y creería que podría hacerlo. Sabía que Boruto estaba asustado aun cuando no lo demostrara, Kushina e Isae también lo estaban, pero Naruto esperaba—volteando a ver a Mitsuki, que hizo igual con él—ser capaz de darles una buena noticia cuando volviera a veros, no una mala noticia, eso esperaba…

* * *

-Voy contigo- sentencio Sakura en cuanto Sasuke hubo colgado.

-No, olvídalo, quédate con Sarada- protesto el Uchiha sin detenerse siquiera a considerar la idea y no tenía porque.

-No podemos protegerla si no lo paramos desde su origen, de otra forma se adherirá a nosotros- discutió ella, no solo por estar convencida de que trabajarían mejor juntos, sino porque su hija estaba involucrada y eso inmediatamente los involucraba a ambos.

-Justo por eso yo voy a ir- contrario él nuevamente.

Recordaba con lujo de detalles del exorcismo efectuado al fallecido Kabuto meses atrás y en que ambos habían estado presentes, el modo en que Sakura se había visto más aterrorizada de lo que nunca había estado, incluso sin poder decir a él que era lo que le producía un miedo tan descomunal. Siempre habían podido ser sinceros el uno con el otro, porque todo lo que amaban del otro y que los rodeaba los unía, nunca se habían mentido, pero con algo de tiempo Sasuke había aprendido a intentar dejar ese caso atrás y aceptar que Sakura le diría que había sucedido cuando estuviera lista, pero este caso no solo estaba intentando lastimar a Sarada sino también a ella, no podía permitir que ellas—especialmente Sakura—que eran todo su mundo, se vieran involucradas en algo así y no cambiaría de parecer. Sabía que Sasuke temía que le sucediera algo y era culpa suya, ella era quien no podía decirle a la cara que había visto en aquel exorcismo, que era lo que la había aterrado, tampoco podía borrar el modo en que se había visto vulnerada por el ente que habitaba el ahora antiguo hogar de los Uzumaki, ni mucho menos quería dejar pasar el susto que este le había hecho pasar a su hija, pero esto no solo se trataba de ellos sino también de otra familia que no merecía ser víctima de algo semejante, los involucraba a todos en conjunto y Sakura no pensaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, quedarse al margen, no en esta oportunidad ni en ninguna otra, habían iniciado con ese estilo de vida por una razón y así sería hasta el final, no había vuelta atrás, jamás la había habido.

-¿Crees que dejare que hagas esto solo?- cuestiono Sakura ya que quizás no tuviera una defensa real mediante la que fundamentar una oposición contra él.

-No quiero perderte- admitió Sasuke finalmente, puesto que de nada le servía no darle una razón para obligarla a permanecer impasible esta vez.

-No lo harás- tranquilizo Sakura, estrechando sus manos ente las suyas, sin apartar sus ojos de los él en ningún momento. -Terminemos esto juntos- pidió, resignada a no discutir con él.

En un principio habían tenido miedo, ante ellos se había abierto un viaje desconocido que bien podía producirles satisfacción o pesadillas, pero lo habían afrontado y esta vez en nada era diferente este caso: tenían que trabajar juntos.

* * *

Estaban lidiando con el que tal vez era, hasta la fecha, el caso más peligroso que habían tenido oportunidad de atestiguar y eso hacia imperativo que ambos participaran, así que Sasuke no había pensado en seguir insistiendo, por mucho que hubiera sido testigo de hechos sin par, este caso era diferente a cualquier otro y necesitaban estar juntos para resolverlo. La patulla de Suigetsu se hubo estacionado frente a la antigua casa de los Uzumaki, justo antes que ellos, por medida preventiva el Hosuki había pedido refuerzos que protegieran a las hijas e hijo mayor del matrimonio Uzumaki en caso de que sucediera algo más, quizás por ahora eso no entrara en la lista de posibilidades, pero nada era demasiado pedir, por lo menos no en ese caso. Bajando del auto, tanto Sasuke como Sakura y Suigetsu comprobaron que allí se encontraban tanto Naruto y Mitsuki como Hinata y sus hijos por dos autos igualmente estacionados en la entrada…solo esperaban haber podio llegar a tiempo como para hacer algo, más el silencio imperante en el exterior decía justo lo contrario. Temiendo lo peor, el Uchiha ni siquiera se detuvo a apagar el motor del auto, yendo inmediatamente hacia la puerta al igual que Sakura mientras que Suigetsu apagaba el motor de su patrulla y de paso el del auto de los Uchiha, quedándose junto a los autos. Perplejos, los Uchiha se hubieron percatado de que la puerta extrañamente tenia seguro y no podían inferir si esto era por algún hecho al azar o porque Naruto había intentado que Hinata no saliera de la casa, lo cual en este caso era una opción mil veces mejor.

-Está cerrada- mascullo el Uchiha, forcejando con la perilla.

-¡Hinata!-llamo Sakura, orando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Naruto!- llamo Sasuke, embistiendo contra la puerta en un intento de abrirla.

-¡Aun lado!- advirtió Suigetsu

 _Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas_ , pensó el Hosuki tras abrir el maletero de su patrulla y extraer una escopeta que, por si acaso, siempre llevaba consigo en casos de emergencia y esto definitivamente calificaba como emergencia. Apartándose de la puerta y guiando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, Sakura no pensó decirle a su esposo que clase de amigo era Suigetsu ni juzgar su modus operandi, eso nunca debía hacerse con un persona armada, menos con un policía, y aun cuando Suigetsu en ocasiones no pareciera ser alguien de fiar, Sakura en el fondo sabía que sí lo era. Acercándose a la puerta y apuntando adecuadamente, el Hosuki disparo de lleno haciendo que la bala impactara en la cerradura y en consecuencia abriera la puerta de par en par, ante lo cual ninguno perdió el tiempo, entrando inmediatamente escuchando unos inhumanos alaridos protagonizados por una voz femenina que, en este caso, evidentemente solo podían tener una autoría; Hinata. Apenas y hubieron cruzado el umbral, tanto Sasuke como Sakura pensaron en dirigirse al sótano cuando los alaridos hubieron llegado a su fin, desconcertados por su paradero pero que, al ser retomados con prontitud los hicieron dirigirse a toda prisa al sótano.

-¿Naruto?, ¡Hinata!- llamo Sasuke, no obteniendo respuesta alguna más que los mismos gritos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras solo para ver a Mitsuki y al Uzumaki forcejando contra Hinata que intentaba apuñalar a Minato con unas tijeras, rodeándolo con su brazo y ahogándolo entrecortadamente en el proceso, -¡Hinata, no!

-No, suéltalo-se apresuró Sakura, intentando liberar a Minato que se abrazó de inmediato a ella.

Dejando su arma junto al viejo piano que estaba al pie de la escaleras, Suigetsu la igual que Sasuke se centró de inmediato en forcejado co Hinata que si bien era solo una mujer, parecía ser perfectamente capaz de—únicamente armada con una filosa tijera—enfrentarse a cualquiera, poseyendo poco menos que una fuerza descomunal que le permitía resistir, más no ser doblegada. Aterrada en un rincón, habiendo escapado del intento de ataque de su madre que, sabía estaba siendo controlada por algo o alguien, Himawari vio aterrada el comportamiento que estaba teniendo, huyendo tan pronto como pudo hacia uno de los rincones de ese oscuro sótano y que si bien no conocía de momento parecía ser mucho más seguro que la proximidad de su madre que había intentado afanosamente herir o—peor—matar a Minato que ahora estaba junto a la señora Uchiha. Abrazando a Minato que sollozo en su brazos, Sakura no vio raciocinio alguno en Hinata mientras observaba impotente como, tras una lucha visiblemente difícil, conseguían arrebatarle las tijeras a Hinata que no parecía luchar contra lo que sea que estaba utilizándola, porque ese era el mejor termino a emplear, no parecía pensar, solo actuar y gritar a pleno pulmón al ver que intentaban o se esforzaban en detenerla. Relevando a Mitsuki, Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a forcejar con Hinata, consiguiendo hacer que comenzara a subir las escaleras, claro que no tenían el permiso del Vaticano aun pero era evidente que Hinata necesitaba que se le realizara un exorcismo, el tiempo se les estaba agotando, las consecuencias ya vendrían después, de momento lo mejor era ayudar ay lo más pronto posible.

-Hay que subirla al auto- hablo Sasuke finalmente haciendo que Naruto volteara verlo.

-¿Y llevarla a dónde?- cuestiono Suigetsu tras él, ayudándolo a hacer que Hinata continuara caminando pese a sus protestas.

-Con alguien que le haga un exorcismo-obvio el Uchiha, sin retroceder ni por asomo.

-Alto, ¿Dónde está Himawari?-Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura que, siguiéndolos, mantenía a Minato consigo.

-¡Himawari!- llamo Mitsuki, regresando sobre sus pasos y descendiendo al sótano, peor allí ya no había nadie.

-¡Himawari!- insistió Naruto, haciendo oídos sordos de los gritos de su esposa mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada

-Mitsuki, lleva a Minato al auto y busca a Himawari- indico Sasuke mientras que Sakura, cruzando el umbral, junto a Suigetsu, sujeto a Hinata de las piernas ante la insistente reticencia que esta tenía a moverse. -Con más fuerza- insistió apenas y Mitsuki hubo salido de la casa junto a Minato.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada a Minato que abandono la casa junto a Mitsuki, tanto Sakura como Suigetsu cruzaron el umbral y aguardaron fuera para ayudar a sacar a Hinata que increíblemente seguía resistiendo y el motivo era ese algo o alguien que estaba controlándola y que solo la abandonaría en cuanto le hiciera un exorcismo y afortunadamente Sasuke y ella conocían a alguien que podría hacerlo, el padre Sarutobi. Pero los esfuerzos de Naruto y Sasuke hubieron quedado en nada, pues y para incredulidad de Sakura, Hinata ya no se resistió a abandonar la casa, pero algo se lo impedía, lo vio a medida que unos horribles moretones—peores a cualquiera de los que ya había tenido—comenzaban a marcar la piel de sus brazos, hombros, cuello y rostro, lo que sea que estuviera controlándola o la quería corromper por completo o la quería muerta, pero ninguna tercera opción entraba en la lista ya que de sacar a Hinata de la casa por la fuerza…lo más probable seria que muriese de inmediato y eso no podían permitirlo, pero dejarla sin ayuda seria mil veces peor. Aun cuando resultara doloroso para él escuchar los gritos de su esposa que intentaba ignorar, pensando solo en ayudarla, Naruto vio la mirada y el brillo de temor en los ojos de Sakura que hicieron que tanto Sasuke como él desistieran ligeramente de su empeño de hacerla abandonar la casa, algo definitivamente no estaba bien y no necesitaba ser un experto para saberlo.

-No la deja salir de la casa- murmuro Sakura, incrédula ante lo que veía.

-¿De qué hablas?- no entendió Naruto, pensando únicamente en el bienestar de su esposa

-La matara si lo seguimos intentando- señalo Sakura, no sabiendo que más hacer si no podían sacarla de la casa.

Escuchando a Sakura, Sasuke no fue capaz de decir si la decisión de no hacer nada sería mejor en alguna otra medida, no con ese algo intentando hacer que Hinata o bien matara a sus hijos o bien se suicidara, pero de no poder sacarla de la casa, ¿Qué más podían hacer? Dudaba que el padre Sarutobi pudiera llegar a tiempo como para hacer alfo siendo que ellos apenas y habían conseguido evitar un crimen igualmente horrible. Aprovechándose del momento de desconcierto que Naruto y él estaba teniendo, no sabiendo que más hacer si no podían sacar a Hinata de la casa, esta les hubo sido arrebatada de las manos por una ráfaga invisible que la envió de espaldas por el pasillo, colisionando contra el suelo antes de comenzar a ser arrastrada hacia el sótano. Aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta, junto a Suigetsu, Sakura no fue capaz de inferir si era Hinata quien gritaba y luchaba al sujetarse de las paredes y el extremo del pasillo, intentando resistirse a esa fuerza opresora o que bien pudiera ser ese ente—Mito—controlándola y haciendo parecer que era libre por algunos momentos, esa era una de las instancias más tétricas de su trabajo, no poder inferir cuando algo era real y cuando era una mera farsa, resultándole aún más doloroso—tanto a ella como a los presentes y especialmente a Naruto—ver a Hinata en ese estado.

-¡No, Naruto!-llamo Hinata solo para ser forzosamente arrastrada devuelta al sótano.

-¡Hinata!- llamo Naruto, corriendo tan pronto como pudo, intentando alcanzarla.

Cualquier intento de sacar a su esposa habían quedado en nada, más aun cuando fuera insensato permanecer en esa casa, Naruto no quería darse por vencido, no quería aceptar y dar todo por perdido, no quería perder a su esposa y esperaba que Sasuke y Sakura pudieran hacer algo, ellos eran la única esperanza que tenia de remediar todo estos hechos tan aterradores que estaban teniendo lugar y que definitivamente tenían que parar ya. Llamando insistentemente a su esposa e intentando alcanzarla, desciendo las escaleras tan pronto como pudo, el Uzumaki así como los Uchihas y el Hosuki al llegar al pie de la escalera, conteniendo el aliento al ser testigo de cómo esa fuerza, ser o lo que sea enviaba a su esposa contra algunas de las repisas e inmobiliarios dispersos en la habitación, haciéndola desplomarse poco menos que inerte sobre el suelo, solo entonces pudiendo acudir y ayudarla, así como para comprobar si estaba bien…fuera de la casa y recuperado de su impresión inicial ante la aterradora escena que se había desplazado al sótano, Mitsuki cumplió tan pronto como pudo con las indicaciones que Sasuke le había dado, llevando a Minato al auto mientras el niño temblaba por el miedo, no solo por su madre y pare, sino también por su hermana menor que no tenían idea de dónde podía encontrarse, y la opción de quedarse solo en ese auto no resultaba más gratificante ni mucho menos alentador en ningún contexto, todo era demasiado tétrico.

-Aquí estarás seguro- garantizo Mitsuki, ayudándolo a entrar en el auto, pero el niño claramente tenia demasiado miedo para quedarse solo, y con razón. -Escúchame, quédate aquí- indico, sabiendo que lo que pedía no era fácil, pero si necesarios.

-No quiero quedarme solo- pidió Minato, aterrado.

-Pase lo que pase volveré, lo prometo- tranquilizo el peliceleste, abrazándolo un momento.

-No…- intento pedir el Uzumaki, reconsiderando su idea ya que se trataba de su hermana menor.

-Tengo que buscar a Himawari, ¿sí?- aclaro Mitsuki rompiendo el abrazo y haciendo entender al niño que hubo asentido finalmente. -Te prometo que volveré- tranquilizo, cerrando la puerta y observándolo una última vez antes de volver por sobre sus pasos, cruzando el umbral de la casa. -¿Himawari?- llamo, volviendo a entrar.

El silencio hubo sido la única respuesta, lo que lo llevo a subir tan pronto como pudo las escaleras al segundo piso, recordaba que, de niño—cuando tenía pesadillas o veía algo que le resultaba atemorizante—solía ocultarse bajo la cama o en el armario, quizás Himawari hiciera o no hiciera igual, más aun así Mitsuki decidió no descartar la idea…Naruto intento ayudar a Hinata a levantarse, inmediatamente ayudado por Sasuke solo para comprobar que esa cosa—si así podía denominársele al espíritu, fantasma, o lo que sea—había vuelto a retomar el control sobre su esposa que se hubo resistido furiosamente, alejándolo a él de golpe e intentando ahogar a Sasuke, aun así y recuperándose del golpe propinado, Naruto intento alejarla solo para ser nuevamente sacado de la pelea con un golpe incluso más fuerte. Hasta entonces al margen, esperando en caso de ser necesario, Suigetsu no dudo en intervenir, no consiguiendo que esa mujer—si aún podía considerarla así—dejara ese comportamiento sino más bien que lo dirigiera hacia él, mordiéndole agresivamente el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar, dándole—sin la intención, o mejor dicho si, solo que en parte—a Sasuke la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento mientras que Sakura, aprovechando el momento de distracción de Hinata, tomo una de las sabanas que cubría uno de los antiguos muebles, cegando temporalmente a la Uzumaki al cubrirla con ella. Naruto no tardo en acudir a ayudarla, dándole el tiempo suficiente para aproximar una silla, al menos debían conseguir retenerla e inmovilizarla, aunque nada garantizaba que eso durara mucho tiempo. Recuperándose de este ataque, si así podía decírsele, Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a sentar a Hinata sobre la silla, aun cubierta por la sabana que le impedía ver y que pronto comenzó a impedirle moverse en cuanto Sakura encontró una cuerda con la que consiguió atarla a la silla, pero ante lo que la Uzumaki continuo resistiéndose, intentando volver a ahogarlo con una de las manos que entonces tenía libre. Buscando en su cinturón Suigetsu cobro la mordida, esposando a al Uzumaki a la silla y esta vez impidiéndole definitivamente dañar a alguien más, y eso iba para Sasuke que por segunda vez a nada hubo estado de sentir que dejaba de respirar por este ataque, ayudando a Sakura a e impedir que Hinata continuara moviéndose.

-Tenemos que llamar al padre Sarutobi para que venga ahora- hablo Sasuke finalmente.

-Jamás llegar a tiempo, mírala- protesto Sakura que, sin ser negativa, duda que alguien pudiera ayudarlos en ese momento.

Levantándose del suelo, Sasuke observo aquel cuadro antes de decidirse totalmente a tomar una decisión y aún más reconsiderar si la decisión a tomar era correcta; había asistido a muchos exorcismos, la finalidad de ese rubro no era otro que aprender de todo cuanto rodeaba al mundo de lo paranormal, había visto decenas de casos tanto como testigo, como ayuda al participar en ello…pero jamás había realizado alguno por su cuenta, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se necesitaba una autorización desde el mismísimo Vaticano para que una persona, que poseyera un cargo y carrera eclesiástica de antemano, lo hiciera. Había tenido las usuales clases de catecismo en su adolescencia si a eso podía referirse como " _carrera eclesiástica_ " y tenía la experiencia suficiente en cuanto a teoría, pero llevarlo a la práctica…Sasuke no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, más eso al menos sería mejor que nada, pero definitivamente no lo intentaría estando Sakura presente, eso sería exponerla demasiado, ya le había permitido participar hasta ese momento, pero no podía permitirle más, eso sería demasiado riesgoso. De pie tras la silla a la cual Hinata se encontraba esposa, Sakura observo con un tinte de preocupación el silencio que Sasuke estaba manteniendo, lo conocía perfectamente, algo estaba rondando su cabeza y le frustraba saber qué, pero estaba convencida de que cualquier decisión que el tomara seria para mejor, siempre era así, solo que esta vez ella no estaba muy convencida de estar dispuesta irse si él se lo pedía, como ya había hecho en varias oportunidades antes de llegar a la casa y a ese momento.

-Necesito que te vayas- murmuro el Uchiha tras un prolongado instante de silencio.

-¿De que estas hablando?- no comprendió Sakura.

-Voy a hacerlo, haré el exorcismo- admitió Sasuke, claro que podía ser precipitado, pero no había otra opción.

-Dijiste que solo un sacerdote podía hacerlo- difirió Naruto, no muy convencido de eso.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- cuestiono el Uchiha, recalcando lo obvio.

Creía ser capaz, claro, tenía el conocimiento suficiente y la experiencia al participar en esos rituales tanto complejos como arcaicos y sabía que en ocasiones era más una cuestión de fe y experiencia que de permiso, pero tenía la condición de que solo lo haría si Sakura no estaba presente, ella sería quien más expuesta se encontraría a cualquier posible consecuencia por su don, y eso era algo que Sasuke no se perdonaría nunca, jamás le había pedido que no participara de u caso pero esta vez era diferente, habían visto cosas jamás documentada en ninguno de sus casos y lidiado con una experiencia personalmente preocupante en el caso de su hija, ya de por si se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero Sasuke no pensaba arriesgar más a su esposa. Sasuke no era como la mayoría de las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida y no lo decía solo porque desde el principio hubieran estado unidos de una forma que aún le costara trabajo comprender, sino porque no necesitaba demasiado tiempo para aprender algo y perfeccionarse a límites insospechados, de hecho no conocía nada que él no pudiera hacer y estaba convencida de que esto no era diferente en ninguno contexto; por supuesto que los exorcismos no eran como la mayoría de los temas que podían estudiarse y pasarse a la práctica sin ningún problema, a su determinado tiempo, realmente se necesitaba tener un vasto conocimiento de ello y habiendo sido testigo de su asistencia en múltiples casos, Sakura sabía que Sasuke podía tener dudas de si estaba capacitado para hacerlo en ese punto de su vida o no, pero po experiencia y cocimiento, Sakura estaba segura de que él podría hacerlo, nadie podría salvo él y el tiempo precisaba que así fuera.

-Lo lograra- afirmó Sakura a Naruto, -lo lograras- reafirmo, totalmente segura de que si alguien podía hacerlo ese era Sasuke.

-Pero tienes que salir de aquí- condiciono el Uchiha, alagado por su confianza.

-¡No me iré, entiéndelo!- chillo ella, harta de su idea de mantenerla al margen.

-¡Entiende que no lo voy a hacer contigo aquí!- protesto Sasuke, incapaz de arriesgarla, no a ella.

-Dios nos unió por una razón y es esta- discutió Sakura, dispuesta a ignorar su creencia por una vez y quedarse sin importar lo que pasara. -Traeré el libro- añadió, retirándose.

Suspirando pesadamente apenas y Sakura paso por su lado, Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada al cuadro que componía Hinata esposada a la silla y sin ayuda alguna mediante la cual salir de ese estado, si conseguía hacer el exorcismo estaba seguro de que—aun sin el permiso del Vaticano—contaría con una ventana mediante la cual expandir el conocimiento que entonces tenía, así había sucedido cuando—antes de que naciera Sarada—él y Sakura habían comenzado a recopilar información sobre lo que querían hacer y cómo, les había tomado tiempo llevarlo a la práctica y ayudar a otros pero con el tiempo lo había hecho y—dejando a la vista el crucifijo de plata que llevaba alrededor del cuello—esta vez esto sería igual, igual de peligroso y temeraria pero necesario por una causa mayor. A la par que Mitsuki recorría el segundo piso y las habitaciones, Sakura abandono tan pronto como pudo la casa en dirección al auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada, sabía que Sasuke dudaba pero ella se quedaría para infundirle seguridad, de eso se trataba estar juntos; cuando uno flaqueara el otro estaría ahí para ayudarlo a permanecer de pie, de eso se trataba, tenían que dejar e miedo atrás, eso solo los detendría si cedían ante él, tenían que ser más fuertes que eso y usarlo para resistir y seguir adelante. Dentro de a casa y en el segundo piso, habitación tras habitación, Mitsuki recorrió casi exhausto el segundo piso, sin encontrar rastro alguno de Himawari.

-¡Himawari! ¡Himawari!- llamo Mitsuki insistentemente, haciendo resonar su voz al recorrer el segundo piso.

* * *

Apenas y habiéndole dedicado una mirada a Minato que se encontraba temporalmente a salvo en el auto contiguo, Sakura tomo la biblia del interior de su auto, regresando—tan pronto como sus piernas se lo hubieron permitido, solo dirigiéndose a un punto mientras recorría el pasillo de la casa y descendía toda prisa las escaleras retornando al sótano. No había mentido al decir que el padre Sarutobi no llegaría a tiempo, nadie podría a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía si disponían del tiempo suficiente para efectuar el exorcismo, obteniendo resultados positivos desde luego, pero mil veces peor resultaría no hacer nada. Ya esposada a la silla y cubierta por la sabana, atada…Hinata no resulta una amenaza, o por lo menos eso parecía, ahí sentada sin necesidad de ser retenida ni por Suigetsu ni Naruto que, de pie tras Sasuke, estaban totalmente presos de la incertidumbre y que observaron su llegada. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, y era inclusive más tarde pedirle a Sakura, que le entrego la biblia y un frasco con agua bendita, que se fuera, ella era insustituible e infaltable en ese momento, tomándose un instante el Uchiha busco una página en concreto por la que guiarse, hojeando la biblia e intentando recordar lo mejor posible—al de pie de la letra de ser preciso—cada ritual de exorcismo del cual hubiera participado en cualquier grado a considerar…no podía cometer ningún error, de hacerlo se arriesgaría a sí mismo y a los presentes.

-En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo- inicio Sasuke, realizando el signo de la cruz al persignarse tal y como lo hubieron secundado Sakura, Naruto y, pese a ser escéptico, Suigetsu. -Va de retro satana, sante miguel arcangele defendenos in proelio- recito en latín.

Abriendo el frasco de agua bendita, el Uchiha arrojo una infinitésima cantidad de agua a al Uzumaki que se encontraba cubierta por la sabana y a quien el contacto con el agua pareció más doloroso que el fuego más abrasador, profiriendo un grito tanto aterrador como dolorosamente inhumano que pareció hacer temblar los cimientos dela casa, atemorizando a los presentes que observaron lo que los rodeaba, temiendo por un breve instante que la casa se viniera encima de ellos al igual que muchos de los objetos que—sobre las antiguas repisas—comenzaron a caer al suelo o a removerse hasta encontrarse en el borde del inmobiliario, Sakura y Sasuke se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio, contemplando atónitos aquel cuadro únicamente compuesto por Hinata y que os hizo estremecer en lo más profundo de su alma, podía estar plenamente seguros de su fe y en lo que creían, pero ser testigo de algo así…atemorizaría a cualquiera. Sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de Mitsuki, Minato levanto al cabeza, hasta entonces intentando fundirse con la oscuridad del exterior y que camuflaba el interior del auto, haciéndolo sentir escasamente seguro, le había parecido escuchar algo pero no estaba seguro, quizás fuera solo su imaginación. Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido seguido de una pequeña figura que paso junto al auto con un sonido ligeramente más fuerte y que lo hizo seguirlo con la mirada justo antes de que la figura se lanzara fuertemente contra el cristal, rompiendo la ventana y asustándolo hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba de un pájaro que, con el cuello roto, agonizo en el suelo del auto, a sus pies.

-¡Himawari!- llamo Mitsuki, bajando las escaleras, sin encontrar indicio alguno en el segundo piso.

El repentino eco de algo chocando contra una de las paredes, bien desde el interior o del exterior, lo hizo detenerse al pie de la escalera, n sabiendo si considerar que todo era su imaginación o si la actividad que estaba intentando ser contenida en el sótano inevitablemente se había trasladado a donde estaba, lo cual requería tomar precauciones. No sabiendo que firmar o negar en ese momento, Mitsuki se dirigió hacia la sala, intentando distinguir un punto en concreto desde donde hubiera provenido el sonido, pero al entrar solo escucho un muy débil sonido de alteo que relaciono debía de ser de un ave en el exterior pero que fue inmediatamente seguido del miso eco de algo golpeando contra una de las paredes, pero que no mostró origen alguno entre las intensas penumbras, prolongando un instante de silencio que incomodo a Mitsuki, que actuó como testigo silencioso, sin saber qué hacer, temporalmente turbado por este acontecer , volviendo a repetirse este sonido de nueva cuenta y haciéndolo retroceder al temer de lo que pudiera tratarse y lo que pudiera traer. Su primer impulso al estar tan cerca de la puerta fue asomarse y observar el exterior, intentando encontrar ese algo que provocara tal sonido, sin ver nada más que las penumbras nocturnas y sin escuchar nada más que el inquietante silencio que la noche traía y que nada parecía romper, pero de ser así, ¿entonces que provocaba ese extraño sonido?

La respuesta pareció venir con una mancha oscura que se lanzó contra su rostro, permitiéndole alejarse a tiempo, escuchando el graznido de un cuervo que pareció ser la razón ante el silencio que hubo vuelto a imperar, pero solo momentáneamente, lanzándose contra la ventana de la cocina que rompió a medias, atorándose el cuello de forma agonizante, graznando por ayuda. En el exterior y por montón es que una bandada de aves sobrevoló el exterior de la casa en todas direcciones, graznando de forma desesperando, o sabiendo a donde ir, pero solo dedicándose a rodear cada extremo de la casa, en círculos. Dentro del sótano, el mismo procedimiento de vio interrumpido en cuanto una de estas aves entro por la pequeña ventana que daba con el exterior, estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo, teniendo el cuello roto e inerte por la fuerza con que había ingresado y caído contra el suelo, inquietando a todos los presentes por un momento. Nuevamente un estremecimiento pareció arremeter contra la casa, haciendo temblar de anticipado temor a Naruto y Suigetsu que solo pudieron quedarse parados y observar mientras escuchaban a Sasuke recitar las palabras en latín frente a Hinata que permanecía sentada sobre la silla, aparentemente por fin habiendo recobrado la fuerza suficiente como para intentar levantarse y removerse contra la silla, inclusive quizás con unos instantes más podría liberarse de las esposas que la mantenían fija en su sitio, de momento.

-¡Sujétenla!- indico Sasuke, teniendo que intervenir ante el empeño de Hinata por levantarse y que a nada estuvo de volver ineficaces sus esfuerzos y los de Sakura, Naruto y Suigetsu. -Rápido, ayúdenme- apremio, sujetando una de las manos de la Uzumaki, volviendo a recitar parte de las palabras plasmadas en las páginas, en latín.

Naruto sostuvo la mano de Hinata mientras—al igual que hacían Suigetsu, Sakura y Sasuke—intentaba inmovilizarla lo más definitivamente que le fuera posible, sabía que no era ella misma y que ese algo que la estuviera controlando le impediría acercarse, pero por una vez quería tener fe en que ella no se rediría y que lucharía por salir de eso, si Sasuke y Sakura estaban dando todo de sí para lograrlo, entonces quizás Hinata si tuviera una oportunidad de volver a la normalidad y él quería aferrarse a esa solida creencia, tal vez lo único en lo que pudiera creer en su vida. Desviando momentáneamente la mirada hacia Sasuke, Sakura corroboro en sus ojos lo que ella ya sabía, por ahora estaban consiguiendo efectuar el exorcismo como debía hacerse, pero de ahí a conseguir un resultado totalmente positivo…había un gran trecho, y Hinata no parecía oponer resistencia como para ayudarlos, pero no por ello se rendirían. Dejando atrás el incidente del cuervo que yacía muerto contra la ventana rota de la cocina, Mitsuki encendió la luz tras haber revisado la sala y el resto de las habitaciones de la planta baja, —exceptuando el sótano—ese era el único lugar que le quedaba por revisar, i no encontraba a Himawari ahí, definitivamente ya no sería capaz de saber dónde más podría estar.

-Himawari- llamo, ingresando en la cocina, revisando inmediatamente bajo el lavabo, -¿Himawari?- insistió, esta vez seguro de haber oído una especie de sollozo ahogado que extrañamente provenía desde el suelo, en el sótano, -¿Himawari estas allí abajo?- reitero, volviendo a escuchar el mismo sollozo, definitivamente ella estaba ahí. -¡Himawari!- llamo, intentando dar con el punto exacto mediante el que sacarla de allí.

La escasa luz del foco era lo único que conseguía iluminar el sótano y oscilando continuamente por una brisa invisible que no se filtraba por la ventana rota por la que había entrado el ave, sino más bien desde algún punto invisible en concreto pero que no podía ser identificado, Suigetsu y Sakura, sujetando a Hinata para evitar que se moviera, escucharon con silente admiración y respeto las palabras que Sasuke pronunciaba en latín, especialmente ella que de haber estado en otras circunstancias lo hubiera felicitado, desde siempre le había sorprendido el modo en él parecía capaz de hacer lo que fuera, pero esto…aun sin el permiso del Vaticano, era algo que no cualquier persona podía hacer y que sin embargo él estaba llevando a cabo con concentración y notorios éxitos, aunque esto último no podía darse totalmente por hecho. Pero de momento su atención no estaba en ello sino en Hinata, había visto el inmenso amor que le tenía a sus hijos, sabía que estaba asustada pero no podía rendirse, tenía todo para ser feliz y no podía permitirse perderlo, ella por su propia experiencia sabía lo que era el temor de perder a lo que era el foco de alegría y esperanza en su vida, pero no por el temor iba a cegarse y permitir que alguien más tomara partido por ella, tenía que conseguir—por más difícil que fuera—que Hinata luchara desde adentro, de otro modo no podrían ayudarla.

-Hinata, no dejes que te controle- pidió Sakura, intentando ayudarla a luchar, no aceptando que ella se rindiera, tenía mucho por lo que pelear como para hacerlo.

-Sasuke, tienes que parar, la vas a matar- protesto Naruto, impotente a más no poder por el sufrimiento de su esposa.

-¡No!- negó Sakura de inmediato, dirigiendo su atención al Uzumaki. -No puede- reitero, volviendo a concentrándose en Hinata.

-Naruto, ¡ayúdame!- rogó Hinata lastimeramente.

Naruto estaba inquieto y tenía razones de sobra para estarlo, eso Sasuke lo sabía bien sin intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las palabras que pronunciaba una a una en un latín meticuloso, si Sakura estuviera en la misma situación él se resignaría a hacer lo que era mejor para ella sabiendo que no podía ayudar de otro modo, eso es lo que estaban haciendo por Hinata, claro que los exorcismos podían ser procedimientos bastante peligrosos en múltiples y diversas ocasiones, pero eso no era lo importante a tener en cuenta en ese momento sino solo la salvación del alma de Hinata, porque permitir que el espíritu de Mito la poseyera por completo y obligara al asesinato o al suicidio no era en lo absoluto ninguna mejor opción, todo lo contrario. Arrodillada junto a Hinata, la primera coa que Sakura pensó al escuchar la súplica de la Hyuga era que no era ella quien la hacía, Hinata sabía desde el inicio del caso y su intervención, de que un exorcismo era lo mejor, Naruto era más escéptico y podía tener dudas, pero si eso garantizaba la salvación de su hijos y de ella, Sakura estaba convencida de que Hinata permitiría que todo estuviera sucediendo como en ese momento y ya era tarde para retractarse de lo que hacían porque, de ser sí, se enfrentarían a circunstancias peligrosas, para todos, aun así nada impidió que se sorprendiera cuando—bajo la sabana—la Uzumaki vomito sangre, manchando al sabana como una silenciosa advertencia, Mito no quería abandonarla y parecía estar decidida a cobrar su vida si hacía falta para cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Sasuke! Entiende por favor, basta- intento frenar el Uzumaki alarmado, ya no sabiendo que más hacer.

-Entiende que ahora estamos luchando por su alma- discutió Sakura, sujetándolo del brazo e impidiendo que hiciera que Sasuke perdiera la concentración.

-En el nombre de Jesucristo, de los santos y de todos los ángeles, te ordeno que te rebeles ahora- proclamo el Uchiha, haciendo oídos sordos, como hacia su esposa y Naruto pese a su contención del crujir de huesos de la Uzumaki.

La orden del Uchiha hubo sido suficiente para Mito que, poseyendo a Hinata, hizo que una fracción de la sabana que estaba manchada con sangre, se rompiera y expusiera su rostro, el de una criatura de aspecto inhumano que quedo en evidencia ante todos, deshaciendo los intentos de ayuda de Naruto que cupo en su error, observando el modo tétrico en que este individuo grito de forma bestial, quitándoles el aliento a todos como si un cubo de agua congelada hubiera caído tras sus espaldas, inmovilizándolos temporalmente. Lo que allí había no quería irse, pero ellos deberían obligar a que lo hiciera. Habiendo encontrado un atizador conque entreabrir las tablas, cosa que procedía a hacer tras quitar la alfombra del suelo y apartar la mesa, no podía descender al sótano que de momento era un terreno inaccesible, pero al menos estando encima de donde se encontraba, tal vez él podría conseguir acceder a donde la niña se encontrara y ponerla a salvo. Gritando furiosamente y tomando por completo y momentáneamente el control del cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo que sus alaridos hicieran temblar todos los objetivos y el inmobiliario a su alrededor, sus amenazas estaban surgiendo efecto, al menos de momento porque ni siquiera Sasuke se atrevió a retomar el rito del exorcismo, ni nadie de los presentes que guardaron una distancia prudente.

-¡Naruto! Ayúdame- rogó la Uzumaki nuevamente.

Esta vez Naruto ignoro los gritos y lamentos, convencido de que no era Hinata quien hablaba realmente y que por más hiriente que resultase, era mejor para él y para su esposa permanecer donde estaba en lugar de intervenir, al menos de momento, sin saber lo que hacía. Recuperando la calma, Sasuke negó para sí mismo, volviendo a recitar las palabras en latín, no permitiéndose volver a perder la concentración, prestando oídos sordos al aire irreconocible que recorría el ambiente creando una especie de caos extraño y del que todos eran oyentes, pero que repentinamente dio paso a un silencio absoluto, apenas roto por el ruido del cableado que sostenía el foco que iluminaba la habitación, la calma fue tan grande que nadie se atrevió a hacer o decir nada, observando lo que los rodeaba, temiendo que algo sucediera de un momento a otro. Sin romper con el silencio y muy lentamente es que la silla comenzó a levantarse ante la incrédula vista de todos, primero de forma imperceptible y luego flotando por sobre ellos. Aclarándose la garganta, reprendiéndose por perder la concentración ante estos, hechos, Sasuke retomo la lectura, evadiendo con la mira a la silla que se tambaleaba sobre el aire hasta que la Uzumaki hubo proferido un grito, que en secuencia volteo la silla—aun en el aire—haciéndola elevarse hasta situarse sobre el suelo, estrechando las patas contra la madera del techo reiteradas veces, como si fuera el suelo. Todos estaban más que aterrados, todo el paradigma se estaba saliendo de control y Sasuke no necesito voltear a ver a Sakura que estaba detrás de él para saber que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él.

-Bájala- ordeno Sasuke, ligeramente titubeante e igual de preocupado que su esposa, -¡Bájala!- reitero sin obtener ningún tipo e respuesta, -¡Bájala, ya!-grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

Siguiendo su orden como ya había sucedido antes, la silla fue en caída libre, estrellándose sobre el suelo y rompiéndose, liberando la Uzumaki de las esposas y las cuerdas que cedieron al no tener a que más ferrarse mientras que la Uzumaki se desplomaba sobre el suelo, aun a medias cubierta por la sabana. Creyendo que este hecho quizás la hubiera acercando a la realidad de la que eran participes, Naruto, Sakura y Suigetsu acudieron a ayudarla de inmediato, comprobando si estaba bien, y aunque se encontraba claramente más dudoso que ellos, Sasuke se acercó con la debida cautela sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, el mueble tras él hubo comenzado a moverse por sí solo, ni los demás tampoco al estar más pendientes de Hinata hasta que este hubo comenzado a inclinarse para caer sobre él justo cuando Sakura hubo levantado la mirada hacia él, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una especie de juego o así parecía verlo Mito que daba señales de sus intenciones al tomar el completo control del cuerpo de Hinata, para luego replegarse y lanzarles amenazas como era esta...

-¡Sasuke, cuidado!-advirtió Sakura, aterrada. Escuchando su advertencia y contando con el tiempo para voltear a ver lo que se cercanía sobre él, Sasuke consiguió hacerse a un lado con apenas y una fracción de segundo de tiempo que lo había salvado permitiendo que Sakura respirar con tranquilidad, acercándose a él de inmediato, -¿Estás bien?- pregunto, preocupada

-Si…- contesto Sasuke, recuperándose de impresión. -Sujétenla, que no se levante o la perderemos- indico en tanto Hinata hubo intentando levantarse.

Una carcajada burlona y cínica se hizo oír, proveniente de alguien que estaba disfrutando inmensamente de cómo sus víctimas intentaban librarse de sus juegos y que ella volvía más y más intentos para atacarlos y amedrentarlos, sentir el miedo de las personas era su fin y aunque todos se estaban resistiendo, eso tarde o temprano pasaría, así había sucedido siempre. Sentándose sobre el suelo y aun cubierta por la sabana, Hinata—controlada por Mito—rio ante la confusa mirada de Naruto y Suigetsu que, prontamente ayudados por Sakura, retuvieron a Hinata en caso de que fuera a levantarse. Escuchando a Sasuke continuar con el rito en latín, Naruto aparto la sabana del rostro de su esposa y que claramente no era ella en ese minuto, estaba cansado de esta especie de broma en que él, su esposa y su familia parecían ser algún tipo de juguete para este fantasma o espíritu que estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento, riendo si la más mínima preocupación y con una expresión contranatural en el rotor pero que esta vez no atemorizo a Naruto en lo absoluto y que le zarandeo los hombros, no sabía si algo de lo que hiciera fuera a provocar una nimia reacción o sirviera de algo, pero ya estaba harto de todo eso y quería que ese ser los dejara ya.

-Maldita, deja en paz a mi familia, ¿me oyes?- ordeno Naruto, cansado de toda esa pasividad, zarandeando el cuerpo de su esposa en espera de que esto sirviera de algo. -No sé quién seas pero deja en paz a mi esposa, suéltala, ¿me escuchaste?- insistió, entonces llamando la atención del ser que, controlando el cuerpo de su esposa, volteo a verlo lentamente, cesando su risa.

-Ella ya no existe- murmuro Mito, mimetizando su voz con la de Hinata, -y ahora todos morirán- sentencio con un tono tan frió y cruel que hubo hecho temblar a Naruto.

Al pie de la escalera y apoyada contra el piano, a varios pasos de distancia tras Sasuke, la escopeta que Suigetsu había dejado hubo comenzando a moverse de forma casi imperceptible, produciendo apenas y ruido al chocar contra la madera del piano, apuntando en una única dirección en concreto antes de dispararse. Mito ya empezaba a aburrirse, no se iría y estos burdos intentos por quitarle la oportunidad de las manos no lo conseguiría, tenía que deshacerse de quien estaba intentando sacarla del camino. Volteando a tiempo hacia el sutil eco de la escopeta al removerse, Sasuke fue apartado de golpe pro Suigetsu que se sintió inmediatamente responsable por haber dejado su arma como medio de ataque por ese ser por el que por primera vez creía tener fe en algo. Viendo la bala impactarse en el espejo del tocador tras Naruto y ella, Sakura—aun sosteniendo a Hinata, como hacia Naruto—se cubrió los labios, sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho ante el peligro que estaba corriendo su esposo y el resto de los presentes, ¿Podían hacer algo, realmente? Tras muchos intentos, Mitsuki celebro interinamente haber conseguido hacer un agujero lo bastante grande en la madera y por el que, aun pese a las penumbras que reinaban el sótano que por poco y carecía de luz eléctrica, fue capaz de ver a Himawari apiñada en un rincón, intentando sumirse en las penumbras con tal de no ser encontrada, pero igualmente quedando a la vista de Mitsuki.

-Himawari- llamo haciendo que la pequeña levantase la mirada hacia él con esperanza, -¡la encontré!, ¡esta debajo del suelo de la cocina!- aviso de viva voz, sin ser capaz de reparar en su error.

* * *

Sentada sobre el suelo, Hinata presto oídos a la voz de Mitsuki, levantándose de golpe y volviendo a tomar la tijera que yacía sobre el suelo mucho antes de que alguien pudiera alcanzarla, no solo se trataba de su agilidad y ligereza como mujer que era, sino porque quien la estaba guiando era la consciencia de Mito que conocía esa casa de arriba abajo y que le permitió desplazarse por algunos de los muros y rincones más destartalados de la estructura, dejando atrás a Naruto y Sasuke que intentaban alcanzarla, más quedándose rezagados. Era absurdo creen que podrían alcanzar a Hinata/Mito en esas circunstancia, ella tenía recuerdos que ellos no y podía darle alcance a Himawari mucho antes de que ellos pudieran arle alcance, pero—subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina—aunque fuera igual de temerario, Sakura creía poder hacerla luchar desde adentro, Mitsuki había dado con la habitación de Himawari desde la planta superior, ella podría hacer igual al encontrar Hinata. Desplazándose por los rincones de pasillos aledaños al sótano y que estaban inutilizados pero no para ella, Hinata recorrió sector por sector hacia donde estaba superiormente la cocina, finalmente encontrando a su hija que, apiñada en un rincón, chillo de miedo al verla, intentando correr pese al reducido espacio con el que contaba. Pese a los impedimentos que encontraban en su camino, Naruto y Sasuke fueron capaces de seguir a Hinata la mayor parte del camino, más limitados por el terreno que los rodeaba.

-No, ¡Hinata, no!- rogó Naruto intentando darle alcance, pero al encontrarse en el pasillo contiguo al cual acceder a ella y que ya no le permitió pasar fue testigo de cómo, tijera en mano, su esposa arrinconaba a Himawari, dispuesta a darle muerte en cualquier momento, -Hinata, por favor no- imploro, esperando que ella lo escuchara de un momento a otro y reaccionara. -¡No!- clamo, intentando apartar a Himawari con sus manos, pero sin conseguir sujetarla como para hacerlo.

-¡Hinata, no!- detuvo Sakura, desde la cocina, deseando que no cometiera ese acto y del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-¡Mito!- llamo Sasuke haciendo Hinata levantase la cabeza manifestando la demoníaca apariencia de Mito, pero ante la que el Uchiha no tuvo temor alguno. -En nombre de Dios, te ordeno que vuelvas al infierno- proclamo, siendo la última parte que realizar del exorcismo.

Viendo a Hinata-controlada por Mito-gritar, luchar y resistirse ante la orden, Sakura encontró la oportunidad con la que, ingresando su mano por el agujero que Mitsuki haba hecho en el suelo de la cocina, posar su mano—que tenía envuelto su rosario—sobre la frente de la Uzumaki que se resistió furiosamente como si su tacto la quemara.

-Entiende, es tu hija- recordó Sakura, sin apartar su mano de la frente de la Uzumaki que se removió y grito con todas sus fuerzas, -no puedes ceder- hizo entender, empatizando con su sentir como madre.

-Naruto, tenemos que hacer que luche desde adentro- instruyo el Uchiha, incapaz de acercarse más.

-No dejes que te haga esto, no dejes que te controle- pidió Naruto, logrando que Himawari le sujetara la mano, abrazándolo a contra si pese a la distancia que evocaba el muro que los separaba. -Tienes que luchar, sé que eres más fuerte que ella, ¡tienes que pelear!- animo, sin perder la fe en que su esposa podría salir de esto, tenía que hacerlo.

Recurriendo a la protección de su padre y aun así a medias separada con él, Himawari abrazo con todas su fuerzas a su padre que no se resistió, tenía mucho miedo porque sabía que su madre no estaba allí realmente y que alguien estaba controlándola, quizás fuera muy pequeña como para entender completamente que es lo que estaba pasando, pero lo sentía y eso era suficiente para temerle, no quería que el pasara nada a su madre, quería creer que podía volver a ser ella misma.

-Recuerda lo que me mostraste- aludió Sakura, esperando hacerla entrar en razón. -Dijiste que jamás ibas a olvidar ese día, dijiste que eran todo tu mundo, y estas a punto de abandonarlo- recordó, habiendo experimentado lo que era el miedo a perderlo todo, pero superándolo y siguiendo adelante, eso era lo mismo que Hinata debía hacer ahora.

Se sentía aturdida, quería pelear pero no podía, era como si estuviera atada o esposa mientras alguien más se apropiaba de su voluntad y la forzaba a hacer cosas que no quería, sentía la voz de Sakura resonando contra su cabeza, recordándole aquel hermoso día en la playa antes de comprar la casa nueva y que había resultado ser una pesadilla, ese día habían estado felices y plenos, llenos de esperanza, pensar en eso le recordaba cuanto los amaba y en ese momento le permitió aferrarse a la voz de Sakura, luchando mentalmente por resistirse, comenzando a recuperar parte de su voluntad y autocontrol aunque poco a poco, hasta se capaz de volver a recuperar la vista y contemplar un paraje que la heló por completo; su hija temiéndole a ella y abrazándose a Naruto que algo asustado no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Sasuke en el pasillo continuo igualmente aguardando que ella recobrara la cordura y Sakura, en la planta superior—en la cocina—desde donde mantenía su mano sobre su frente como un tipo de ancla a al cual Hinata se aferró. Tenía miedo, esa había sido su verdad, no había sido capaz de resistirse a su temor por perder a todos a los que amaba y eso la había hecho vulnerable, la había hecho fácil de controlar y ahora lo veía, pero no podía permitirlo, tenía que pelear, no iba a permitir que, utilizándola a ella, lastimaran a sus hijos o a Naruto, ni a nadie más. Repentinamente nació un sabor horrible que mantuvo en la boca hasta un punto incontrolable que la hizo vomitar sobre el suelo y que entonces le permitió sentirse libre, ya no sentía algo intentando meterse en su cabeza o subyugarla

-Mami…- murmuro Himawari.

Temerosa y recuperando de esta reacción de su cuerpo, Hinata levanto la mirada hacia su hija menor al escucharla, ya no vio temor en sus ojos en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron sino afecto y nostalgia, ese lazo que compartían y que las hacia tan cercanas. Sentirse así de amada enterneció a Hinata que sonrió tristemente, bajando la mirada antes de romper en llanto, ahora todo estaba bien, ahora era libre de nuevo.

* * *

La luz del sol brillaba para cuando Hinata se hubo sentido lo bastante bien como para caminar, siendo ayuda por Naruto y por Suigetsu así como por su hijita que no se separaba de ella, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían comprobado su estado y parecía que todo le infiero por el que había pasado la noche anterior y esa madrugada había llegado a su fin, pero no podría estar segura hasta estar nuevamente en el exterior, lo que le dio fuerzas más que suficientes para caminar. Fuera de la casa y abrazando a Mitsuki se encontraba Minato que levanto la mirada en cuanto la vio aparecer. En cuanto, cruzando el umbral de la puerta, sintió la luz del sol caer sobre su persona, Hinata se preguntó cuál sería su apariencia al momento de salir, pero eso dejo de cobrar importancia cuando la pesadez, agotamiento y fatiga que sentía en todo el cuerpo mientras veía desaparecer los moretones que se extendían por sus brazos, cuello y rostro, y que a su paso le permitió reobrar la energía mientras salía definitivamente de la casa. Soltando con cuidado a su esposa y solo porque ella se lo pidió más manteniéndose al pendiente de ella, Naruto se sintió infinitamente calmado al ver los moretones desaparecer y ser testigo de la seguridad con la que se alejó de la casa de la mano de Himawari, por fin estaban a salvo.

-Se acabó- suspiro Naruto, observando enternecedoramente el abrazo en que inmediatamente se sumieron su esposa y su hija.

-Lo siento mucho- sollozo Hinata, abrazando a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, -te amo con toda el alma, amor- prometiendo, rompiendo el varazo y besándole las mejillas a su hija. -Perdón…

Hinata volteo a verlo y sin pensar do veces, Naruto la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y a Himawari, por un momento había temido que el exorcismo tuviera nefastas consecuencias y que salvar a Hinata fuera algo imposible, pero estrechándola en sus brazos se olvidó de cualquier temor o inquietud pasada, solo quería disfrutar de la felicidad que los embargaba a todos. Una patrulla se estaciono frente a la casa y no era la de Suigetsu que acompañando a Sasuke y Sakura, emergió del interior de la casa, había hecho una breve lada y pedido que trajeran al resto de los hijos de la familia que seguramente querrían disfrutar finalmente de saberse libres de lo que había sucedido y así fue en cuanto todos se reunieron al pie de la escalera en cuadro hermoso y enternecedor, abrazándose dulcemente entre sí. En lo alto de la escalera, Sasuke y Sakura se dieron finalmente un momento de egoísmo, contemplando ese cuadro que les recordó que además de salvar a una familia, habían salvado a su hija, no solo lo habían hecho por la ayuda que siempre otorgaban a quien se los pidiera sino por su hija, ella era lo verdaderamente importante para ambos. Alejándose del cuadro para aportar privacidad, Mitsuki se acercó a Suigetsu que se masajeaba la mandíbula, recordando el dolor fantasmal por la mordida que la ahora indefensa mujer le había propinado antes de iniciar el rito del exorcismo.

-¿El viento te hizo eso?- rio Mitsuki

-Creo que es mejor un delincuente- comparo Suigetsu únicamente.

Había sido escéptico e incrédulo hasta la fecha, pero lo que había visto y de lo que había sido testigo había cambiado por completo la forma de pensar de Suigetsu, claro que aún era algo apresurado considerarse como un creyente, pero todo lo que había visto lo haría pensar muy bien las cosas antes de negar la existencia de fantasmas, espíritus o demonios, eso estaba claro. Mitsuki no sabía que decir, o había participado del exorcismo, pero había estado como testigo en muchos otros en que los Uchiha habían asistido, pero en ninguno de ellos Sasuke había dirigido el proceso ni actuado sin autorización, pero todo había salido bien y eso era lo importante como para guardarle incluso el doble de admiración al Uchiha y su esposa que apenas a un par de distancia de él y Suigetsu, abrazados y contemplando el enternecedor cuadro que significaba la reunión de la familia Uzumaki. Aun le parecía que el exorcismo que había hecho había sido irreal y no porque no hubiera contado con autorización, sino porque nunca había imaginado llegar a hacer alguno, pero lo había hecho y afortunadamente pese a su temor Sakura no había corrido ningún riesgo, más bien él había estado al filo del abismo en más de un momento, pero viendo a toda la familia Uzumaki feliz, ahora todo valía la pena, por ello era que precisamente ejercían ese trabajo pese a los riesgos que encontraban; porque ayudaban a otros, pero en conclusión con lo sucedido, Sasuke se prometía no volver a dejarse guiar por el miedo, porque Sakura era más fuerte que nadie que hubiera conocido o pudiera conocer y sabía que, pese a su sobreprotección, era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma.

-Buen trabajo- felicito Sasuke, besándole la frente.

-Tú lo hiciste- contrario Sakura sin quitarle importancia. Estaba infinitamente orgullosa de él y sus logros, y no pudiendo abstenerse de besarlo por un momento, Sakura continuo abrazada a él, ahora que habían solucionado el caso podía estar tranquila, podría estar en calma porque su hija estaba a salvo. Alejándose del cuadro familia, Himawari se dirigió hasta el matrimonio Uchiha, tendiéndole un pequeño objeto a la señora Uchiha que lo reconoció; era el medallón que su hija le había dado y que había perdido anteriormente en el sótano. -Gracias- sonrió, infinitamente agradecida, acariciando los cortos cabellos de la niña.

Ahora podían volver a casa, su trabajo estaba hecho.

* * *

-Llamare al padre Sarutobi para contarle lo que paso- decidió Sakura, despegándose de él.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí estaban de nuevo en casa por más temprano que fuera, a esa ahora Mebuki debía encontrarse comenzando a preparar el desayuno para Sarada que a unos minutos estaba de levantarse para ir a la secundaria, la hora perfecta para volver y con tal de dejar el caso atrás para disfrutar de este nuevo día, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería notificar al padre Sarutobi de lo sucedido, no de todo—eludiendo lo que había hecho, si autorización, desde luego—pero si de lo más importante del caso. Separándose solo entonces, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer, dirigiéndose hacia el punto en concreto de la casa donde estaban todos los objetos que había recabado de todos los casos estudiados hasta entonces, abrió la puerta dejando sobre una de las repisas el juguete que se había hallado en el hogar de los Uzumaki y que en parte estaba vinculado a lo que aun habitaba la casa, nunca podrían deshacerse de todos los eres que habitaban en el antiguo hogar de los Uzumaki porque eran demasiados, pero las advertencias y notificaciones hechas además de la pieza que habían tomado para mantener uno de estos seres fuera de ese lugar debería de ser suficiente para el futuro. Desenvolvió el juguete, encontrándole un lugar entre todos lo demás objetos, teniendo el cuidado de apartar todo con el debido cuidado y sin entrar en contacto con ello. Al paso que llevaban tendrían que ampliar esa habitación, claro que aún tenían espacio pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Era un tanto rutinario pensar en eso, así como divertido. Al voltear hacia al puerta se encontró con Sakura que lo observo con una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-El vaticano autorizo el exorcismo- confeso ella, sonriendo ante lo que eso significaba.

-Justo a tiempo- contesto Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Y, si podemos, dijo que quiere hablar con nosotros mañana, quiere discutir un caso en Long Island- planteo, igualmente confundida por este nuevo caso y que se cernía tan pronto sobre ellos.

-¿En serio?- se interesó el Uchiha, curioso a qué tipo de caso podría referirse.

A su debido tiempo le diría al padre Sarutobi que sin autorización y únicamente guiado por el conocimiento y la experiencia había hecho un exorcismo por su cuenta, estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que eso trajera desde el propio Vaticano, pero por ahora no quería preocuparse, observando a Sakura y abandonando el " _museo_ ", como así llamaban a esa área en concreto de su casa, Sasuke deseo tanto como ella poder para algo más de tiempo junto a Sarada, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, ambos lo sabían bien su trabajo nunca terminaba pero esos respiros eran suficientes y su hija se adecuaba a eso, era algo lamentable ver pasar el tiempo y no poder pasar momentos tan preciados juntos en esos últimos días de su adolescencia que ya comenzarían a llegar a su fin dentro de poco, por ello intentaban vivir y disfrutar de cada instante juntos en caso de que tuvieran que pasa mucho tiempo separados antes de volver a verse. Ayudándolo y animándolo con una radiante sonrisa como siempre hacia, Sakura cerró la puerta, separando finalmente el museo de la casa.

El trabajo nunca terminaba.

* * *

" _Las fuerzas diabólicas son formidables, estas fuerzas son eternas y existen en la actualidad. El cuento de hadas es cierto; el diablo existe, Dios existe y nuestro destino como pueblo depende de a quien decidamos seguir"_ \- Ed Warren,

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora, mis queridos lectores, pero me quede sin internet durnte la seman pasada y todos mis planes se vieron retrazados, finalmente concuyeno este fic el día de hoy :3 este cap y epilogo esta dedicado a: **Deathparade2810** ( **a quien prometo iniciar el fic "** **El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2 : Enfield** **" en cuanto tenga tiempo, por lo que sugiero estar al pendiente** ), a **Adrit126** ( **que siempre esta prsete y a quien le envió desde la distancia besos y abrazos** ), así como a todos aquellos que siguen, leen o comentan la historia de todas sus formas, enserio los amo:3 como prometí iniciare los fics " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2 : Enfield** ", " **Saori: La Marioneta** " y " **Sasori: La Creación** ", en cuanto cuente con el tiempo suficiente y allá terminado otras de mis historias, por lo que agradecería si alguien tiene en mente los personajes como sugerencia comente sus ideas, en serio lo apreciaría :3 gracias por su paciencia, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
